Total Drama Holiday!
by Storm Of Azarath
Summary: Sequel to Total Drama Adventure! Episode 11: Don't Press Your Luck / Grace goes missing while Taylor and Ignatius build tension against each other. Mandy starts to be the matchmaker on her team while Erika tries to find a perfect match. Things get more difficult for Phoebe.
1. Application

Welcome to **Total Drama Holiday! **A sequel to Total Drama Adventure! It is my fictional third season. The competition and challenges will revolve around several different holidays!

It will be interesting because I'm bringing back nine characters from TDA! (Which has not been fully decided yet, so if you have any suggestions, feel free to post that too).

Before I post the applications, here's a couple things I want.

1) Be creative! Don't make any characters too similar to the ones in Total Drama Adventure (You can see those stereotypes in chapter one of that story).

2) Try to be as descriptive as possible. The application is tedious I admit, but it will help me portray your character best. I'm only going to accept nine characters.

3) You may submit two characters, a girl and a boy. This doesn't mean that both will get chosen. If they're both great, maybe.

4) If I don't end up choosing your character, don't lose hope. I may postpone their appearance for my fourth season (If you're still around by then).

Let's get straight to the point. Here's the long application. (I'll post a comment on my own story so you can copy and paste it from there).

**Name:**

**Nickname (Optional):**

**Age (16-17):**

**Gender:**

**Appearance –**

**Hair Color/Style:**

**Eye Color:**

**Skin and Body Type:**

**Clothing –**

**Everyday:**

**Formal:**

**Pajamas:**

**Swimsuit:**

**Accessories (Optional; piercings, tattoos, gloves, hats, etc):**

**Markings (Scars, etc):**

******Stereotype:**

**Personality (Be descriptive so I can portray your character the best way I can):**

**History (Optional, but will help):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Talents:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Phobia:**

**Family and how they interact:**

**Secrets? (Optional):**

**Relationship (yes or no, not everyone will get one though):**

**If so, with whom (Personality traits, stereotype, or character from TDA!):**

**How they would act around them (Before and after would help):**

**Audition Tape/Why TDH?:**

**Who would you like to see return from Total Drama Adventure? (NOT Lola or Brooke... Also Optional):**


	2. Meet The Cast Special

**Before I start writing, I thought it'd be a good idea to introduce the official cast. I'll start with the newbies, then with the returnees. I used (and tweaked some to match the story) your auditions for the introduction. Also, if you didn't make an audition, I made one for your character.**

* * *

**NEW CAST**

**Deborah - The Workaholic Barista **(_NerdyNightStocker_)

Audition tape: The setting is inside of a coffeehouse with tables, a shelf of books, a fireplace with a sofa in front and a register/coffee-making bar. You see a small blur of tan hair in different places sweeping one part, refilling milk carafes, pulling brownies out if the oven, etc.

A group of teenagers and an older woman in brown aprons and caps come into view. The tallest guy, a buzzcut blonde named Jason, points in the blurred direction. "You see that? That's our coworker Deb. This is how she works her shift EVERY DAY. EVERY DAY."

A short Asian girl named Cynthia joins in. "She's OUR age and it's a crime that she's already doing the work of ten baristas here. She should be going on dates and having fun."

Another girl with blonde and brown crimped hair named Miranda scoffs. "She really needs to chill out and be a normal teenager for a change. It's making us all look bad!"

The older woman named Brenda finally comes forward. "Not to mention that she has almost 3 months worth of vacation time already. As her manager, I'm giving her permission to take time off and-"

"And get her out of our hair!" Miranda snaps.

Jason and Cynthia grin and nod in agreement as Deb stops her blurred motions and approaches the group. "Alright, Brenda! I remade the coffees, changed out the creams, baked the brownies, wiped down the counters and the condiment bar, shook the rugs, dusted the furniture and recounted the till. Is there anything else?" She slightly smiles.

Brenda puts a hand on Deb's shoulder while saying, "No, not that I can think of right now..." She leads her away while the other three look at the camera while mouthing the words "Pick her" and making praying motions with their hands.

**Derilyn "Dee" - The Crazy Rapper** (_DeeCeefromNattown_)

Audition tape: The tape starts with an African American teenager filming himself. "Hello my name is Mitchell and my friend Dee asked me to record his audition. He is perfect for your show. He will do anything to win."

He turns the camera towards Dee. The camera shows they are on a bridge. "Hello Total Drama, my name is Dee. As you can see, I'm standing on a bridge gee." He raps. "What you don't know is that alligators are waiting to attack me when I jump off this thing. The funny thing you see is that you can't get rid of me. If you don't pick me, my butcher knife will meet with your throat you see. I'm the best physically and mentally. I'm crazy enough to stab myself N' then drink up the blood. Compared to me, them other musicians are sticks in the mud. Now I gotta go. Hope you pick me for your show. If not, you'll know where you messed when you get kidnap and end up with a slit throat. Peace." He stops. "BYYYYEEEE!" Dee adds in a creepy tone and leaps off the bride into the bayou. The gators surround him and begin to snap at him. They bring him down and he doesn't resurface before Mitchell turns off the camera.

**Erika - The Matchmaker **(_Trixielulamoon323_)

Audition tape: The camera shows a blonde teenage girl sitting on a bench in a flowery park. "Hi! I'm Erika: matchmaker extraordinaire! I've been in the matchmaking business for as long as I can remember, and if you see a smiling, happy couple in my town, you better believe that I helped bring them together!" A smiling, happy couple walks by in the background. Erika stops and waves at them. "Oh! Hi Kristy! Hi Brad!" The couple waves at her. Erika looks back at the camera. "Anyway, I've been watching Total Drama for a while now, and while the drama and eliminations were great and all, what really drew me in were the ADORABLE couples. So, if I am selected to compete on Total Drama Holiday, I promise to do all I can to help my fellow competitors find the true love they deserve!"

She pauses. There is a slight blush on her face and she starts playing with her hair. "And, you know, maybe find that one special guy for me..." She stays like this for a few seconds, then remembers that she is on camera. "OH! Uh... so... please pick me to compete on Total Drama Holiday! You won't regret it!"

**Eun - The Fanfic Writer **(_FromanTheman_)

Audition tape: A camera turns and displays a small Asian girl sitting on a bed. "Hello, Total Drama!" The girl says with a high pitched voice and thick Korean accent. "My name is Eun and I'd love to be on your show! I've written multiple fanfics about each contestant already. My most popular involves the famous Mandy/Jay/Elli love triangle! I'd like to think I'd be great for sure show because I could be a shining force of smiles! Plus, I'd love to see what actually being on the show is like. And maybe someone will write a fanfic about me! Wouldn't that be the coolest? Alright, pick me please!" She flashed a bright smile and shut the camera off.

**Ignatius - The Criminal Pyromaniac **(_Asujoll_)

Audition tape: The camera reveals a white guy holding a bat. "Sup, Total Drama?" He grins and approaches a nice vehicle. "Put me on the show. Why? I won't tell you why, I'll show you." He then begins to hit and destroy the car with the bat and the alarm goes off.

There is a voice in the background. "Hey! What are doing to my car!?"

Ignatius grabs the camera and starts running. "Pretty funny, huh?" He chuckles. "Anyway, I need the money for my bail so I'll pretty much do whatever it takes to win. I don't care much about what I have to do to get what I want." He jumps in a car with two other guys in it. "Let's go!"

"Ha, how's that for an audition?" One of the guys says.

"Let's go destroy another." Ignatius smirks. "Or set a house on fire or something." He looks at the camera. "Seeya on the show."

**Liam - The Klutz** (_Curcle_)

Audition tape: "Hi, my name is Liam!" The tall boy says. "I'm from...uh...Where, again? Never mind! I want to make a lot of new friends in Total Drama Holiday, since I don't really have any here..." He sighs and starts walking.

"Anyway, I have really good fishing skills, as you can see from my trophy here!" He gestures to his trophy of a very large fish, and leans towards it, only to fall on a fishing rod and impale his thumb with a hook. "Yeowww!" He yelps in pain and starts to suck on his thumb. "...I think we're done here."

**Phoebe - The Friendly Photographer **(_Asujoll_)

Audition tape: A short girl with pink hair steps back from the camera. "It's so weird to be in front of the camera this time." She says. "I'm usually behind it." She takes a deep breath, then relaxes and smiles. "Hello Total Drama producers. This is my audition for Total Drama Holiday! I'm a big fan of the show. I've never missed an episode." She thinks for a moment. "Oh, I want to be on the show because it'll be such a great experience and I kind of want to travel like they did last season! It'd be great to take pictures of the world for free." She smiles. "Yeah, I hope you pick me!"

**Souun - The Silent Pacifist **(_Kunnaki_)

Audition tape: The camera comes on and shows the sky as orange, meaning it is near sunset. The camera moves downward and shows a young man, who is moving around slowly as if he is in a trance. He is actually doing a Kata, and practicing his Tai Chi. He slowly moves around some more and then stops, as he is finished. He nods to the camera and silently expresses his desires to join the competition. He finishes, and silently sits down by a tree, meditating to himself. He murmurs and prays until the camera is turned off mysteriously.

**Taylor - The Cyber Punk **(_CyanoticNightmare_)

Audition tape: The screen turns on and shows a girl doing single-handed push ups. She looks up and grins, a piece of her Mohawk going out of place before she pushes it back.

"What's up asswipes!? Names Taylor." She smirks. "And I'd like to join this season because I need to get out of this house. My mom is thinking about kicking me out anyways... But! I promise you I can bring all the drama I can into this season. I play pranks, I don't care about people's feelings and I'm an expert manipulator." She laughs. "And I promise you... I can win this all by myself." She laughs again and the camera goes out.

**RETURNING CAST**** (From Total Drama Adventure!)**

**Carter - The Friendly Professional Party Guest**

4th Place

Best Move: Starting an alliance with Lola and Brooke.

Why Eliminated: Quit so that Lola could remain in the game.

What he has to say: "I can't wait for another shot at making awesome friends and maybe going even farther than I did last time!"

**Jay - The Evil Jokester**

5th Place

Best Move: Manipulating Derrik and getting rid of Brooke and Brendan.

Why Eliminated: He was a douche. Plus, he got karma and was medivacked.

What he has to say: "This time, I'm getting rid of all my threats first, and I'm gonna try to NOT be the first target, even if it means having to lay low for a little."

**Mandy - The Fierce Dancer**

6th Place

Best Move: Dropping Jay.

Why Eliminated: There was a 3-way tie within the votes and it just happened to be her that left.

What she has to say: "Last time, I let Jay ruin my gameplay. This time, nothing will stop me."

**Derrik - The "Ladies Man"**

8th Place

Best Move: Uh...

Why Eliminated: Was the reason his mini-team lost their chances to go on with the challenge.

What he has to say: "Sam was hot, but I need someone hotter. I'm looking forward to meeting all the new ladies, hehe."

**Elli - The Misunderstood Multilingual Girl**

13th Place

Best Move: Doesn't really have one, because she was so caught up with Jay.

Why Eliminated: Facundo orchestrated a plan to eliminate her in order to weaken Jay.

What she has to say: "I lost miserably last time, but there's always second chances! Right?"

**Grace - The Goody Two Shoes**

16th Place

Best Move: Growing to understand different people like Eddy, Brooke and Lola.

Why Eliminated: Stupidly told Sam about her alliance with Eddy.

What she has to say: "Playing without Eddy is gonna be rough, I admit... But I'm sure I can pull it together and win it for the both of us... But I'm sure gonna be lonely..."

**Manny - Mr. Perfect**

17th Place

Best Move: Seeing through Jay and getting everyone else to see it too.

Why Eliminated: Jay forced him to get hurt.

What he has to say: "This time, I'm not going to let anyone turn me malicious. I'm gonna stay a team player and I'll hopefully push my team to victory!"

**A****sandra - The Obsessive Wannabee Singer**

20th Place

Best Move: Not there long enough.

Why Eliminated: Chris kicked her off for being a horrible singer.

What he has to say: "Am I gonna be playing with Carter? Great! I hope we're on the same team! Ooh! I can't wait to bond more and stay up all night and sing!"

**Stephan - The Asian Genius**

21st Place

Best Move: Not there long enough.

Why Eliminated: Team thought he was annoying and saw him as a threat.

What he has to say: "Last season, I didn't do much. It was my strategy in order to not place a target on my back and get far. That obviously didn't work out, so this time, I'm going to shape the game the way _I_ want it be. That should get me farther."

* * *

**There we have it! The cast for this season! Who from the new cast do you think you'll like and dislike? Any guesses on who the new couples might be? Anyone you can see winning? Also, there will be Aftermath's this season! Yay!**


	3. Happy Holidays

**Happy Holidays**

"Ready to celebrate every holiday ever in just a couple weeks?!" Chris, the infamous host of Total Drama, exclaimed from the dock. "Welcome to Total Drama Holiday! The third season of MY awesome show. This time, eighteen teenagers will be competing for $500,000." He winked at the camera. "And this season, we're changing things up a little!" He walks down the dock. "The first twist is that this season won't take place here. It will take place in the beautiful Playa Des Losers!"

The camera zooms out to reveal that Chris is at Playa Des Losers.

"The resort has been refurbished into a mansion. We're also going to bring back old contestants this time around! It's kind of like a fans versus favorites. The fans have NO idea who might be returning, so this is gonna be interesting." He chuckles. "It's time to meet the nine new contestants! It looks like the first one is approaching!"

The small girl stepped off the boat and looked at the resort, starstruck. "I can't believe I'm actually here!" She exclaimed.

"Phoebe!" Chris exclaimed. "It's great to have you here. What's up?"

Phoebe ignored Chris and started taking pictures with the camera she had around her neck. She was petite and skinny and had dark tan skin with freckles on her face. Her eyes were dark brown and she had straight pink hair that went down her back. She wore a white t-shirt with green trim on the sleeves, yellow shorts, and dark grey sandals.

"It looks better than it did on TV!" Phoebe said. She let go of the camera and smiled at Chris. "Hey Chris!"

"Hi." Chris said and pointed to the second boat that was arriving. "I'm saying hi to Erika!"

Erika was slim, stood at 5'4" tall and was lightly tanned. She stepped off and looked at Chris and Phoebe. Her eyes were blue and she had blonde hair that she wore in a loose ponytail with a leather headband. She wore a cream wrapover top blouse, light brown cotton capris and brown sandals.

She smiled and waved. "HI Chris. Hi." She walked up to Phoebe. "What's your name?"

"Phoebe." Phoebe smiled.

"Ooh, are you a photographer?" Erika asked, looking at the camera around her neck.

"Yeah." Phoebe said.

"That's cool!" Erika said. "I'm a matchmaker. I'm definitely gonna be matching you to someone! You have a spark about you."

"Thanks?" Phoebe nervously smiled.

"Here comes Souun!" Chris interrupted.

A very tall and skinny Asian boy stepped off the boat. He had no hair on his head and his eyes were black. He wore an orange robe with a black cloth tied around the waist. He was barefoot. He bowed and calmly walked to the other side of the dock.

"Hi." Erika smiled. "You must be a monk, right?"

Souun slightly smiled.

"Make way for Taylor." A female voice was heard from the other side of the dock.

The tall girl had a slightly messy bright green Mohawk. The sides were cut short, not shaved off. She had half-lidded dark blue eyes with thick eyeliner around them and long thick lashes. She had a tanned, toned body, with muscles on her arms, thighs and calves. An eight pack was slightly visible underneath her dark brown jacket, which ended right below her elbows where it became a fishnet sleeve. The jacket was unzipped right above her belly button with a black leather bra underneath. The Bra had a chain hanging from the middle of it. Taylor wore dark blue skin tight jeans with wedge heeled converse, the right one was a bright pink and the left a bright green. She also wore a spiked collar with two neon colored necklaces.

"Oh my." Phoebe looked at her all around.

"What?!" Taylor asked, annoyed.

"You're style." Phoebe says. "I've never seen anything like it."

"It's cool!" Erika stepped up. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No." Taylor rose an eyebrow. Her left eyebrow was pierced. She also had snakebites with black gems in them, a septum piercing, and heavily pierced ears. She also had a teardrop tattoo below her left eye.

"I love the piercings and tattoo." Erika said. "You're sure to find someone here. And I'm willing to help!"

"Oh please," Taylor said. "I don't need a man."

Erika gasped. "But love is so... Wonderful. It's the most wonderful thing on earth!"

"Not for me." Taylor smirked. "For me, money is. And winning."

"I hope she's not on my team." Phoebe whispered to Souun, who had his eyes closed.

"Here comes Dee the rapper." Chris smirked.

"Yo." A very tall and muscular guy with brown skin jumped off the boat. He had black dreadlocks, and dark brown eyes. He wore a black muscle shirt, green checkered shorts, long white socks, red Jordan's, and black lensless glasses. He wore a red snapback hat and a rosary around his neck.

Pheobe and Erika had to look up at him. "Hi!" Erika said. "I'm Erika."

"Hey." Pheobe smiled.

"Rapper?" Taylor asked.

"Yup." Dee said. He spoke in a Louisiana Creole accent. "From Nattown."

"Nattown?" Taylor rose an eyebrow.

Suddenly, a huge thump at the other end of the dock stopped the conversation and everyone looked towards the source of the noise. It was a short boy who had fallen down. "Ow." He said in pain. As he was getting up, his bag came flying out and landed on his head, causing him to fall back down.

"Liam!" Chris smiled.

"That's me..." Liam said, groaning in pain. He had short blonde hair, brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin. He had slight muscles and wore a white tank-top with baggy black sweatpants. He tried to get up again, but some fishing gear came flying out too and knocked him down yet again.

Erika ran up to help him up. "Are you okay?"

"Does it matter?" Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Thank you." Liam smiled and hugged her.

"No problem." Erika awkwardly hugged him back.

"Want to be my friend?" Liam smiled.

"Sure!" Erika smiled.

"Sweet!" Liam exclaimed.

"You fish?" Phoebe asked, coming to help him too.

"Yeah!" Liam exclaimed. "I love fishing! I brought my gear cause I wanted to fish for my team and give them better food than Chef's."

"Really..." Taylor said, rushing to his side as well. "Would you do anything for your team?"

"Sure!" Liam said.

"Another boat is arriving!" Chris snapped. "Let's welcome Eun to the island!"

"Eeee!" A five foot tall Asian girl with a petite body ran up to everyone else. She had short shaggy black hair with green tips, light brown eyes, and pale skin. She wore a purple T-shirt, blue pants, and brown sandals. She also wore a red heart necklace. She had a notebook and pencil in her hand. "I'm finally here!" She exclaimed in a thick Korean accent. "I've been waiting for this day for a very long time!"

Chris turned to the others. "Eun here is a little... Obsessed."

"Of course I am!" Eun laughed. "Every contestant gives me incredible fanfiction ideas!"

"Fanfiction?" Dee asked.

"Made up stories about characters on a TV show." Phoebe told him.

"Oh." He said.

"I can't wait to write stories about all of you!" Eun exclaimed. She ran up to Souun, who was sitting down on the dock meditating. "Hey! What's your name? I LOVE the robe and no hair!"

"That's Souun." Erika said. "He doesn't speak much."

"Perfect!" Eun smiled and wrote in her notebook. "I'll write about him coming out of his shell and speaking! Is that okay Souun?"

Souun slightly smiled and slowly nodded.

"Great!" Eun cheered.

"Here comes Ignatius." Chris smirked.

A white guy with black dreadlocks, mustache and goatee jumped onto the dock. He grinned and lit a match and threw it in Chris's direction.

Chris quickly moved out of the way and the match fell into the water. "Whoa." He angrily looked at Ignatius then smirked. "Missed me."

"Trust me Chris, if I wanted to set you on fire, I wouldn't have missed." Ignatius grinned. He had brown eyes and wore an orange tank top, khaki pants, a grey belt, and black shoes. He also wore a stud earring in his right ear.

"Ha," Taylor chuckled. "I like him."

Ignatius walked to the other side of the dock. "So this is my competition? HA!"

"You still have ten people to meet." Chris pointed out. "Nine if you help me welcome Deborah!"

The boat pulled up and a short girl with a milky complexion reluctantly stepped out. She was visibly upset and looked around with her dishwater grey eyes. She had straight bright tan hair styled into a short spiky bun with sideswept bangs. She wore a work uniform consisting of a black t-shirt that hugged her frame with the "Coffee Time" brown coffee cup logo, khaki capris, black ankle socks and black sneakers. She also wore a pair of small emerald earrings.

"Took the wrong boat?" Ignatius chuckled.

"Yeah?" Taylor jumped in. "This isn't coffee time, it's Total Drama."

"I wish I would have taken the wrong boat." Deborah said to herself. "This isn't fair."

"It's okay." Erika ran up. "You're welcome here."

"Yeah." Phoebe said, stepping forward. "What's wrong?"

"I haven't gone this long without working at Coffee Time." Deborah said nervously. "I'm so upset."

"Perfect idea!" Eun shouted from the back and quickly scribbled into her notebook.

"Hey, cheer up." Dee said. "Ya here to have fun."

"I just can't stop thinking about Brenda and my other coworkers. How could they do this to me?" Deborah shook her head.

"Don't care." Taylor muttered under her breath. "Where's the confessional Chris?"

Chris grinned. "Oh yeah, before you meet the rest of the cast, go make some confessionals. This season, the confessional will be in an outhouse we built by the corner of the island."

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "Don't really care for these new faces. I'm just watching out for who I can manipulate. Deborah and Liam seem pretty easy. Can't wait to meet the others." She deviously rubs her palms together.

(Erika) "I'm so excited to help these people find love among one another!" She claps her hands together. "Ooh! This is gonna be great!"

(Liam) He smiles. "I can't wait to make new friends and show everyone my fishing skills!" He cheerfully stands up and hits his head. As he gasps and prepares to yell, static.

(Ignatius) He cracks his knuckles. "I can't wait to destroy everyone else's chances." He laughs.

(Souun) He has his legs crossed and is in a meditating position. He silently expresses his happiness to be in the competition and to be able to spread peace to the others.

(Dee) "Hopefully being here'll help me get rekonized n noticed." He grins. "Bout time I drop my first mixtape."

"Are you all ready to meet the nine _returning_ contestants?" Chris grinned.

"Returning?!" Eun jumped up and down. "You can't be serious!"

"Relax." Taylor said. "He told us about this before we even came."

"I hope Grace and Eddy come back!" Erika smiled. "Or Elli! I'd love to help her out."

"Bring them out already!" Liam pleaded.

"Alright," Chris looked over towards a bigger boat that was pulling up. "Here they come!" He said their name as they stepped out. "Stephan, Jay, Manny, Grace, Elli, Derrik, Asandra, Carter, and Mandy!"

Eun nearly fainted with excitement. Taylor groaned. Everyone else was pretty excited to see at least one person there.

"Hi everyone!" Carter smiled and waved. "I'm Carter."

"We know who you are!" Erika smiled.

"Hi!" Phoebe ran to Mandy. "I'm a big fan!"

"Thanks.." Mandy smiled.

Confession Cam:

(Mandy) "I'm happy that I have fans here. It gives me an advantage." She smirks. "This might be my turn."

Eun greeted every single returning contestant one by one. She stopped by Stephan. "You totally should have stayed longer!"

"I agree." Stephan said.

Derrik walked up to Erika and Phoebe. "Sup, ladies?" He flexed.

Mandy rolled her eyes. "Don't mind him." She said to them. "Some people just never change."

"I did!" Derrik said. "I'm so over Sam."

"And I'm over Jay." Elli said, walking up.

"It's okay." Erika said to both of them. "There are new opportunities for love everywhere."

Confession Cam:

(Elli) "I can't wait to meet the newer cast. Hopefully I make it far this time! I need redemption."

"See this mansion behind us?" Chris pointed. "That's where the winning team will stay."

"Sweet!" Carter said.

"Losing team will have to stay in tents behind the mansion." Chris chuckles. "In rain and every other kind of weather that might come."

Confession Cam:

(Jay) "I'm gonna make sure that MY team is in that mansion."

(Manny) "Let's pray that Jay's team isn't ever in there until _after_ he leaves."

(Jay) "I might have to wait before I harm anyone this time."

(Manny) He snaps out of it. "Jay who? No. I'm here to redeem myself." He smiles.

(Jay) "Eh... I'll think about it."  


"Ready for your first challenge?" Chris asked.

"Wait, what are our teams?" Grace asked.

"Me with Carter!" Asandra shot up.

"Can I not be with Jay?" Mandy asked.

"Same here." Elli half-smiled.

Confession Cam:

(Mandy) "I'm still a little iffy about Elli." She shrugs. "I don't want to trust her."

Taylor stepped up. "I'll be with Jay if no one else wants to be."

Jay smiled at her. "Will you?"

"I don't care who I'm with, really." Taylor crossed her arms.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "Of course I want to be on Jay's team. He's the biggest target here."

"I don't know what the teams will be." Chris said. "In fact, I left the banners back at Camp Wawanakwa. So your first challenge is to go on these boats and get them." Chris pointed to a couple boats in the sand near the dock.

"We all got to?" Dee asked.

Souun pointed at each boat one by one, seemed to be counting them.

"There are only eight boats." Liam said out loud.

"Yeah." Chris said. "There's gonna be multiple people in some boats. Oh well." He jumped on a speedboat. "Seeya on the island." He sped off and left the eighteen competitors to begin forming teams on their own.

"Hmm, I believe Chris left eight boats here for us to fight over them. I say we team up." Stephan suggested.

Ignatius ignored him and jumped on a boat. "Anyone wanna come with?" He asked blankly.

"Count me in." Taylor hopped in and they started rowing off towards the island in the distance.

"I'd love to work with you girls!" Eun said to Phoebe, Erika, and Mandy.

"Sure." Mandy said.

Confession Cam:

(Mandy) "Wow, I already have three people that don't want me gone first." She grins. "This is definitely my season."

Elli sat in a boat, waiting for a partner. "Anybody?" She asked. But everyone got into their little groups and already started rowing to camp. Everyone except Jay, who jumped into her boat.

"Guess we're working together." He smirked.

"Ugh." Elli frowned. "Fine, I guess."

"Let's go!" Jay started rowing. "I know you may not like me but I want to win. I know a shortcut, this way." He started rowing in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?!" Elli asked.

"Towards the current." Jay sneered. "It will help us."

"When did you get so smart?" Elli asked.

"When I realized I had to to win."

Confession Cam:

(Elli) "I really can't stand Jay."

Dee, Carter, and Asandra had formed a group.

"I've always wanted to sing with a rapper." Carter said.

"It'd be cool to collab with you, bro." Dee said.

"I agree." Carter said. "It'd be awesome."

"Totally!" Asandra jumped into the conversation. "We could record something like a love song together!"

The boat got silent.

Grace, Manny, and Deborah teamed up.

"I miss Eddy!" Grace frowned.

"You'll be fine here." Manny smiled. "It's time to make new friends."

"True." Grace smiled. "It is."

Deborah sighed. "I just want to go back home and work."

"It's not all about work." Manny said. "I know, teamwork and getting things done are both important, but we're here to also make friends and experience new things."

"Yeah." Grace said. "This is an amazing opportunity. I can do it without Eddy. You can do it without your job."

"I just can't imagine that." Deborah said. "...Not now."

Ignatius and Taylor reached Camp Wawanakwa first. "We're quite a team." Taylor smirked.

Ignatius didn't say anything and ran to find the banners. She rolled her eyes and went after him. They arrived by the cabins, where Chris waited for them. There were three banners.

"Three teams?" Ignatius asked.

"Pick a banner." Chris grinned.

"The navy blue one." Ignatius pointed.

"Great." Chris said. "Both of you stand here." He pointed to the navy blue mat.

Manny, Grace, and Deborah arrived next.

"We made it second!" Grace cheered.

"Awesome!" Manny smiled.

"Stand on the blue mat." Chris said to them.

"Okay." Manny smiled.

Jay and Elli come next and approach the blue mat, but Chris stops them. "Elli, you pick another color. Hot pink or orange?"

"Orange?" Elli said.

"Stand on the orange mat. Jay, stay on blue." Chris said.

Confession Cam:

(Manny) Frowns, trying to keep his composure.

(Taylor) "Jay's on my team I guess." She grins. "Just what I wanted, ha!"

Souun calmly walked to the orange mat.

"How'd you get here so fast on your own?" Elli asked.

Souun silently expresses spirit and peace.

"Interesting." Elli smiled.

"We're here!" Derrik laughed as he and Liam came running up.

Liam tripped over nothing and fell down. "Oof!"

Derrik picked him up. "Sorry about this one." He said to Souun and Elli. "He fell in the water a couple of times too."

Liam got a little red. "Not my fault." He frowned.

Elli giggled. "Is that how you fish?"

Liam sighed, embarrassed. "No..."

"Relax, I'm just teasing." Elli laughed.

Mandy, Eun, Erika, and Phoebe all came running up next.

"We made it!" Phoebe said, breathing hard.

"And we aren't last!" Erika added.

"Yes, but both of you are on the last team." Chris said as he split them up, putting Mandy and Eun on the orange mat and Phoebe and Erika were left with the hot pink mat.

It's just like your hair!" Erika said to Phoebe.

"Yup." Phoebe said.

"We're heeeeerrreeee." Asandra sang horribly as her, Carter, and Dee walked up.

"You three are on the same team, step on the hot pink mat." Chris said to them.

"Awesome!" Asandra exclaimed.

"Cool." Dee grinned.

"Yeah." Carter smiled as he looked at his team. "This is a good team."

"It just got even better." Stephan said as he walked up.

"Definitely." Phoebe smiled.

Confession Cam:

(Phoebe) "I appreciate Stephan's smartness. He definitely got robbed when he was voted out second last season."

"Navy blue team." Chris grinned and threw them their banner. It revealed a crescent shaped moon, a couple stars, and two swords intersecting. "You are the Silent Knights!"

"Sweet" Jay grinned.

"Nice." Deborah sighed.

"Orange team." The banner revealed a bunch of fireworks going off. "You are the Flaming Fireworks."

"That's hot." Mandy smirked.

"I have a fire swimsuit!" Liam exclaimed.

"Fate!" Eun smiled. "She scribbled in her journal."

"Hot pink." The banner revealed a heart with a bow through it. "You're the Vibrant Valentines."

"I'm not digging it." Dee said.

"I am!" Erika exclaimed. "I was _meant_ to be on this team."

Confession Cam:

(Asandra) "So great that me and Carter are on a team together named after love."

"There will be three teams this season so get used to it." Chris smirked.

"How's that going to work, Chris?" Stephan asked.

"One team wins, one team gets second place, the other loses and sends someone packing." Chris quickly explained.

"As long as we're not last, I'm fine." Dee said.

"No way. I want to be in that mansion." Ignatius said.

"So you can set it on fire?" Grace rose an eyebrow.

"It's time to head back to Playa Des Losers to meet Chef!" Chris grinned. "Aren't you guys hungry?"

"Yes." Taylor said.

"Let's get going." Dee said. "I wanna meet Chef."

"Same here!" Eun exclaimed.

"That was episode one, folks!" Chris exclaimed. "Three teams, one winner, 500,000 dollars! This is a season you WON'T wanna miss. This is Total Drama Holiday!"

* * *

**Next Time: Some plots start (if they haven't already). So exciting.**


	4. Christmas Again

**Christmas Again**

The sun shined on Playa Des Losers and on the four tents behind the mansion. Each tent was for each losing team, separated by gender.

Mandy stepped out of her tent, holding her back. "We really need to win next time because last night was ridiculous."

"I agree!" Derrik said, stepping out of his with Liam, who stumbled a little.

"Does your back hurt too?" Liam asked Mandy.

"Yes." Mandy frowned. "It's like I slept on bare wood last night." Elli and Eun stepped out of the tent. "We're missing someone... Where's Souun?"

"That's the same question we're asking." Derrik said.

"He didn't sleep here last night." Liam said.

"I didn't mind." Derrik laughed. "More room for me."

"Oh yeah, cause you need all that room for those enormous muscles of yours." Mandy said sarcastically.

"Exactly!" Derrik happily exclaimed.

"Yeah, but anyway where is he?" Mandy asked again.

"He left a note." Liam said, holding up a small piece of paper. "He prefers to not sleep around people." He reads.

"Excellent! Another trait to add to his character chart!" Eun exclaimed. She scribbled in her notebook.

"You never let that thing down." Mandy commented and chuckled.

"You got that right!" Eun exclaimed without looking up from her notebook. "I write at least three Total Drama fanfictions a day. I can't wait to write about us newbies. Ooh!" She shot up. "Someone might write one about me! I can't wait!"

"Do you ever write one about me?" Elli asked and stepped up.

"I've written about all the contestants." Eun smiled. "You're actually the protagonist in my most popular fic. It's about your love triangle and how it would have played out if Jay were to have chosen Mandy over you."

"Really." Mandy rose an eyebrow as the statement caught her attention.

"Yeah!" Eun said. "Elli actually ends up winning the season! It's a huge hit."

"No way." Elli smiled big. "That's so cool."

Confession Cam:

(Elli) "I actually end up winning without Jay?" She sinks her head into her palms and shakes it. She groans. "I messed up big time."

(Mandy) "I don't see where any of that would actually occur. I still would have made it farther regardless. In fact, I probably would have won if Jay picked me."

Meanwhile, Dee and Carter were having a talk in their tent as Stephan went out to get a drink of water.

"So it's you an' me to the end?" Dee asked.

"Yeah!" Carter smiled. "With Stephan."

"I dunno about him." Dee said. "He seems like a wild card, get me?"

"But the dudes a freaking genius!" Carter said. "He would be a great ally."

"True, I guess." Dee said.

Confession Cam:

(Dee) "Right now, everyone thinks I'm a nice aspiring rapper. Wait till the game actually begins. They'll see." He chuckles. "I'm crazy. I'll do everything and anything to win."

Phoebe was up and about, taking pictures of some bugs she had found.

"Hi!" Asandra said to her.

"Hey Asandra." Phoebe smiled.

"Whatcha doing?" Asandra asked.

"I'm taking pictures of some of the insects on this island." Phoebe said. "I've never seen anything quite like them back where I'm from."

"Nice." Asandra said. "But I hate bugs... So I'll let you do your thing!" Phoebe gave her a thumbs up and she walked away.

Carter walked up to Stephan. "Hey bro!" He smiled.

"Oh, Hi." Stephan said.

"How do you feel about playing the game again?" Carter asked him.

"I feel ecstatic, actually." Stephan grinned. "I have a second chance to win. Plus, most of the newbies appreciate me, so I'm ninety percent sure that I'll make it far this season."

"You'll definitely make it farther than you did last time." Carter smiled and gave him a little nudge. "Especially because me and Dee want to form an alliance with you."

"An alliance?" Stephan gulped. "Well, it is logical to make them early now due to the smaller teams, but I don't know about trusting some of the new people too easily."

"You mean Dee?" Carter asked.

"Not necessarily. I just feel like others, perhaps Phoebe, would be better allies." Stephan pointed out.

"I just want you to have another chance." Carter said. "Right now, you're the only returning player to have never received a safety symbol. I want that to happen for you."

Stephan smiled. "I appreciate it."

Confession Cam:

(Stephan) "I can tell Carter is genuine and really does have good intentions, but I'm not here again to put my game in others's hands. I'm playing for nobody but Stephan."

Meanwhile, in the mansion, the Silent Knights enjoyed everything their short victory had to offer them.

"This feels amazing." Manny smiled, receiving a back massage from an intern.

"Agreed." Grace said as the camera zoomed out to reveal her and Deborah also getting back massages. "What do you think, Deborah?"

"It feels... Strange." Deborah said.

"Haven't you ever had a back massage before?" Grace asked.

"...No." Deborah admitted.

Manny and Grace gasped. "How is that possible?" Manny asked.

"I just... haven't had time for it." Deborah said. "I'm usually working... I never take a break."

"Think of Total Drama as your break." Grace smiled. "Your long awaited break."

Deborah sat up. "The thing is... I don't want to." She sighed. "I'm so nervous about what might be happening at Coffee Time without me. This sucks."

"Don't worry, Deborah. We'll get your mind off of Coffee Time in no time!" Manny laughed. Deborah just nervously sighed.

Confession Cam:

(Grace) "Deborah missing Coffee Time kind of reminds me of me missing Eddy, so of course I'm going to sympathize with her. I know that me and Manny can make her snap out of that stage and into vacation mode." She shrugs. "It's not a typical vacation, but if we can pull off a lot more wins, we can do it."

(Deborah) "Everyone's telling me I should relax, but I'd rather work." She nervously bites her lip.

Taylor, Jay, and Ignatius all sat in opposite corners in the spa room. They each eyed the other two down.

Confession Cam:

(Jay) "These two are obviously my biggest threats this year." He holds his chin. "My new strategy this time around is to work _with_ my threats instead of against them." He smirks.

(Taylor) "I definitely want Jay out of here." She chuckles. "And he's pretty much already the first person eliminated. Especially cause I can totally make my entire team just pawns in this girls game." She points to herself.

(Ignatius) He cracks his knuckles. "I don't like the way these two are looking at me right now. I don't think they know who they're looking at."

"Why're you looking at me?" Taylor asked.

"You're hair." Jay sarcastically said.

"It's green." Taylor said. "You act like you've never seen green hair before. Weren't you the one who dyed that girls hair green?"

"Yeah." Ignatius said before Jay could respond. "He was."

"Wasn't it funny though?" Jay chuckled.

"Hilarious." Taylor smirked. "Say, we're all strong. I say we form a little alliance to get rid of the other three."

"I agree." Jay said instantly. They both looked at Ignatius.

Ignatius rose an eyebrow. "Uh... Alright."

Confession Cam:

(Ignatius) He crushes a soda can in his hand. "I don't trust them at all. And no way am I letting a girl tell me what to do."

(Taylor) "Of course I'm not really in an alliance with them. I would just rather have them with me than against me."

They heard a shout from Grace in the other room. "It's snowing!" She yelled.

They all snapped their heads to the window, and sure enough, white little flurries fell from above.

"No way." Jay said. He opened the window and stuck his hand out. "This isn't snow!"

"Everyone meet me on the dock!" Chris said through a megaphone. "Now!"

Eighteen confused campers gathered on the dock in their respective teams, looking around.

"Uh... Why is it snowing?" Asandra asked.

"It's not snow." Mandy said. "It's obviously fake."

"Oh..." Asandra frowned.

"Happy Holidays campers!" Chris smiled. "Merry Christmas!"

"You do know that it ain't Christmas, right?" Dee pointed out.

"In fact, it's pretty warm out now." Manny said, fanning himself with his hand. "These fake snowflakes aren't making it better."

"It's Total Drama Holiday for a reason campers." Chris smirked. He took out a remote control, pressed a button and the fake snow stopped falling. "Each challenge will be based on a different holiday. We're gonna start off with Christmas, due to the stellar ratings from last seasons 'Christmas In July'." He grinned and looked towards Manny.

"Aw, please don't remind me about that challenge." Manny groaned.

"It's okay, Manny!" Eun said to him. "My fanfiction about you fighting Jay and winning had everyone going wild."

"How is that even relevant?" Jay asked, annoyed.

"Wait, so are we gonna do the same challenge from last season?" Carter asked.

"No, a new one." Chris said.

"That's okay! I love Christmas!" Erika smiled. "It's my second favorite holiday... After Valentine's Day of course."

"I don't get any holidays." Deborah awkwardly said. "I work on Christmas and on all other holidays."

Taylor gave her the dirtiest look.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "Then why are you here?" She shakes her head with disgust. "I can't."

"Each team will split up into two groups." Chris gave the directions. "One group of two and another of four. The group of two will travel on these motor boats to Camp Wawanakwa to find the perfect Christmas tree. You'll have to knock it down and bring it back."

"Wouldn't the tree be too heavy and big to be put in the boats?" Stephan asked.

"Don't interrupt me!" Chris snapped. "Anyway, we can't have a Christmas tree without gifts! The remaining four players must cooperate..." He chuckles when he looks at the Silent Knights team. "To find a gift for me and Chef."

Confession Cam:

(Manny) "My teams name is based off of Christmas, so I'm pretty confident that we can pull this victory."

"I'll go for the tree." Manny volunteered for the Silent Knights.

"I volunteer too." Jay stepped up with a fake smile towards Manny.

"It's settled then." Taylor said. "Me and Deborah will find presents. You two can just hang out." She smiled at Grace and Ignatius, then rolled her eyes as she turned away.

"Are you sure you don't need my help?" Grace asked.

"I'm sure." Taylor blankly said as she walked away with Deborah. "So what do you think would be a good gift?"

"Uh... I wouldn't know." Deborah said. "I don't get any gifts."

Taylor got annoyed. "You should at least try to think of something."

"I can't think." Deborah said. "My mind's on my job... I can't believe they just sent me here without warning. I thought I was going to work..." She said to herself.

Taylor looked at her uniform. "I can see that." Light bulb. "Hey! Why don't you just think of this challenge as a shift? Your job for the day is to find a present for your two new coworkers, Chef and Chris."

"Okay..." Deborah nodded and instantly started looking around. Taylor chuckled and grabbed a seat, putting her legs up on a stool.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "Getting Deborah to do all the work was..." She shrugs. "Easier than I thought."

(Deborah) "Taylor's right! I just have to think of the challenge as a job."

"Who's gonna chop for the Flaming Fireworks?" Elli asked.

"Ooh! It should be Souun!" Eun exclaimed and started chopping the air. "He can chop stuff! Right Souun?"

Souun slightly smiled at her but slowly shook his head no.

Mandy looked at her team with a face of defeat. "I guess I'll go chop down the tree."

"Ooh!" Derrik jumped up. "I'll go with you. You'll need me." He flexed.

"Fine." Mandy sighed.

"A guy should cut down the tree." Asandra said.

"I'll go." Dee said. "Come, Carter."

"Why don't you go with Stephan?" Carter suggested.

"Me?" Stephan rose an eyebrow.

"Sure." Dee shrugged.

"You sure?" Stephan asked again.

"Yeah." Carter smiled.

"Alright." Stephan shrugged. "But I'm not as strong physically as I am mentally."

"That's fine." Dee said, hopping onto the boat. "Let's go." Stephan stepped in too.

The three boats started speeding off and the remaining players scrambled around and started searching for gifts except for Grace and Ignatius, who stayed behind.

"So Ignatius, tell me about yourself." Grace said. He ignored her. "Ignatius." Ignored. "Ignatius." Ignored again. "Helloooo."

"I don't have to talk to you." Ignatius said.

"Come on." Grace said. "Open up."

"I don't really care about making friends." He said and walked away.

Confession Cam:

(Grace) "That was pretty harsh." She frowns. "I'm trying to make new friends here! But it's hard... I wish Eddy were here." She sighs.

"We should make them sushi!" Liam said happily.

"No way." Eun said. "Let's make them a Christmas themed fanfiction!" She exclaimed.

"Good ideas." Elli smiled. "But let's think about what they would like.

"Hmm." Liam thought. "Fish cocktail?"

Elli giggled. "No, silly."

"Where did Souun go?" Liam asked.

"He just disappeared." Elli said.

"He's probably a ninja in disguise!" Eun exclaimed and wrote in her notebook.

Confession Cam:

(Elli) "Suprisingly, I like the newbies on my team." She laughs. "They're all pretty interesting... And positive."

Erika, Phoebe, Asandra, and Carter looked around the pool area.

"We should win this." Carter said. "I'd love to chill in here."

"Especially cause it's getting so hot." Phoebe agreed. She looked around and then looked up. "Hey, aren't those Christmas lights?"

"They are!" Erika smiled. "They probably use them to light up the night."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Phoebe smiled.

"We can use the lights for our Christmas tree!" Erika clapped. "This is going to be so fun! We can decorate the tree and light it up and put something at the top!"

"Ooh! I can bake cookies!" Asandra exclaimed.

"Great!" Erika clapped. "So me and Phoebe will collect stuff to decorate the tree and you two go find presents!"

"Okay! Yay!" Asandra pulled Carter into a hug. "We might be using the pool later after all."

Meanwhile, the other teammates had arrived to Camp Wawanakwa and were in the process of looking for a tree to cut down.

"This way." Mandy led Derrik. "I know the perfect tree. We used to pass by it all the time during competitions." She led him to a small tree. "It'll fit in the boat and wont be too heavy to carry back."

"It's perfect... Like you." Derrik winked. Mandy rolled her eyes.

"Ew." Mandy said.

"Oh come on Mandy, give me a chance." Derrik said.

"Why would I do that?" Mandy asked. "You barely payed attention to me last season."

"That's because I didn't notice the beauty right in front of me." Derrik smiled.

"Just help me chop down this tree." Mandy said.

Confession Cam:

(Mandy) "You'd think that after last season he'd actually change, but nope." She shakes her head. "I could use him if I wanted to, but I don't think that'd be good for me. We all saw what happened to Sam."

(Derrik) "...I don't think she's interested..."

Manny and Jay were already at it again.

"I say we chop down this tree." Manny pointed to one that looked similar to a Christmas tree.

"No way!" Jay snapped. "Our boat can't hold that much weight. Let's be smart about this."

"No need to be rude." Manny defended.

"Just wanted to get my point across." Jay shrugged. "You are a little hard-headed sometimes."

Manny ignored the insult and pointed to a smaller one. "That one!"

"No." Jay said. "This one." He stood next to a tree exactly like the one Manny pointed to.

Manny gave him an are-you-serious look. "Alright, Jay, fine." He said.

Dee and Stephan had already chopped their tree down, and were heading back for the boat. Dee had one end of the tree and Stephan had the other. Dee was pretty much doing all the work, as Stephan struggled.

"I'm sorry." Stephan said when they finally got to their boat. "I'm way better at puzzles. I promise."

"It's aight." Dee said, obviously annoyed. They sped off.

Confession Cam:

(Dee) "But when are there ever puzzles in Total Drama?"

Dee and Stephan quickly arrived to Playa Des Losers, with Mandy and Derrik arriving shortly after.

"Come on!" Mandy rushed Derrik to where their team mat was. They set up the tree with Elli, Liam, and Eun. "Where's Souun?" Mandy asked.

"He's getting the presents." Elli said.

"Nobody went with him?!" Mandy asked.

"No." Eun said. "We're pretty sure he's going to get great gifts!"

"Yeah." Elli said. "We tried looking for things, but we just could not find anything!" She shrugged.

"Oh great." Mandy nervously frowned. Her eyes shot up when she saw Souun approaching and she ran up to him. "What did you get Souun?"

He showed her a small badge he made and a self-made mud facial relaxation kit.

"Uh..." She didn't know what to say.

He motioned for Eun to let him write in her notebook and she did. He scribbled something down and handed it to her. She read off the paper. "A Sergeant Major of the Army badge for Chef, which symbolizes his power in the game. And a relaxation kit for Chris, for his hard work hosting." She stopped and instantly scribbled in her notebook.

"That was actually a really good gift idea for each of them." Elli smiled. "Good job."

Confession Cam:

(Eun) "Eee! My first confessional!" She smiles. "I can't wait to screenshot this moment when I get home!"

(Elli) "Souun seems to have a lot of wisdom for his age. I appreciate him, I really do."

(Eun) "I'm telling you, Souun is a genius! I've already prewritten my first fanfiction about him being a ninja!"

"Your holding the tree wrong!" Jay yelled at Manny, who was holding the tree as Jay steered.

"No I'm not!" Manny said. "I'm doing the best I can. You're the one who wanted a tree bigger than our boat."

"Move." Jay held on to the tree and stopped steering. "I'll hold it. You steer."

"Get back to steering!" Manny pointed. "We're already almost there!"

"No. You go steer. You're holding my tree wrong." Jay demanded.

"We're on the same team, Jay." Manny said. "You fighting with me won't make things any better."

"You're just saying that because you know what I can do to you!" Jay pulled the tree back and accidentally hit the motor, causing the tree to get shredded to pieces and the boat to get flipped over.

"Now look what you did." Manny groaned as they surfaced inches away from the Playa Des Losers dock.

"TIME'S UP." Chris yelled through the megaphone. "Let's see how everyone did." He and Chef walked up to the Flaming Fireworks' mat.

"We have a tree, and presents." Liam said, looking back at his team. He then accidentally tripped over, causing the tree to fall on Chris. "Oh no! I'm so sorry!"

"Ugh!" Chris snapped as Chef helped him get the tree off of him. "Look what you did to my hair."

"We're sorry!" Mandy said.

"I don't even want to see the presents." Chris said, annoyed. This statement caused Souun to frown. "Next up is the Silent Knights."

The Knights didn't have a Christmas tree.

"Where's your tree?!" Chris asked. Ignatius and Taylor glared at Manny and Jay, who glared at each other.

Grace stepped up. "We don't have one.."

"But we have gifts!" Deborah said. "Hair gel for Chris and a new spatula for Chef!"

"Nice!" Chef said. He then rose an eyebrow. "You made this?" She nodded.

"Well this will definitely fix my hair. Thanks." Chris said while walking to the next team and opening the gel. "Valentines?"

The Valentines's tree was decorated just like a Christmas tree. Asandra presented cookies and milk to Chef and Chris.

"Wow." Chris said, taking a bite from a cookie. "Nice addition to the challenge."

Confession Cam:

(Ignatius) "Suck ups." He rolls his eyes.

"Here are your gifts!" Phoebe smiled and handed Chris and Chef a gift each. Chris had received a picture of himself and Chef got an acorn necklace.

"I made the necklace!" Asandra smiled.

"I love it!" Chris said, looking deep into the picture. "The Vibrant Valentines win! You can enter the mansion for the night!"

The Vibrant Valentines cheered and rushed into the mansion while the other two teams stood with defeat.

**First Elimination Ceremony**

"Obviously, you both sucked compared to the winning team." Chris said to the Knights and the Fireworks. "But Silent Knights, you guys didn't even have a tree, so you LOSE. Someone from your team is leaving tonight."

"At least we didn't lose." Elli said to Mandy, who was visibly angry.

"Yeah, but we still have to sleep in those tents." Mandy frowned.

"It's alright!" Elli said.

"Fireworks, you can have a seat on the side and watch the ceremony." Chris said.

Confession Cam:

(Deborah) "I vote... For myself. Sorry Brenda, I tried, but I just can't do this. I can't take a vacation."

(Taylor) "I wasn't expecting to lose, but since we did, I'm voting out Jay. Deborah proved herself to be easily used, so I really don't need his vote anyway. Plus, I'd rather get him out now before he tries to kill someone else."

(Jay) He glares at the camera. "Do I really need to say who I'm voting for?"

"Welcome to this years elimination ceremony." Chris said, standing in front of the six Knights. "This time around, these small calendars will represent your safety." He held up five mini calendars. "If you get a calendar, that means that you'll live to see more holidays. If you don't... You'll enter the outhouse drop of shame." He pointed to the outhouse behind him.

"Gross!" Jay said.

"And you can't come back... Ever." Chris smirked. "Now let's begin. Mini calendars go to... Taylor... Grace... And Ignatius."

They all gladly received their calendars.

"Deborah."

She frowned and reluctantly took her calendar.

"Jay, Manny, one of you will be leaving this game first." He chuckled. "Pre-tty embarrassing. Well... The final calendar... Goes... To... Manny."

"What?!" Jay stood up, then shrugged. "I guess I had this coming."

"No kidding." Ignatius said.

"I'll be back!" Jay laughed and glared at his team. "Just wait and see!" He stepped into the outhouse and screamed as he fell down to the unknown.

Confession Cam:

(Deborah) "I'm a bit sad that I couldn't go back to work... But I guess it's a sign that I should maybe see how this plays out." She sighs. "It'll be something completely different than what I'm used to, but I did feel a tad better working during the challenge."

"Wow, us veterans have to stick together so that doesn't happen to us." Derrik whispered to Mandy.

Mandy chuckled a little. "You think you're a veteran... Honestly Derrik, I'd rather not work with a guy right now. This is my game to win. I don't need someone like you in my way." She shrugged and walked away with the rest of the contestants.

Derrik stayed behind and angrily looked at the camera. "Nobody wants to work with me, eh? Well fine." He pouts. "I don't need them. I get it. Sam played me. The world thinks I'm weak?! Well.. I'll show you weak!" He flexed and winked at the camera.

* * *

**I'm probably going to update once a week now because school is about to be back in session, but don't worry I won't forget to update at least once a week.**

**How'd you like the first official challenge? Which interactions did you enjoy seeing and/or want to see more of? Any suggestions for next episodes Holiday? (Not Valentine's Day or Easter... I have those episodes planned out).**


	5. Don't Wear White

**Don't Wear White **

"Wow, Chef's actually making us good food!" Asandra exclaimed as Chef set down an omelette on her plate and continued down the dining table to Phoebe and Erika.

"Winning is pretty awesome." Phoebe smiled before taking a sip from her strawberry smoothie.

"Tell me about it." Asandra said. "I only won one challenge the last time I played."

"We'll make sure you win at least two." Erika smiled.

"Yeah. I want to stay with my friends Carter and Stephan!" Asandra said. "Oh, and you two!"

"Speaking of Stephan," Erika smirked at Phoebe. "He's totally into you."

Phoebe rolled her eyes and laughed. "Yeah right!"

"He is!" Erika smiled even more. "I can set you guys up on a date! Would you like that?"

Phoebe blushed a little. "No thanks."

Erika gasped. "But... Love. It's so... Perfect." She dreamily gazed up while clenching her hands close to her.

"I just... Don't want you to try to set something up so fast. I mean, what if he's not interested?" Phoebe asked.

"You won't know if you don't try." Asandra said. She then sighed. "I should be taking that advice with me and Carter."

"Ooh!" Erika grinned. "I can help you with that too!"

"Can you?" Asandra pleaded. "I've had the biggest crush on him for the longest time, but I'm so scared to make a move."

"Don't worry about it." Erika assured her. "I got this under control."

Confession Cam:

(Erika) "Yay! My first couple of the season! I was kinda hoping it'd be Stephan and Phoebe, but Carter and Asandra is fine too!"

Stephan and Carter sat by an indoor pool. Dee was swimming some laps.

"I have a feeling Dee doesn't like me." Stephan said.

"Why not?" Carter asked.

"I don't know." Stephan shrugs. "I haven't done anything to him. Maybe he doesn't like me because I'm not the most athletic person."

"But your smart." Carter smiled and shrugged. "It's not like you're completely useless. I think you're just over thinking things."

"No, I can sense when people don't like me." Stephan said. "It's like an instinct."

"Don't worry." Carter said. "Even if he doesn't like you, I still have your back." He patted Stephan in the back.

"I trust you." Stephan smiled. "I just don't think we should keep him over any of the girls here."

"We'll see whenever that decision has to be made." Carter said.

Confession Cam:

(Dee) "I ain't stupid. Stephan acks like I can't hear him, but I can. If dere's one thing I don't like, it's fakes."

(Stephan) "One of my strategy's this season is definitely to up my social game. Last time I wanted to wait to start strategizing, but I've learned that with this game, I have to start right away." He grins. "I even stopped carrying my backpack everywhere."

Grace groaned as she stepped out of the loser's tent. "This is such a downgrade."

"So let's make sure it doesn't happen again." Taylor said, stepping out after her.

Grace started tearing up. "Yes please. I had a horrible night. It made me miss Eddy so much more."

"You really miss your boyfriend that much?" Taylor rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Grace sighed.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "I don't know what this girls deal is, but she seems pretty vulnerable right now." She smirks. "It's kinda perfect if you ask me."

"Well, does he even show you any affection?" Taylor asked. "I didn't see much last season."

"He doesn't really like PDA." Grace shrugged.

Deborah stepped out of the tent, yawning.

Taylor tapped her on the shoulder. "Isn't that weird Deborah?"

"Huh? What?" Deborah asked.

"If your boyfriend doesn't like kissing or hugging you." Taylor said.

"Oh.. Uh.. I guess it's weird." She said and quickly left to the small bathroom set up for the losers.

"See." Taylor said. "I don't you should miss him."

"Of course I should!" Grace defended. "He's my boyfriend!"

Taylor smirked. "He doesn't treat you like one." She innocently shrugged. "I doubt he even misses you if he doesn't like kissing you." She turned and walked away, leaving Grace to think.

Confession Cam:

(Grace) She's frowning. "What if Taylor's right? What if Eddy doesn't even miss me? What if he's with another girl right now?"

Elli was sitting with Eun. "I've been trying so hard to befriend Mandy, but she's not giving me the benefit of the doubt." She sighed.

"It's okay!" Eun smiled. "You make up in one of my fanfictions!"

"Yeah," Elli looked down. "But I want it to happen in real life."

"Hey!" Liam said running up with some cooked fish. "Want some?"

"Yay!" Eun cheered and took one.

"Thanks!" Elli laughed.

"You did not lie when you said you could fish and cook them too!" Eun said, taking multiple bites from the fish.

"No problem." Liam smiled. "I'm an expert at fishing."

"So you can make fires too?" Eun asked.

"Yup!" Liam smiled.

Eun scribbled this down in her notebook.

"So should I go up to Mandy and just ask her to make up?" Elli asked Eun again.

"Yes!" Eun clapped. "Make my fanfiction canon!"

"Uh.. Okay." Elli laughed and walked in Mandy's direction. "Hi." She nervously smiled.

"Hi." Mandy blankly repeated. She was tying up her curls into a messy bun.

"Wanna talk?"

"About?"

"About everything that's happened with us." Elli frowned. "There's still tension."

"Obviously." Mandy said. "I don't know about making up so soon. Sorry, but I'm very hardheaded and I don't forgive OR forget easily."

"I get it." Elli frowned. "Well, if you ever do, just know that I'm very willing to put the past behind us and maybe even be friends."

"I'll let you know if I have a change of heart." Mandy said.

Confession Cam:

(Elli) "It was worth a try." She shrugs.

Everyone had gathered at the dock after a while, surprised that Chris hadn't called them yet.

"Where is he?" Manny asked.

"Who cares?" Ignatius replied.

"Maybe there's no challenge today." Dee said.

"I doubt it." Mandy said. "That'd be odd."

Chris all of a sudden walked out, still in his pajamas, yawning. "Oh, hey." He chuckled.

"Do we not have a challenge?" Dee crossed his arms.

"Of course you do!" Chris said. "But I'm not hosting it. You are!"

"Excuse me?" Stephan rose an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Today's holiday is Labor Day! It's a holiday that celebrates the working people. Like me and Chef. We're going to take a day off while you all make your own challenge and present it to us!" Chris smirked.

"I work on Labor Day too." Deborah pointed out.

"We get it." Ignatius said. "You work on every holiday, now shut up."

Deborah frowned and kept quiet.

"You have four hours." Chris yawned again. "Come to me with your challenge then." He walked back inside.

"We should all work together to create one challenge that combines everyone's ideas." Stephan suggested.

"No way." Derrik said. "My team is solo dolo!" He kissed his muscles and winked at the camera.

Confession Cam:

(Derrik) "I can do this by myself. I'm not weak and I will win it for my team and then you'll see who's the idiot!" He yells at the camera.

"A fashion show." Derrik smiled.

"A fashion show?" Mandy rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Derrik said. "For the beautiful girls on our team to impress Chris."

"Gross." Elli said.

"Yeah, but what else are the guys on our team going to do?" Derrik whispered, and pointed to Liam and Souun. Liam was stumbling all over the place and Souun was meditating in the distance.

"True." Mandy gave in.

"I love that idea!" Eun jumped up. "I can't wait!"

"I'll do your makeup and hair." Derrik said to all the ladies. "I'm an expert."

"Really." Mandy said.

"Yeah." He flexed. "I'm around a lot of pretty ladies often, so it comes naturally."

"So what are we gonna do?" Carter asked his teammates.

"Let's perform." Dee grinned.

"Yeah!" Asandra raised her hand. "I'll sing for him!"

"Actually, let's not." Dee said, not looking at Asandra.

"Let's put on a show!" Phoebe suggested. "Chris loves entertainment."

"Good idea!" Erika clapped. "Like a play! Ooh, I'll write the play!"

Confession Cam:

(Erika) "I'll title it: a match made in heaven!" She dramatically waved her hands out. "And it'll star Carter and Asandra! This is perfect!"

"I say we do something simple." Grace said. "Like cook for him!"

"I can bake nearly everything." Deborah said.

"That's great!" Manny smiled. "We can do this, you guys."

"I don't like the cooking." Taylor said. "How about dodgeball? It's even simpler."

"Dodgeball." Ignatius agreed.

"But that challenge already happened. Wouldn't Chris penalize us for that?" Manny asked.

"They repeated challenges in your season." Taylor justified.

"True." Manny said.

"...What is dodgeball?" Deborah whispered to Manny.

"You've never played it?!" Manny was shocked as Deborah shook her head no. "Come on, I'll show you." He led her away.

Confession Cam:

(Grace) "Manny and Deborah are getting close and Taylor told me Eddy is holding me back from making friends. Well, no more! Time for me to make friends!" She smiles.

"Ignatius! Let's warm up together!" Grace smiled.

Ignatius was spinning a ball in his hand. He was about to say no, but then deviously smiled. "Sure."

"Great!" Grace smiled. "You go first! Hit me with your best shot!"

"Hehe, okay." Ignatius swung the ball at her, hitting her hard in the chest.

"Ow!" Grace yelped. She slowly got up and caught her breath. "Good throw.."

Ignatius chuckled some more. "Ima try again."

Meanwhile, Erika was showing Carter the short script she had made.

"Do you like it?" She smiled.

"I have to kiss Asandra?" He asked.

"Yeah, is there a problem?" Erika frowned.

"I don't think that's a good idea..." Carter slowly said.

"Why? You two would be so cute!" Erika said.

"I know Asandra likes me..." Carter sighed. "But I just don't like her back. And I don't think a kiss would make it any better."

"Oh." Erika slumped down. "You're right. But who will play the couple?"

"Phoebe should be the girl, and maybe Dee as the guy?" Carter suggested.

"Alright..." Erika sighed.

Confession Cam:

(Erika) "I would've been more persistent, but I knew Carter was genuine!"

Derrik helped fit Eun in her dress. "You look stunning, Eun." He said as he tied a bow on the back of her sunflower dress. He had given her short hair a little curl.

"Thanks Derrik!" Eun exclaimed. "I'm so excited for my fans to write about this!"

"You know, you being the only new girl on the team has Mandy and Elli scared for their lives." He lied.

"No way." Eun gasped.

"Yup." Derrik said. "I think we should hookup to get them to go even crazier."

Pause. "Derrik!" Eun laughed. "You're a lunatic!"

"So is that a yes?" He asked.

She pulled away from him. "You shouldn't have asked. Now a lot of people are going to be writing crack shippings of us!" She wrote down in her notebook. "Ooh! Those'll be fun to read!" She giggled.

"Get out!" Derrik said, annoyed. "Send in Elli."

Eun walked out and Elli came in shortly after.

"Elli!" He exclaimed. "You look fabulous in that Canada flag dress." He pointed.

"Thanks." Elli said.

"You know, you'd look even better with arm candy right by your side." He winked at her. "After all, every beauty queen needs one, no?"

She quickly got the picture. "No thanks. Can you do my makeup so I can get out of here?"

Derrik angrily frowned. "Tell the other girls I'll do their makeup before they go up. It's better if it's fresh." He said emotionless.

"True!" Elli smiled. "Alright." She walked out and left Derrik deviously looking at the camera.

Confession Cam:

(Derrik) "Rejected by all three girls on my team?" He holds his head up. "No matter, they'll be the ones looking like fools later on."

(Elli) "Is it just me or is Derrik trying to channel Sam by doing this fashion show?"

"This isn't that hard!" Deborah laughed as Manny demonstrated to her how to play dodgeball.

"See! Just picture yourself working." Manny said. "You're good at dodging things because of the crowds and coworkers."

"Yeah." Deborah smiled. "Manny, thanks for helping me and not being annoyed by me wanting to go so bad."

"Anytime." Manny smiled. "This is a great experience, you should live it up."

"I'm slowly starting to get used to it." Deborah said.

"Great." Manny smiled back at her.

Suddenly, a loud horn rang. Time was up.

"Just in time." Manny laughed.

"Hi Chris." Taylor said as the Silent Knights stepped up to him in a small clearing where he and Chef were laying down on lawn chairs.

"What do you have for us, Taylor?" Chris asked.

"We're going to entertain you by playing a good old fashion game of dodgeball!" Taylor smirked.

"With five people?" Chris asked. He chuckled. "Let's see this."

"Ignatius is going to be a one man team because he's so good!" Grace smiled.

Ignatius stared her down. "First target." He mumbled to himself.

As soon as everyone was ready, Ignatius quickly grabbed three balls and pummeled them towards Grace, all hitting her simultaneously and knocking her down. When she got up, she complimented his throwing and joined him on his side.

Confession Cam:

(Ignatius) He's very annoyed. "I should have saved her for last. Now she's gonna annoy me for the rest of this game."

"Let's do this!" Grace said, looking at the three apposing members of her team, who all had balls.

Manny tried throwing one at Ignatius, but he caught it. "You're out." Ignatius said.

Deborah threw hers towards Grace, who jumped up to dodge it and landed in Ignatius's arms. "Good catch!" Grace giggled. Ignatius was annoyed and quickly dropped her in time for a ball to deck him in the face. "Whoa!" Grace said. "Wow, how nice of you to take that hit for me!"

Ignatius glared at Taylor as he rubbed his chin. "I was not-!" He angrily punched the ball, popping it.

"Can I get the next team?" Chris rose an eyebrow. "That was... Interesting."

The Vibrant Valentines stepped up next.

"What are you doing for me?" Chris yawned.

"We are going to present a short play!" Erika exclaimed. "About looooove."

"It stars Phoebe and Dee." Carter smiled.

They both stepped up there.

"I'm only doing this to win." Dee said to Phoebe.

"Same here." Phoebe said back.

"Action." Stephan blankly said.

"Phoebe, you are ecksquisite. Your beauty reminds me of the goddess of love." Dee recited.

"Dee, your voice brings melodies to my ears. The sound of it makes me want to hum along." Phoebe recited as well as Erika looked on, tearing up.

Confession Cam:

(Erika) "They have so much chemistry!"

"Why are we still talking?" Dee grabbed her face.

"You're right." Phoebe said. "Kiss me."

Dee paused, and slowly started to lean in. Chris and Chef were on the verge of their seats, all teared up. Just as their lips were about to touch, Erika screamed.

"SPIDER!" She yelled and pointed to Phoebe's arm, where a small spider was crawling.

"Scene." Stephan said with a relieved composure.

Dee grinned at Phoebe. "It's cool."

Phoebe blushed a little and then turned her attention towards the spider. "Hey, little guy." She picked it up and set it down on the ground. "There you go."

Erika walked up to her. "Sorry I kinda messed up your kiss."

"Thank you for doing it." Phoebe said. "That would have been a really fake kiss. I wouldn't have liked it."

"I think you would have." Erika smiled.

Liam stepped up next for the Flaming Fireworks.

"Good afternoon." Liam said, as if he was reciting something. "The fashion show is about to begin... Three lovely ladies will come out... and present their fashion for three different holidays... celebrated around the world."

Chris and Chef turned around to see Souun holding up cue cards for Liam to recite.

"Fashion show, eh?" Chef chuckled.

"Yes." Liam smiled. "Let's await for the lovely ladies!" He went to go sit with Chris and Chef, but tripped over himself and fell instead. "Oops."

Backstage, Derrik had grabbed the girls. "Quick change ladies. Put these newer and better dresses on." He pulled out three white dresses.

"But these are so plain." Mandy commented.

"Let's listen to him." Elli suggested. "He seems to know what he's doing."

"Yes!" Eun said, with the white dress already halfway on.

"And it's time to do your makeup too." Derrik said. "Just don't look at each other's makeup, cause that's bad luck."

"Really?" Elli asked.

"Yeah!" Derrik said.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Derrik's voice finally was heard after some time. "Time for the fashion show! Welcome Mandy, Elli, and Eun!"

The three girls all walked out one after the other in their white dresses. Chris, Chef and Liam gasped while Souun got wide-eyed. Eun, Mandy, and Elli all looked like clowns with the makeup Derrik had put on them.

"How do you like it, Chris?" Derrik asked, grinning deviously as he stepped out.

"It's... HIDEOUS!" Chris shouted. "Get these girls out of my sight! This defies labor day completely. Everyone knows you AREN'T supposed to wear white!"

The girls looked at each other and gasped when they saw how they looked.

"DERRIK!" Mandy yelled.

Chris gathered all the teams. "I think we can all agree that the Flaming Fireworks LOST!" He said. The girls angrily looked at Derrik, who shrugged. "But who wins? The Vibrant Valentines!"

"What!" Taylor shouted. "What did they do?"

"It's not what they did." Chris said. "It's what you did. Dodgeball was already done. And you played against your own team... Which is dumb."

"Nice one." Ignatius sarcastically said to Taylor, who rolled her eyes.

"I'm done for the day." Chris said and walked back inside. "Do the elimination on your own!"

Mandy looked at Derrik. "I think we can all agree that Derrik is out too."

Derrik shrugged. "I don't care anymore. This season was not for me."

"You got that right." Liam said.

"Bye." Derrik said, stepping into the outhouse.

Confession Cam:

(Mandy) "So Derrik didn't have any problem being eliminated this time." She chuckles. "Great."

As the Vibrant Valentines entered the mansion for the second time in a row, Erika stopped Asandra.

"Hey, Asandra, I tried." Erika said.

"Did you?" Asandra eagerly asked.

"Yeah, the play was supposed to star you and Carter, but he didn't want to." Erika frowned.

"Why not?" Asandra asked. "Does he get stage fright?"

"He only likes you as a friend, Asandra." Erika admitted. "I'm so sorry." She pulled her into a hug.

"I... Don't understand." Asandra cracked, and started sobbing. "But I really liked him!"

"I know..." Erika sighed and rubbed her back. "It's okay, at least you're still friends with him."

"True..." Asandra sighed and sniffled.

"And you have so many friends on this team. You don't have to be upset." Erika smiled at her.

"Thanks for telling me the truth." Asandra sniffed.

"No problem." Erika said and they both walked into the mansion to enjoy their second victory.

* * *

**There we have it! Happy Labor Day you guys! **

**And thanks for the reviews, I enjoy reading them very much.**

**NEXT TIME: Asandra looks for a way to get over Carter and Grace continues to try and befriend Ignatius.**


	6. Canada Day, Eh

**Canada Day, Eh**

_Flashback to last night:_

_Asandra sobbed all night, with Erika trying to calm her down._

_"Don't tell me to calm down!" Asandra cried. "Carter broke my heart!"_

_"Asandra, please!" Erika pleaded. "There are so many other fish in the sea. Love is beautiful, no matter who it's with."  
_

_"But I've loved him for such a long time!" Asandra sobbed._

_Carter and Dee heard from the other room. _

_"I feel so bad." Carter sighed._

_"Don't worry 'bout it." Dee said. "She can't cry forever. She'll get over it."_

_"I hope so." Carter said. "I don't want to lose her as a friend."_

_End of flashback._

The next morning, Asandra stood in front of the bathroom mirror. She took her black hair and tied it up in a short ponytail, and put a small purple cap on. There was a knock at the door. "Just a second!" She rolled on lip gloss, and then quickly ran to the door and opened it. It was Carter.

"Hi." He awkwardly smiled. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Nope." Asandra smiled. "I was just leaving!"

"Cool. Nice hat by the way." Carter said.

"Thanks!" Asandra walked off.

Confession Cam:

(Asandra) "I already cried." She holds her head up. "Time to move on!" She laughs. "I've wasted too much time."

"Hey." Erika smiled at Asandra.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked. "I heard what happened."

"I'm perfectly fine." Asandra said.

"Are you sure?" Erika asked.

"Yup." Asandra said. "I just need to calm down. It's been a long competition, even though it just started."

"It's okay." Phoebe said. "We all go through that moment, some earlier than others."

"My therapist told me it was a bad idea to come back here." Asandra laughed.

"Therapist?" Erika asked. "Asandra..."

"Well, there's no use in hiding it anymore." Asandra said. "After last season, I was diagnosed with OCD. It's not as bad as it seems! I just haven't been taking my pills..."

"Oh my god!" Erika gasped. "Asandra! You shouldn't have come here!"

"It's okay." Asandra laughed. "I started taking them again."

"You should have the entire time!" Erika snapped. Asandra frowned. "I'm sorry," Erika sighed. "I just have a lot of care for my friends too. I want you guys to be safe."

"You are both really good people." Asandra said to Erika and Phoebe.

Confession Cam:

(Asandra) "It's nice of Phoebe and Erika to worry about me, but I'm really fine." She holds her fist up. "Now I'm in game mode!" She says, trying to sound tough, but then awkwardly laughs.

Elli sat on the dock, frowning and clearly upset. "...It's just, I really want to win. The other teams have been in the mansion except for us." She was talking to Souun.

Confession Cam:

(Elli) "Souun is a really great listener." She sighs. "But I wish he could talk to me, then maybe I'd have a friend."

He patted her on the back.

"I'm so tired of losing." She sighed. "I know... The game just started, but last season I had motivation. I feel like I have no friends here this time."

Souun motioned to her to relax and calm down.

Liam walked up to them with some cooked fish and berries in his hands. "Hi Elli." He said. "I noticed you were upset before, so I got you these." He handed them to her.

She slightly smiled. "Thanks Liam."

"No problem." Liam said and sat down next to her. "By the way, you shouldn't get upset! We can just try harder today!"

"I know, but completely losing last time just made it so real." Elli said.

"It's okay! We got this today!" Liam held his fist up. He then tried to stand up, but tripped over himself and fell in the water instead, causing Elli to laugh.

"Thanks for cheering me up." She laughed.

Confession Cam:

(Liam) "Elli's my friend!" He happily proclaimed.

Ignatius looked at Manny and Deborah, who were sitting together and talking by a tree. "Imbeciles." He muttered.

He was interrupted and startled by Grace. "Hi Ignatius!"

Ignatius was clearly annoyed, and didn't bother to respond.

"Did you sleep well?" Grace asked, offering him an apple. "I picked it from a tree over there."

He snatched the apple from her hand. "Mhm." He kept staring Manny and Deborah down.

"Watcha looking at?" Grace turned around and looked at Manny and Deborah.

"They're obviously gonna hook up." Taylor said angrily, stepping into the scene.

"What makes you think that?" Grace asked.

"They're always together." Taylor said. "Remind me of you and Eddy, but we all see how that's turning out."

Grace frowned. "I can't believe it either."

Ignatius rolled his eyes.

"Say," Taylor lifted a finger. "Why don't we form an alliance against them?"

"But they haven't done anything wrong..." Grace defended.

"They seem to be rubbing their friendship in your face." Taylor pointed out. "Tell me, when's the last time you had a conversation with either of them?"

"Two days ago..." Grace frowned.

"Couples are dangerous in this game, Grace. Right, Ignatius?" Taylor stared at Ignatius, hoping he'd play along.

Ignatius looked back and Manny and Deborah, then turned to Grace and Taylor. "Right."

Confession Cam:

(Grace) "Taylor and Ignatius are right! Manny and Deborah are no friends of mine! Taylor and Ignatius are!"

(Taylor) "Manipulating Grace is so easy." She shrugs. "I don't really care about her feelings, but if I make her think I do, it's another vote for me. Same with Ignatius."

(Ignatius) "I don't really care about these two girls at all, but I'll use them for the time being."

A patriotic Canadian song played all around Play Des Losers. The campers gathered around the buffet area and noticed Canadian flags all over the place, red and white decorations, and Chris in Canadian themed clothing. He stood in front of three platforms, color coded by teams. "It's Canada day!" Chris exclaimed. "I'm sure you all know what Canada Day is, so I don't have to explain it."

"Actually." Dee raised his hand. "I don't."

"It's the national day of Canada." Mandy said.

"No shit." Ignatius rolled his eyes.

"Every country has their own day!" Eun exclaimed.

"Yes, Canada day is the celebration of when three colonies were united into Canada." Chris said. "For today's challenge, your knowledge on Canada is going to be tested in a trivia game!"

"Yes!" Stephan cheered.

Confession Cam:

(Stephan) He is smiling. "Time to showcase my knowledge."

(Phoebe) "I'm so glad we have Stephan on our team." She smiles.

(Dee) "Stephan better prove himself today."

"We have this in the bag." Mandy smirked. "With my knowledge."

"We can do this, Deborah." Manny smiled.

"I hope so." Deborah smiled a little. "I knew all that studying would come in handy!"

Confession Cam:

(Deborah) "Even at home, my parent's say I need a break from working and studying so hard, but I'm about to prove them wrong! Let's go Knights!"

"Put these on." Chris handed everyone a bracelet.

"Why do we have these?" Eun asked, studying the bracelet.

"Good question, Eun." Chris smirked. "Allow me to show you what happens when you get a question incorrect." He pressed a button and Liam got electrocuted by the bracelet.

"Yeow!" Liam screamed.

"I don't want that to happen to me..." Phoebe gasped.

"Then you better get everything right." Mandy said.

"Here's the catch." Chris smirked. "One person from each team will face off against the other two. You will each have three chances to get a right answer. As soon as you get three wrong, you're out! We'll keep the questions coming until there's one person left in each round."

"Seems easy enough." Manny said.

"Just because you get to the end does not mean your team will win." Chris said. "The team with the most correct questions will win. Let's begin. Dee, Deborah, and Liam, please step up."

Dee, Deborah, and Liam all stepped up to their team's platform. He snapped his finger and an intern rushed out and handed each of them a small chalkboard and some chalk.

"First question." Chris smirked. "What kind of leaf is on the Canadian flag?"

Liam and Deborah quickly wrote on their chalkboards and presented them. They both wrote down maple leaf. Dee had written down four-leaf clover.

"Deborah and Liam are correct. Dee, you got it wrong." He pressed a button and Dee was electrocuted.

"Are you serious?!" He yelled.

"I warned ya." Chris laughed. "Next question. Name something that is important in Canada's economy."

Liam quickly wrote down fish and presented it. Deborah wrote petroleum and Dee wrote down video games.

"Liam and Deborah are correct again. Dee is wrong again." Chris smirked and zapped Dee again.

Confession Cam:

(Dee) He glares at the camera. "This ain't fun."

"Dee, if you get another question wrong, you're out of the challenge." Chris said. "Name three very famous Canadian celebrities."

Liam wrote down Justin Bieber, Celine Dion, and Rachel McAdams. Dee wrote down Nelly, Drake, and Justin Bieber. Deborah didn't write down anything. Shocked.

Confession Cam:

(Deborah) Her hair is all frizzed up and she is frowning. "I don't really have time to watch TV or listen to that kind of music." She sighs.

"Dee has 1 right and 2 wrong. Deborah has 2 right and 1 wrong. Liam has 3 right." Chris said.

"Yeah! Go Liam!" Elli cheered.

"Let's make things a little more difficult." Chris said. "What is the area of Canada, in square kilometers?"

"What?!" Dee gasped.

Liam frowned. "I don't know that."

Chris shrugged and shocked them both. "That means Dee is out." Dee angrily stomped off and sat in a losers bench. "Deborah?" He looked at her.

She held up her chalkboard. "3,855,101 square miles." She breathed slowly, but got electrocuted anyway.

"I asked for kilometers, not miles." Chris angrily stated. "Deborah, if you get one more wrong, you're out too. Liam needs two more wrong to be out. Next and hopefully the last question. Is Canada the largest country in the world, or the second largest?"

Liam and Deborah took a while to think about what to put, but they both finally answered. Liam put second largest while Deborah put largest. "

"Deborah is wrong!" Chris happily exclaimed and electrocuted her. "Liam stays in the game! Dee and Deborah are OUT."

Deborah frowned and sat in the losers bench.

**VV: 1**

**SK: 2**

**FF: 4**

"Next up is Phoebe, Ignatius, and Eun." Chris said.

"Don't electrocute me." Ignatius said in a threatening voice.

"You signed the contract." Chris reminded him.

Confession Cam:

(Phoebe) "I really hope I can get my team up there again. I don't blame Dee. Those questions were hard."

"What is the capitol of Canada?"

Phoebe quickly wrote down Ottawa. Eun and Ignatius wrote down Toronto.

"Phoebe is correct!" Chris pressed the button to electrocute Ignatius and Eun.

"Ignatius are you okay!" Grace called out. Taylor held her back.

"He fine." Taylor said.

"I thought it was Toronto!" Eun gasped.

"It's Ottawa." Phoebe said.

"What are the two languages of Canada?" Chris asked, raising an eyebrow at the three.

Phoebe wrote down English and French. Eun wrote down English and French. Ignatius wrote down I DONT CARE.

Confession Cam:

(Ignatius) "I'll take the three stupid electrocutions and get out of this dumb competition. I'll get revenge on Chris later."

"Ignatius has 2 wrong answers. One more and he will be out of this challenge. Phoebe has not been electrocuted... Yet. And Eun needs two more to leave." Chris grinned. "Now how many provinces does Canada have?"

"Seven?" Phoebe asked, raising up her chalkboard.

"Nine!" Eun exclaimed.

"It's obviously one." Ignatius joked.

"No!" Chris snapped. "Ten! There's ten! Ignatius you're out!"

Ignatius took his electrocution and shrugged, walking to the losers table.

"What is the name of the highest mountain in Canada?" Chris asked.

"I... I'm sorry guys." Phoebe turned to her team. "I don't know this one either."

"It's okay." Chris said. "Eun got it wrong anyway."

"What?!" Eun gasped. "But I thought it was the-" Zzzzzapppp. She started mumbling and stumbled to her seat.

"Eun!" Mandy angrily snapped.

"Phoebe! You have survived this round." Chris said.

"Yay!" Phoebe smiled.

**VV: 3**

**SK: 2**

**FF: 5**

"Next up is Erika, Taylor, and Souun." Chris said. Erika and Taylor stepped up. "Uh, where's Souun?"

"He was here a minute ago!" Elli said.

"Maybe he went off to go meditate." Eun said.

"You've got to be kidding me! This is a challenge!" Mandy snapped. "Is he not here to play?!"

"Well we have to keep going with or without him." Chris said. "Looks like this'll be a two person round."

"Great." Taylor smirked at Erika, who gulped nervously.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "I got this in the bag." She smirked.

(Erika) "I can do this! I have love on my side!"

"First question. What are the two national sports of Canada?"

Taylor laughed. "Too easy." She muttered as she wrote down hockey and lacrosse.

Erika gulped and wrote down hockey... And baseball.

"Taylor, you are correct! Erika, incorrect." Chris laughed as she got shocked.

"Ouch!" Erika cried out. "That hurt!"

"It's okay Erika!" Asandra cheered. "Let's go!"

"Next question is about the Olympic games." Chris said.

"Sweet!" Taylor grinned.

"How many were hosted by Canada?" Chris grinned.

"Three." Taylor held up her board. "I can tell you where and what year if you want."

"That won't be necessary." Chris said.

Erika sadly held up her board. She had written 1. Shocked.

"Taylor has two right. Erika has two wrong." Chris laughed.

Dee angrily stared at Chris.

Confession Cam:

(Dee) "So I'm listening to dese questions, and they're rigged! Taylor is going to know dem all more than Erika."

"Let's make the third question hard. What is the name of Canada's longest highway?" Chris asked.

"Mad rigged." Dee whispered to Carter.

"Honeymoon Avenue?" Erika asked.

"No." Chris said and electrocuted her.

"Ow! ...I see stars!" Erika pointed up to nothing in particular. "And unicorns! And hearts! Awww."

"It's obviously the Trans-Canadian Highway." Taylor said confidently.

"Taylor..." Chris awkwardly stared at Erika as he spoke. "You made it."

"I knew I would." Taylor smirked and walked off.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "Don't ask me how I know that."

**VV: 3**

**SK: 5**

**FF: 5**

Confession Cam:

(Mandy) "So now we're tied with the Silent Knights, no thanks to Souun." She smacks her forehead. "I should have gotten Souun out before Derrik. At least he would have tried to win!"

"The Silent Knights and Flaming Fireworks are tied for first place." Chris smirked at the camera. "But the Valentines aren't out yet! Or are they? Let's get some veterans up here. Carter, Manny, and Elli, step up."

"Yay!" Elli clapped as she got up.

Confession Cam:

(Elli) "I'm really confident about this. In third grade, my teacher made me memorize 200 facts about Canada. I remember most of them." She smiled.

"First question." Chris pronounced dramatically. "Who is the Canadian head of state?"

Everyone wrote down Queen Elizabeth II. "Correct! You each earn a point for your team... Sadly." He looked at his button.

"What is the name of the National Anthem?"

Manny and Elli wrote down 'O Canada', while Carter wrote 'My Dear Canada'.

"Carter, you are wrong." Chris smiled and pressed the button.

"Ahhhh!" Carter yelped in pain as he got shocked.

"Third question." Chris chuckled. "How many points are on the maple leaf in the Canadian flag?"

Elli looked up and counted in her head. Carter and Manny both wrote 9.

"Elli, answer now." Chris demanded.

Elli wrote 11 on her board.

"Elli is correct!" Chris laughed and shocked the other two.

Confession Cam:

(Manny) "Aww man." He frowned. "I was so confident with that answer."

"Get it together, Carter!" Dee said.

"What did Alexander Graham Bell invent?"

Carter struggled with this one. "Uh..."

Confession Cam:

(Carter) "I didn't really pay attention much in history class." He nervously shrugs.

While Manny and Elli had written the correct answer, the telephone, Carter had written the school bell.

"Good guess, Carter." Stephan tried to make him feel better after he was electrocuted and forced to sit in the loser chair.

Confession Cam:

(Stephan) "It's not looking good for my team... It's up to me and Asandra now. I'm confident that I can bring our score up."

"Elli, you have gotten every question right so far. Manny, you have gotten one wrong." Chris said. He looked at his watch. "Let's try to hurry this up. Who was the first explorer to reach Canada in 1497?"

Elli and Manny looked at each other nervously and shrugged. "We don't know." Elli frowned.

"Shocker." Chris chuckled and pressed the button. "Literally! The answer was John Cabot."

"Come on Elli!" Mandy shouted. "That one was a no brainer!"

"Sorry..." Elli said.

"What tourist attraction is shared with New York?" Chris yawned.

"Easy." Manny smiled and held up his board, with Niagara Falls scribbled on it.

Elli held hers up too. Niagara Falls.

"You both get it right." Chris rolled his eyes. "Try answering this one! How many time zones are in Canada?"

They both wrote down six.

"You're good." Chris chuckled. "What is the most popular cheese in Canada?

Manny wrote down Swiss. Elli wrote down Cheddar. Chris happily pressed the button and electrocuted Manny. "Manny's out!" He laughed.

"That was painful." Manny sighed.

"I made it! I did it!" Elli cheered. "All by myself!"

"Good job Elli." Liam gave her a thumbs up.

"Seven points!" Eun wrote down in her notebook. "How great!"

**VV: 4**

**SK: 10**

**FF: 12**

Mandy rolled her eyes. "It's my turn."

"Yes it is." Chris smirked. "You're up against Grace and Stephan."

"Oh no." Grace gulped. "I'm up against two really smart people."

"So just be ready to get zapped." Chris chuckled. "First question! How many bird species are in Canada?"

"That's extremely hard!" Grace complained.

Chris shrugged. "Oh well."

Stephan and Mandy both held up their boards. "About 630 species." Mandy proudly said.

Grace had written 140. Zap. "Ouch!" She cried.

"What is the number of cattle living in Canada?" Chris smirked.

Grace groaned. "Hard, again." She started tearing up and didn't even bother to answer, getting an immediate electrocution.

Mandy and Stephan both held out the same answer too. This time, Stephan spoke. "Canada is home to 15 million cattle, 9 million of which live on the prairies."

Confession Cam:

(Phoebe) "Stephan is SO smart! It's really attractive." She giggles.

"Here's an easy one for Grace to try an get back in the game." Chris said. "What is Newfoundland's nickname?"

Grace frowned and shook her head no. She wrote down something that she was not confident about at all. "Land of the fish?"

"No." Mandy said. "The rock."

"Correct." Chris said, pointing to Mandy and Stephan. "Grace, you're out. Sorrrryyyy!" He laughed as he shocked her one last time.

"Next question. How many jails are there in Canada?"

"198." They both held up the same answer.

After four more questions and no shocks, Chris got bored and angry. "That's it!" He cried. "I'm tired of this! I'll let you both pass on. You're both boring and too smart for this!"

Mandy shrugged. "It's about time my team wins, don't you agree?"

**VV: 12**

**SK: 10**

**FF: 20**

"That was the end of the first cycle!" Chris announced. "Now we're going to put the winners of each round against each other."

"Chris! I didn't go." Asandra frowned.

"Oh." Chris acted shocked. "I forgot about you. Guess you'll have to go against Taylor and Mandy."

"It's best if she don't go at all." Dee said.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Asandra frowned.

"Nothing." Stephan calmed her down. "Just go."

"I got this!" Asandra smiled and stepped up.

She really didn't. She got no answers correct and got shocked off the stage. Chris took a small break and let Chef take over, causing Taylor and Mandy to keep going on for 17 rounds!

"These questions sure are easy." Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Seventeen rounds?!" Chris yelled when he came back. "That's it! Someone get off the stage!"

Taylor yawned. "I'll go. I really don't care anymore. It's not like my team will win against the Fireworks anyw-AAAYYYYY!" Chris shocked her halfway through her sentence.

**VV: 12**

**SK: 27**

**FF: 37**

"The Silent Knights have a final score of 27! They aren't winning, hehe." Chris smirked. "Can the Valentines pass them and get to second place at least? Let's find out. Phoebe and Liam, step up!"

"Good luck." Liam slightly smiled.

"Thanks." Phoebe frowned.

Confession Cam:

(Phoebe) "I can't believe we're so far behind..." She sighs. "Now our only hope is to pass the Knights!"

"In what year did the Canadian Bank open?" Chris grinned, hoping they'd both get it wrong.

"1935?" Phoebe asked, preparing to get shocked.

"1950?" Liam gulped.

"Wrong, Liam." Chris cheerfully pressed the button. "Phoebe you got it correct."

"Yay!" Phoebe cheered.

"Where in Canada are there diamond mines?" Chris asked.

Phoebe frowned and scribbled something down. Liam presented his answer: In the northwest. Phoebe got zapped instantly.

"Wrong!" Chris laughed. "Next question: What is the name of the biggest mall in Canada."

Phoebe smiled. "I know this!" She presented her chalkboard. "West Edmonton Mall."

"Uh oh." Muttered Liam as he got shocked again.

"This is ridiculous." Mandy rolled her eyes.

Confession Cam:

(Mandy) "We already won! This is a waste of time."

"What percent of the worlds polar bears lives in Canada?"

Liam wrote down the correct answer, 50 percent. Phoebe got zapped.

"What kind of juice do Canadians drink the most of per capita?"

Both answered correctly, fruit juice.

"How large was the lobster that made history when it was caught in Nova Scotia in 1977?"

"I know this!" Liam smiled. "This is awesome!"

"What is it?" Phoebe was frustrated.

"9.3 kilograms!" Liam smiled.

"That is... Correct?" Chris rose an eyebrow.

Confession Cam:

(Liam) He happily pointed to himself. "I'm an expert at anything that has to do with sea animals!"

**VV: 15**

**SK: 27**

**FF: 41**

"So Elli is out." Chris said. "Next up we have-"

"Wait." Mandy interrupted. "We aren't going to move on."

"What?" Elli frowned. "Why not?"

"We already won." Mandy said. "Look at the score."

"Trueeee." Chris said. He then looked down at the button. "But wouldn't you want to give the Valentines a chance to beat the Knights?"

"No." Mandy said. "I just want to go to my mansion. And it's about time that they eliminate someone anyway."

"Not fair." Stephan said.

"Fair enough." Chris said. "It's been a long day." He pressed the button, shocking everyone that had the bracelet. "That was for my final enjoyment!" He laughed but got grabbed by Ignatius, who shoved a bunch of bracelets down his wrist.

"Your turn." Ignatius smirked and grabbed the button from Chris's hands and pressed it. Chris got shocked.

"Yeow!" He yelled, then glared at Ignatius as he grabbed the button back. "Meet me in a few for the elimination ceremony."

**Third Elimination Ceremony**

"Welcome to your first elimination ceremony!" Chris exclaimed happily.

"This isn't funny." Dee said.

"Yeah yeah." Chris crossed his arms. "Just cast your votes for someone to go into the outhouse drop of shame." He chuckled.

"That's disgusting." Stephan gagged.

"No kidding." Chris chuckled.

Confession Cam:

(Stephan) "I'm voting for Dee..." He shrugged. "Sorry, but he didn't help much during the challenge, and I feel more confident with the others that are here."

(Erika) She frowned, obviously conflicted. "This is so hard..."

(Asandra) "Eliminating someone from this team is so hard. I like everyone!"

"These small calendars represent your safety." Chris held up five mini calendars. "If you get a calendar, you'll live to see more holidays. If you don't... You'll enter the outhouse drop of shame. Simple, right?"

"Simple and disgusting." Carter gulped.

"How are we going to get out of it?" Phoebe asked.

"It'll take you somewhere." Chris laughed. "But you can't crawl back up. Ever."

"I wouldn't want to go down that thing twice." Asandra said.

"Who gets a calendar? Let's find out. Mini calendars go to... Stephan, Phoebe, and Erika." He threw the calendars in their direction.

"I wonder if my birthday is marked in this." Erika started shuffling through the months.

"It's not." Chris said, annoyed. "Next calendar goes to Carter."

"Awesome!" He smiled.

"Dee, Asandra." Chris looked back and forth between them. "The final calendar will go to one of you. The other will get a different kind of symbol when they meet what's in the outhouse."

"I hope it's not me!" Asandra gulped.

"Sadly, it is." Chris said as he threw a calendar Dee's way.

"No! Why me?" Asandra frowned.

"It's what's best for you." Erika frowned. "It's not healthy for you to stay here."

"I guess you're right." Asandra sighed and stepped into the outhouse. "This is not a healthy way to go though."

"Wait, here!" Phoebe pulled out a clothespin. "Cover your nose."

"Thanks." Asandra gulped as she put it on. "Well, good luck you guys! Wish you all the best of luck." She jumped in.

Confession Cam:

(Phoebe) "I'm sad to see Asandra go, but it's better for her to not be here any longer, before she start's losing it again... I hope I don't get held back for what I have... Maybe I shouldn't tell anybody after all..."

Mandy enjoyed the food that she was getting. "Desert is great here." She smiled. She then noticed someone in the corner of her eye. "Now you decide to show up!" She yelled at Souun. He stepped back, taken by surprise. "You aren't a team player! You're days in this game are numbered."

Confession Cam:

(Souun) He gulps.

(Mandy) "Souun is so useless. Someone who actually WANTED to play the game could have been here. Instead, we have this guy, who's all about anything but competing." She is clearly frustrated. "Shouldn't he be outside sleeping by himself or something?"

* * *

**NEXT TIME: Taylor continues to manipulate Grace into doing what she wants, Dee and Stephan aren't so sure about trusting each other, and Elli continues to try and and make up with Mandy with Liam's help.**


	7. Sinko De Mayo

**Sinko De Mayo**

Erika was sulking in her losers tent when Phoebe walked in. "Still bummed we lost?" Phoebe asked.

"It's not really that." Erika said. "I just feel... Empty."

"Empty?" Phoebe asked.

"Like, unfulfilled." Erika corrected.

"Why do you feel unfulfilled?" Phoebe asked.

"Because I came here on a mission to match people up, but I haven't even been close to doing so." Erika sighed.

"Maybe it's because our team is so small." Phoebe said.

"No." Erika smiled a little. "I can honestly match you to anyone on our team."

Phoebe blushed a little. "I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

Erika smiled even more. "I think you'd be cute with Dee! You had so much chemistry when you were acting in the other challenge!"

"You think so?" Phoebe gulped. "I thought you said Stephan liked me."

"Oh no!" Erika gasped. "It's a love triangle! This is horrible!"

"Calm down." Phoebe assured her. "There's no love triangle if there aren't any feelings there."

"So you don't like either of them?" Erika asked.

"I don't know..." Phoebe looked away.

Confession

(Erika) She's very excited. "No doubt Phoebe has a thing for one of them! I just have to find out who it is!"

(Phoebe) "Erika is convinced that both Stephan and Dee like me... I hope that's not true... I don't want to be forced into a Total Drama love triangle... Those never end well."

Meanwhile, in the mansion, Souun and Eun faced one another in a small and empty room. It was quiet.

"What do I do next?" Eun excitedly asked him. He walked up to her and helped her into a relaxing position. "Thanks!" Eun said. "I can't wait for you to teach me more!"

Souun smiled at her and then got into the same position and started breathing deeply.

Eun interrupted him. "Hey, Souun. Where were you yesterday? During the challenge. Mandy got really mad."

Confession Cam:

(Eun) "I want Souun to give me an idea so I can try to save him! I don't want him to go! He's so complex I can use him for so many fanfics!"

Souun sighed and walked towards the window, motioning for Eun to follow him. He looked out and searched for someone, then finally pointed to Ignatius.

"Ignatius?" Eun asked. "What?"

Souun acted out breaking something.

"I don't get it." Eun said. "You were with Ignatius?"

Souun frowned, but then nodded. He acted out breaking something again.

"You broke something?" Eun asked. He shook his head no and pointed again and acted again. "He broke something?"

_Flashback / Chris yelled at Ignatius during the challenge. "Ignatius you're out!"_

_Ignatius took his electrocution and shrugged, walking to the losers table. After a few moments though, he got up and sped away towards the loser's tents. Souun spotted this and curiously followed him to the tents and watched as Ignatius looked for something in the Fireworks' area. "Let's see how much of an advantage you have now." Ignatius grumbled as he found Liam's fishing equipment and prepared to snap it. Souun gasped, causing Ignatius to look at him. "Hey, you!" He dropped Liam fishing gear and chased after Souun, who seemingly disappeared around a corner. /_

Confession Cam:

(Eun) She scratches her head. "I still don't get it..." She scribbles something in her notebook.

"Hey you guys." Carter smiled, sitting across from Dee and Stephan. "Just in case we lose today, who would you want to get rid of?"

"Erika for sure." Stephan said. "Nothing against her, I think Phoebe's a better player."

"Agreed." Dee said.

"Alright..." Carter said.

Confession Cam:

(Carter) "It's sad that my alliance has to get rid of the nice girls on our team, but it has to be done in this game..."

(Dee) "Carter really wants ta'have dis final three alliance but I ain't so sure bout that." He shrugs. "He's cool, but I'm not a hundred percent set on taking him to finals either."

Elli enjoyed some ice cream that she had grabbed from the freezer in the mansion. Liam came into the room.

"Elli, you know how you want Mandy to be friends with you?" He brought up.

"Yeah..." Elli slowly said.

"Well I want to help you!" Liam said.

"Aw, really?" Elli smiled.

"Yes." Liam smiled. "You're my friend, and that's what friends are for!"

"Thanks!" Elli said. "I've been ready to get Mandy to let go of the past. Jay played us both, we shouldn't be mad at each other."

"That's right." Liam agreed.

Mandy walked in. "Eat some protein and calcium, you guys. We have to win again today."

"Yeah." Elli smiled and nodded. "I agree with you, Mandy."

"Ok." Mandy nodded and walked out. Elli sighed.

Confession Cam:

(Elli) "It's like, I try so hard to drop things with Mandy, but she just won't work with me... And I can't give up. That's one of my major goals this season. It's part of my redemption!"

"And then I baked about 20 more muffins. They go fast at Coffee Time." Deborah explained her baking skills to Manny.

"You seem like a pro." Manny laughed.

"That's what everyone calls me at work." Deborah giggled. "I have magic hands."

"Hehe." Ignatius chuckled. He, Taylor, and Grace were watching them. "Magic hands."

"Gross!" Grace playfully slapped his arm.

"They really have to go." Taylor said. "But I really don't want to lose another challenge."

"Mixed feelings?" Grace asked.

"Yup." Taylor said.

Confession Cam:

(Grace) "Last season, I would never have befriended people like Ignatius and Taylor... I mean look at them! But they're actually my two closest friends here right now! If that's not progress than what is?" She happily says.

"Campers!" Chris announced. "Challenge time!" A Mexican band was instantly heard playing Mariachi.

"What's this?" Elli asked excitedly.

"Nice costumes." Taylor joked.

"It's a Mexican band!" Elli clapped.

"That's right." Chris grinned. "Today we are celebrated Cinco De Mayo! Mexican independence day!"

"Wait." Elli said. "Cinco De Mayo isn't Mexican independence day, it celebrates a Mexican victory over France, thought unattainable."

"Is that so?" Liam asked.

"Yeah." Elli said.

"You're Mexican?!" Eun exclaimed, ready to write this fact down in her notebook.

"No, I'm not." Elli said.

Confession Cam:

(Elli) "I'm not Mexican, but all Hispanic cultures deserve to be respected."

"Doesn't matter." Chris said. "Today's challenge is to pick one of the ten Mexican recipes I have here and cook them as a team and then present them to me and Chef." He held out ten flashcards.

"Awesome! We get to cook." Deborah smiled and high-fived Manny.

"The Fireworks get the first pick because they won the last challenge." Chris said.

"Let's let Elli pick." Mandy said. "She knows about Hispanic foods better than we all do."

Elli smiled ear to ear. "Thanks, Mandy!" She ran to Chris and picked the first recipe she saw, one for a Mexican dessert, Flan.

"This'll definitely knock their socks off." She said.

"Flan?" Mandy asked.

"Trust me." Elli said. "It's delicious."

"Okay..." Mandy said.

Chris held nine up "Knights are up next."

"Deborah, you can choose." Taylor gave her a fake smile.

"Okay." Deborah smiled. She went up, looked at all the recipes, and chose Guacamole.

"Who doesn't like this?" She smiled.

"Nice pick." Manny smiled.

"Valentines?" Chris looked at them.

"Ooh! Tacos! Tacos!" Erika clapped.

"Yeah, it's the only one I know how to make." Phoebe agreed.

"It's the only one we all know how ta make." Dee said.

Erika went up to Chris and happily took the recipe for tacos.

**Flaming Fireworks**

Mandy stared at Souun as Elli read down the ingredients list. "I got my eyes on you." She threateningly said.

"Hey, don't be mean to him!" Eun gasped. "He's a great guy!"

"He didn't even show up to the last challenge." Mandy said.

"It's because he was doing something very important!" Eun defended.

"More important than winning?" Mandy raised an eyebrow and looked back at Souun. "What was he doing?"

"Uh..." Eun was stumped. She frowned. "Something that was more important than the game."

Confession Cam:

(Mandy) "The game should be the most important thing to everyone here." She crosses her arms. "If it isn't that important to Souun, then maybe he shouldn't be here."

"Souun's a great guy." Eun said. "Most of my fanfictions will have him as a superhero!"

Before Mandy could reply, Liam rushed up with a bunch of eggs and accidentally tripped, causing the eggs to land all over Mandy.

"Seriously?!" Mandy yelled. "Liam! Look what you've done!"

"I-I'm so sorry!" Liam exclaimed, trying to help rub the egg yolks off of Mandy, but only spreading them around more.

"Just stop." Mandy said. "You know what, don't even participate. You've done enough!"

Elli frowned at Mandy, and was about to say something but Liam shook his head at her not to. She kept her composure.

**Vibrant Valentines**

"Okay, what do we need to get?" Stephan asked.

"We should all get a different ingredient to speed things up!" Phoebe said.

"Good idea." Stephan and Dee said at the same time and smiled at her. She awkwardly looked down.

Confession Cam:

(Phoebe) "I really hope Erika's not right about _both_ of them liking me..."

"Wait, so what do I get?" Phoebe asked.

"You get some lettuce." Erika said. "I'll get the shredded cheese!"

"I'll get the meat." Dee smirked.

"I'll get the shells." Carter smiled.

"So what do I get?" Stephan asked.

"Get some sauce or somthin." Dee remarked.

"Okay..." Stephan said as they all split off to get their ingredients.

Confession Cam:

(Erika) "We all have to work together to not lose!" She smiles. "There'd be another day to match Phoebe up with one of the guys! We just gotta give it time to see who."

**Silent Knights**

"I'm good at making food from scratch, and I've made guacamole before." Deborah smiled. "There's no way we're sending someone home tonight."

"Yeah!" Manny cheered. "We got this, you guys."

"Okay." Grace said. "What do we need?"

"...Avocados..." Taylor stared at Grace to see if she was kidding or not.

"Okay!" Grace smiled and went to go get some.

"Since you already know how to make it, I don't have to help you." Ignatius said to Deborah.

"Leave it to me." Deborah smiled. She took out a tomato and started cutting it up. "Manny, can you get me some lemon juice?"

"Sure thing." Manny smiled and went to go find some.

Ignatius rose an eyebrow at the speed of Deborah's cutting. He then looked at Grace, who happily returned with four avocados.

"I only needed two, but the more the merrier." Deborah said, glancing over at Grace then getting back to cutting.

"No worries." Ignatius said to Deborah. "I'll make some for myself... And Grace." He smirked.

Confession Cam:

(Ignatius) "I'm going to enjoy messing with this girl." He deviously smiles.

**Flaming Fireworks**

Elli quickly stirred the ingredients together in a bowl. "Three eggs, sugar, condensed milk, evaporated milk, and vanilla extract. We have everything." She smiled. "This is ready for the oven."

"Yay!" Eun cheered. "So you can cook?"

"All the girls cook by my age in my culture." Elli said. Eun nodded and wrote this in her notebook.

Confession Cam:

(Eun) "The fanfictions I'm going to publish when I get out of here are gonna be so great!"

Elli let out a sigh of relief as she put the flan batter in the oven to bake. Mandy observed Eun and Elli's interactions.

"I wonder why everyone seems to like her." She wondered to herself.

"She's a great person." Liam said, stepping up next to her.

Mandy whipped her head in his direction. "Uh, no she's not."

"Yes she is!" Liam defended. "Look at her, trying her best." He smiled. "You want to win, right Mandy?"

"Yes." Mandy said. "More than anything."

"You feel like you need redemption?" Liam asked.

"For sure." Mandy said.

"So does she, Mandy." Liam said.

"But last season." Mandy crossed her arms.

"That was Jay's fault." Liam said. "You know that Elli was a victim."

"We both were." Mandy nodded.

Liam smiled. "Can't get mad over losing. I remember losing my first fishing contest, but I wasn't mad, I asked the winner for advice and he gave it to me."

"And?" Mandy raised an eyebrow.

"I got better." Liam smiled. He happily started skipping away, but tripped yet again. "Oof!"

Confession Cam:

(Mandy) "Liam's right! It was all stupid Jay's fault!" She holds her fist up. "Oh... Where's Bridgette with that voodoo doll when you need her?"

(Liam) He is really smiling. "Anything for a friend."

**Vibrant Valentines**

Everyone eventually returned with the ingredient they were each assigned.

"This is too easy!" Carter exclaimed as they happily started putting the tacos together.

"I'm pretty sure that's not good." Stephan pointed out. "The other teams are working really hard."

"He might be right." Phoebe admitted.

Confession Cam:

(Dee) "Looks like we might not win this one. And I don't wanna get rid of Phoebe, cause she's cool and cute. Plus I almost kissed her that one challenge."

Stephan frowned. "I hope we can pull at least second place. That way, we won't have to vote someone out."

"Yeah, we can only hope." Phoebe said.

"Don't lose hope yet!" Erika smiled. "We have what the other teams don't: the power of teamwork! We can win this!"

Confession Cam:

(Dee) "Eh, I won't turn on Stephan and Carter yet. They're better to get us more wins. Guess Ima go for Erika then."

**Silent Knights**

"I'm almost done." Deborah said, squeezing some limes over the guacamole.

"Same here." Ignatius said to Grace, smirking. Taylor chuckled as she saw him offer her some.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "I just watched as Ignatius put cockroaches, garlic, and mushrooms into his guacamole... And I'm just going to watch as he feeds it to Grace."

"This is... Good!" Grace smiled.

"Really?!" Ignatius snapped.

"I really like it!" Grace ate some more, causing a nearby Taylor to gag. "You're such a great friend, Iggy!" She hugged him.

"Iggy?!" Ignatius pulled away. "Excuse me while I go do something else." He stormed off, leaving Grace confused.

"What's up with him?" She asked Taylor.

Taylor tried not to laugh as she shrugged, then a light bulb went off in her head. "Isn't it obvious?" She smirked.

"What?" Grace thought.

"He likes you!" Taylor said to her.

"No way." Grace gasped.

"Don't you think he's good looking." Taylor did the eyebrow roll.

"But Eddy..." Grace paused.

"Ignatius is here for you. Eddy isn't." Taylor pointed out.

"They didn't ask him to return!" Grace defended.

"If he really liked you, he would've fought to." Taylor said. She noticed Ignatius coming back. "That guy right there is cuter and manlier than Eddy. He'd stand up for you in a heartbeat if you were his."

"I... Uh..." Grace didn't say anything.

"Think." Taylor shrugged and stepped away from Grace, leaving her to awkwardly look at Ignatius.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) She holds her thumb and index finger very closely together. "See this? This is how small the seed you plant can be, and it can still grow to be as big as the sun." She laughs.

"Time for me and Chef to try the Mexican dishes!" Chris announced. "Everyone come present theirs!"

Erika, Deborah, and Elli presented their team's dish to Chris and Chef, who tried each one.

"These are all great." Chris said after burping.

"Agreed. Nice meal." Chef said, handing Chris a toothpick and using his own while rubbing his belly.

"We should have them cook for us more often." Chris laughed.

"Who won?" Mandy interrupted.

"Oh." Chris remembered. "Well they were all pretty good. But I like my desserts so the Fireworks win again!"

Liam, Elli, and Mandy cheered and hugged each other.

"Great job, Elli!" Mandy exclaimed. "That was all you!"

Elli didn't know what to say. She looked at Liam, who gave her a thumbs up, and happily hugged him.

"Eh, Valentines lose." Chris said sarcastically. "I've had better tacos and this guacamole is the ish."

Manny high-fived Deborah.

"Oh no." Erika frowned. "Now we have to send someone home!"

"Actually, today's challenge was a reward challenge!" Chris exclaimed. "Nobody goes home!"

"Reward challenge?" Elli smiled.

"Yup." Chris smiled as a yacht pulled up to the dock behind them. "Your reward is spending the night in this luxurious yacht and enjoying a Mexican buffet all night!"

"Yes!" Elli cheered.

"This is great." Mandy said.

"I've always wanted to try different foods!" Eun exclaimed. "More things to mention in my fics!"

The Flaming Fireworks happily boarded the yacht as the others enviously looked on. Mandy instantly went to Elli.

"I know you're surprised that I hugged you." Mandy said. "I'm surprised I hugged you."

"Yeah, I thought you wanted nothing to do with me." Elli sighed.

"Someone made me realize that some things in the past should stay in the past." Mandy said. "I always kind of wanted to forgive you, but I realize now that you did nothing to me."

"She did fight you." Eun pointed out, listening and writing in her notebook.

"You're ruining the moment." Mandy said, emotionless.

"I guess I do have to apologize for that." Elli said. "Boys make me stupid."

"I'm sorry too." Mandy said. "As much as I hate saying those words to anyone that doesn't deserve them, but you do."

"Hug it out?" Elli smiled.

"Sure." Mandy playfully rolled her eyes and embraced her new friend.

Confession Cam:

(Elli) She is extremely happy, jumping up and down and clapping. "Yay!"

Ignatius punched a nearby tree.

"Tired of not winning?" Taylor asked.

"I'm not down with these dumb tents." Ignatius said. "I'm about to set them on fire."

"I don't think you'll be leaving next." Taylor said to him. "Grace totally likes you."

"It's annoying." Ignatius said.

"You should use it to your advantage." Taylor smirked. "You could use her vote with Manny and Deborah here.

Confession Cam:

(Ignatius) "This girl's smart. I gotta get rid of her ASAP."

(Taylor) "I was going to try and get rid of Deborah and Manny first, but Ignatius and Grace seem easier to get out. You know what they say about couples in this game. If you can't beat em, join em." She winks at the camera. "Wish me luck Canada."

(Ignatius) "I don't know what she's trying to do, but I don't like the feel of it."

(Taylor) She's grinning. "They'll both have targets on their backs before I do." She chuckles a bit. "I've pretty much just caused both of their games to hit an iceberg and slowly start to sink."

"I'm perfectly fine with losing these types of challenges." Phoebe said. "Being a reward challenge and all."

"I definitely agree with you." Stephan said. "I would not have wanted to get rid of you anyway."

"Aw, really?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah." Stephan said. "I feel it's my honor to tell you that you are probably one of the smartest photographers I have met. I admire that Phoebe."

"Thanks." Phoebe blushed a little.

"Hey, do you want to go bug hunting later?" Stephan asked.

"Ooh, I'd love to!" Phoebe smirked.

"Great." Stephan smiled and walked away, leaving Phoebe a little uneasy.

* * *

**Next up will be the first Aftermath of the season! There will be an Aftermath every six episodes, like on the show. I've pretty much set this season up like world tour challenge wise so there will be 26 episodes.**

**Fun part! Any questions you want Jay, Derrik, and Asandra to answer? Comment as many as you'd like! Most of them will make the show.**

**Also, any guesses on who might be the hosts? There's going to be three from last season, wink wink. **

**And anyone want to guess on the next person going home? Hint: It'll be a newbie.**


	8. Aftermath - Comeback to Go Home

Just a side note, you might not understand some things if you didn't read my other series, so sorry about that. You don't have to go read it all, but if you don't understand something, just ask it in the comments, and I'll respond to your comment and answer. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Aftermath - Comeback to Go Home**

Music played as the scene cut from cameramen to boom mics, decorations, and a live studio audience. On a couch sat three familiar faces from the season before: Lola, Eddy, and Bridgette. Next to them was a peanut gallery that consisted of the ten other contestants from last season. Above them was a sign that read 'TDH: AFTERMATH SHOW'.

"Welcome to the Total Drama Holiday Aftermath Show!" Lola said, looking great with her hair curled and a nice dress on.

"We're coming to you live from TD Studios to dish everything Total Drama!" Eddy joined in, looking cleaner than ever.

"We can't wait to begin!" Bridgette smiled, holding onto her famous doll, Ms. Voodoo. "I'm Bridgette and this is Ms. Voodoo. Soon to be MRS. Voodoo. That's right! There's a Mr. Voodoo out there!" She holds up Ms. Voodoo's hand to reveal a ring.

"I'm Eddy." Eddy laughed.

"And I'm Lola." Lola smiled. "You may remember us from Total Drama Adventure."

"We're all happy to have been chosen to host this great show." Eddy smiled. The camera cut to Flora, rolling her eyes.

"How do you all like the season so far?" Lola asked. The audience cheered.

"It's bad." A short boy called out from the peanut gallery. Micky. "Cause I'm not in it."

Lola rolled her eyes. "Let's welcome the peanut gallery. Micky, everybody." The audience cheered for each person. "There's Facundo." Facundo smiled and waved. "Tomas." He looked up from the comic book he was reading and slightly waved, then looked back down.

"He's reading about mermaids." Bridgette said.

"Of course he is." Brooke said, before waving to the audience, who cheered the loudest for her.

"Here's Joshua!" Eddy said. Joshua smiled and waved. "And Janet!" Janet was eating some fried chicken and happily smiled, revealing that there was still some in her mouth, causing Brendan, who was next to her, to gag a little.

"Brendan." Lola smiled and presented Brendan, who just smiled. "Sandy."

"It's so awesome to be a part of this!" Sandy laughed. "Like, so awesome!"

"I'd rather be competing." Flora said, annoyed.

"Flora, everyone." Lola said. Everyone cheered for her. "She seems to have a huge fan base too."

"Of course I do." Flora said. "I was the only one smart enough to target the bad guys earlier on. At least Jay got out first this time." She shrugged.

"I'm still waiting for my introduction." Sam said, flipping her hair. Some people cheered while another group booed.

"Sam." Lola said, shaking her head at the boos.

"Hey, this is supposed to be a positive show!" Eddy said.

"Ms. Voodoo says she's not so sure about that..." Bridgette warned.

"That might be true." Eddy said. "We do have to interview three people that aren't very positive."

"One of them is!" Bridgette defended.

"Speaking of interviews, we have received a bunch of questions from you guys, the audience, that are just waiting to be answered!" Lola said.

"And they will be when we bring out Jay, Derrik, and Asandra to talk about their time on the show!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"But before we bring out our first guest, let's recap his time on the show." Eddy said.

"Jay was brought back because he was the main antagonist of the show last season." Lola chuckled. "Already knowing that he had a horrible reputation, Jay decided to try to remain low-key for a little while to get the immediate target off his back. However, his low-key act didn't last long when he willingly paired up with Manny for a challenge just to antagonize him. This cost his team the challenge and his team eliminated him the first chance they got."

"The guy deserved it." Eddy said.

"It was the icing on the cake." Lola chuckled.

"Cake?!" Janet shot up from the side.

"It was an expression." Lola said.

"Let's bring out Jay!" Bridgette cheered.

As Jay walked out, the crowd booed and he flipped them off. "I don't care how you feel about me! I don't!" He sat down, already annoyed.

"Wow, that was pretty hostile." Eddy gasped.

Bridgette frowned. "How do you feel about that?"

"I knew the viewers hated me from last season." Jay shrugged and cackled. "It's nothing new to me."

"Jay, Jay, Jay." Lola shook her head. "From main antagonist to first booted off. How badly does that suck?"

Flora was heard laughing in the background.

Jay rolled his eyes and glared at her. "At least I'm important enough to have made it."

"So is that all that mattered to you?" Eddy asked.

Jay shrugged. "Yup, I'm an all star."

"Ha!" Lola laughed.

"Do you regret not making amends with Mandy or Elli the way they did with each other?" Eddy asked.

"Not at all." Jay said expressionless. "I have no care for those two. They can both act like best friends all they want but it won't last."

"What do you feel was your downfall in the game." Lola chuckled again.

"Haha, very funny." Jay glared at her. "This time, it was Manny being on my team. He's an idiot for getting rid of me and not Taylor."

"Well a new season means a new start!" Bridgette said. "So why be so antagonistic towards Manny? Didn't you know it'd work against you?"

"I just don't like Manny." Jay said. "At all. And when I don't like someone I don't hold back."

"We can tell." Eddy said. "How do you feel about how Manny's doing in the game?"

"How do you feel about the way Grace is doing?" Jay grinned and turned the question on him. "Her and Ignatius are getting along great, don't you think?"

"I trust Grace one hundred percent." Eddy confidently stated. "Now answer the question."

"Ha. He's doing fine." Jay chuckled. "Let him get caught up on another chick and make that his downfall. No way he's winning with Deborah. She was so annoying."

"Deborah seems nice!" Bridgette said.

"But we aren't talking about her." Lola said. "Jay is just about done."

"That's it?" Jay asked.

"Not much for the first person eliminated." Flora mocked from the side.

"You aren't a host!" Lola said. "Please be quiet." Flora angrily crossed her arms.

"Our next guest," Eddy introduced, "Made it far last season because of another competitor. This season, Derrik didn't have Sam to use him, so we thought he would become independent. Instead, he just tried to find someone else to flirt with, and it backfired on him as every girl rejected him and he went crazy."

"Poor Derrik!" Bridgette frowned.

"It was better for him to leave early." Lola said. "Or else he would've went crazier."

"Let's welcome the man out." Eddy said. "Here comes Derrik!"

The crowd cheered as Derrik walked out, waving and flexing. A few fangirls called his name. "What's up everybody?" He shook Eddy's hand and kissed the girls' hands.

"Hi Derrik!" Janet waved.

"Hey." Derrik smiled and took a seat. "This is pretty cool."

"Right?" Eddy smiled.

"It is!" Bridgette agreed.

"Let's get right into questions." Lola clapped her hands. "Derrik, what do you think was YOUR downfall?"

"I don't think I had one." Derrik shrugged. "I didn't like the feel of the season, my team, or anything else."

"Is it cause your entire team rejected you?" Lola said. "Actually, let's take a look." She pressed a button and a clip was shown on the screen.

_Static / Shows Mandy with an eyebrow raised. "Yeah right." Next, it's Eun gasping. "No way!" Then, it's Elli looking uncomfortable. "No thanks." Then it shows them all walking out with horrendous make-up on. /_

"Don't you think what you did to your female teammates was a bit extreme?" Lola asked.

"Not at all." Derrik chuckled. "I actually thought it would be funny to do it."

"So you wouldn't have done the fashion show differently?" Eddy asked.

"Nope." Derrik smiled. "I didn't want to stay any longer. I wanted to go out with a bang, per se."

"It was a nice way to go." Bridgette smiled. "You'll definitely be remembered!"

"You were funny." Lola agreed. "I think this season was better for you than last time!"

"Yeah!" Bridgette smiled. "You were so funny."

"Definitely." Eddy smirked. "But let's get to the questions fans are dying to hear answered." He turned towards Derrik. "Time for another segment called Truth or Electrocution."

"Truth or electrocution?" Derrik nervously asked as the three hosts strapped him up to a machine.

"We're just going to ask you two questions for now." Eddy patted him on the back. "Don't worry, you won't get shocked if you don't lie."

"Yeah." Lola said. "Just don't lie."

"We don't wanna see you get hurt!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"Okay." Derrik sighed. "What are the questions?"

"Julie from Miami wants to know who you think is the hottest girl on the show?" Eddy asked.

Derrik gulped and looked at Sam, who confidently flipped her hair. "Well, I don't want to hurt any girl's feelings, so I'll take the shock." Derrik didn't get shocked.

"He really would take a shock, people." Eddy announced.

"Erika would be going crazy over that." Bridgette happily said.

"Fine, not on the show." Eddy said. "But answer this one. Who do you think is the most attractive new girl on the show?"

"Most attractive new girl on the show..." Eddy thought. "I don't know if I should answer that either."

"DO IT!" The crowd demanded.

"Okay!" Derrik gave in and mumbled a name.

"What was that?" Lola put her hand behind her ear.

"Erika." Derrik said. "She's hot."

"You seem to have a liking for blondes." Lola said.

"True that." Derrik laughed. "Hey can I get out of this thing now?"

"Go ahead." Lola said. "We still have one more person to interview."

"But it was nice talking to you." Eddy said.

Derrik smiled as he exited. "Bye fans! Ha, I have fans." He said to himself.

"Our last interviewee is a girl who's very likable." Bridgette cheerfully announced. "She made a lot of good friends and played a great game."

"But she was voted out because of her disorder." Eddy joined in. "Her crush on Carter may have affected her game, but it is not was ultimately led to her dramatic exit. Please join me in welcoming Asandra!"

The audience clapped and cheered as Asandra stepped out from the side doors waving. "Hi everybody!"

"Hi!" Bridgette hugged her.

She sat down. "I'm so happy to be here. It's my first interview!"

"Asandra, the fans were going wild about your performance this season." Lola said. "They loved you!"

"Yeah!" Eddy said. "They found you to be relatable and fun."

"Your friendship with Phoebe and Erika was so nice to watch!" Bridgette said.

"It's a shame you left so early." Lola said, "But your teammates voted you off because they thought it would be better for you. So tell us, are you doing okay with your OCD?"

"I'm doing great." Asandra shrugged. "I'm always taking my medication now, and I feel like they voted me off for a silly reason. I just made a little mistake."

"We agree." Eddy said. "The fans were outraged when you were voted out. Blogs everywhere are complaining about Erika and Phoebe's decision to eliminate you over Dee. Do you forgive your friends for voting you off?"

"People shouldn't be mad at them." Asandra said. "I'm pretty sure they all voted for me. I'm not hurt. They were just looking out for me."

"You're very forgiving." Lola said.

"When I want to be." Asandra laughed. "There's no stress from competing so I guess that's one good thing I got out of being eliminated."

"What if I told you that one of your ex-teammates also has a disorder and won't tell anyone?" Lola asked.

"Well then they better not tell anyone." Asandra said. "Or they'll be the next one voted out."

"What if I told you they voted you out because of your disorder?" Lola asked.

"Well that's hurtful." Asandra sadly bit her lip. "You'd think they'd want me to stay to support me."

"Reminder that these are what-ifs and do not necessarily mean it's true." Lola winked at the camera.

Asandra smiled. "Okay great."

"So Asandra, have you found ways to get over Carter?" Eddy asked.

Asandra giggled. "Of course. I re-watched Total Drama Adventure and finally realized that he is better as a friend. I can't picture him as anything greater."

"Great." Eddy nodded with appreciation. "Good for you, Asandra."

"Yeah." Asandra smiled. "I can say that I want him as a friend. Just a friend." The audience clapped.

"Of course there are some people who don't feel that way." Lola said. She pressed the button and a fan appeared on the screen. It was a short, nerdy looking brunette.

"We want Carsandra! We want Carsandra!" The fangirl yelled.

"Carsandra?" Asandra asked.

"It's your ship name!" The fan yelled.

"I have my own ship name." Asandra smiled. "That's so cool."

"Everyone has one." Eddy laughed. "Mines is Greddy."

"Tidgette!" Bridgette blushed and looked towards Tomas.

"That's cute." Asandra smiled.

"The fans ship random people together though." Lola said. "For no reason at all. Like Sandy and Facundo... Which is pretty random if you ask me."

"True." Asandra shrugged.

"Well, more ships are about to be made after this question." Bridgette clapped. "Asandra, is it possible that you could be attracted to any other guy on the show?"

Asandra blushed a little. "No. I don't think so."

"We do!" Bridgette giggled and looked at Lola. "Let's show everyone some never-before-seen footage!"

"Okay." Lola smiled and pressed the button.

_Static / Shows Asandra gazing towards someone with a romantic sigh. It is revealed to be Dee, who is fooling around with Carter and making up a rap off the top of his head._

_Confession Cam:_

_(Asandra) "Dee is really good looking and he has awesome skills." She sighs again. "Don't show this."_

_/ Static / Cut to another scene where Asandra gazes the same way towards Manny, who is playing his guitar and humming a little bit. _

_Confession Cam:_

_(Asandra) "Did I mention how hot I think Manny is? And his voice... O M G. Uh, you aren't going to show this, right?" /_

"Hey! Those were both one time only things!" Asandra defended.

"The fans beg to differ." Lola smirked and held up a device with a social media site on it.

"Dasandra and Asanny." Eddy read off the device. "Nice."

"Oh come on you guys." Asandra got a little red and covered her face. "Not cool."

"It's okay Asandra!" Bridgette exclaimed. "Ms. Voodoo says you would be cute with either of them too!"

"Thanks, Ms. Voodoo." Asandra smiled.

"That's all the time we have for today!" Eddy announced.

"Hope you guys liked our little show!" Bridgette cheerfully said.

"Seeya next time!" Lola said. "Where Eddy, Bridgette, and I will continue to ask the eliminated contestants YOUR questions."

"Don't miss the next episode of Total Drama Holiday!" Eddy said.

"It's gonna be one for the books." Lola smiled. "Bye!"

* * *

**Was the first Aftermath to your liking? Any improvement tips are appreciated.**

**NEXT TIME: Elli and Mandy finally start working together, Stephan and Phoebe get closer, and Taylor's manipulation on Grace proves to be successful.**


	9. Respect The Earth

I hope you all like this episode!

* * *

**Respect The Earth**

Phoebe and Erika sadly sat across from each other outside of their loser tent.

"We've lost the past two challenges." Phoebe frowned.

"It sucks, I know." Erika sighed with her.

"Cheer up." Carter said, walking in with some apples. "We'll win the next one." He tossed each of them an apple.

"Hopefully." Erika said.

"We can do it." Phoebe smiled. "Our team is well rounded."

"Of course you'd say that." Erika giggled and playfully winked at Phoebe, who motioned for her to stop it.

"I hope it's a Valentine's Day themed challenge!" Erika said aloud, smirking at Phoebe.

"That'd be fun!" Carter laughed.

"Yeah..." Phoebe nervously said.

Confession Cam:

(Phoebe) "I've been getting mixed signals from both Stephan and Dee... I don't think it should escalate into a love triangle at all... I have my own problems to worry about."

(Erika) "I know Phoebe like's someone on the team! And I'm pretty sure it's Dee." She claps her hands together, "Eeep! I can't wait to match them up together!"

Stephan sat against a tree stump with his calculus book opened up and Dee sat a few feet away from him, carving something in another tree stump with a butcher knife.

"So why're ya studyin'?" Dee asked him, eyebrow raised. "You're on a show."

"I haven't studied in a while." Stephan said. "I feel like my knowledge has decreased because of it."

"Sure didn't." Dee said. "You beasted that trivia comp the other day. You should get your head in the game."

"It is in the game." Stephan said. "But I'm not just a player, I'm a student."

"I haven't rapped in weeks." Dee said.

"I can't just stop doing something I love to do." Stephan shrugged. "It's important to me."

"Okay." Dee dropped it and continued carving.

Confession Cam:

(Dee) "How dare Stephan try to tell me rapping ain't important." He sharpens his knife. "I was just tryna help him."

(Stephan) "It's evident that Dee does not like me at all. It's not good for my game to keep him." He thinks. "I don't think I'll tell Carter yet."

Ignatius paced back and forth, thinking about what to do next. He looked at an ant hill, and angrily kicked it over. He suddenly saw someone staring at him from a mansion window. Souun.

"What?!" He angrily snapped. "Still have a problem?!"

Souun motioned for him to remain peaceful and calm.

"Screw your peace!" Ignatius said.

Confession Cam:

(Ignatius) "So the monk is onto me... Of course." He rolls his eyes. "Maybe I _should_ use Grace... You know, for that extra vote."

Ignatius walked towards Grace, who was talking to Taylor about her experiences as a public speaker. Taylor pretended to care.

"Morning, Grace." Ignatius said.

Grace was taken by surprise. "...Thanks Iggy!"

Ignatius grinned at her and leaned in for a hug. She squeezed him back.

"What was that for?" Grace asked.

"Just... Appreciating you." Ignatius coughed. Taylor knew what he was doing and grinned at him. He walked away.

"I see you." Taylor teased Grace.

"What?" Grace asked, not looking her in the eyes.

"He totally just flirted with you." Taylor smirked.

"I can tell." Grace said.

"Grace, you're blushing." Taylor said.

Grace wasn't, but she began to after Taylor said this. "No I'm not!"

"You are!" Taylor said. "I think you like him."

"You're wrong." Grace frowned.

"I'm not, Grace." Taylor said. "I don't know why you're holding yourself back. It's not like you have a legitimate boyfriend."

"I..." Grace didn't know what to say.

"It's okay, Grace." Taylor said. "You don't have to repeat what we already know."

"But..." Grace just couldn't say anything.

"Conflicted?" Taylor asked.

"I... Yes." Grace sighed.

"Just remember who's here for you." Taylor pointed out.

"Right." Grace said.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) She deviously smiles. "Grace is so easy to manipulate. I give it a week until shes head over heels for Ignatius... And that puts a target on both their backs."

Meanwhile, in the mansion, the Flaming Fireworks were living it up. Elli and Mandy were actually getting along.

"I've never told you this, but I think your curly hair is so pretty." Elli said. "Lo adoro!" (I LOVE it!)

"You're short hair looks great on you." Mandy complimented back.

"You're just so pretty!" Elli said.

"You too! I'm still upset that we hated each other once." Mandy said. "We could have conquered the game together."

"We can do it now!" Elli proclaimed.

"I love winning!" Mandy laughed. "We've already won twice in a row."

"It's awesome, right?" Elli giggled too.

"We have to keep doing it." Mandy said.

"With both of us as friends, we can!" Elli exclaimed.

"Yeah! And..." Mandy stopped talking and awkwardly looked at Eun, who sat across the room, staring at them and writing in her notebook. "Excuse me, but we aren't your case study."

"Let me be!" Eun said, writing things down. "This is every fanfic writers dream!"

Confession Cam:

(Eun) "Am I as excited for Elli and Mandy's friendship as all of you are?!" She jumps up and down. "This story is gonna get so many hits!"

"Campers!" Chris announced once all fifteen contestants were in front of him. "Happy Earth day!"

"It's earth day?" Liam asked.

"No, that's the theme for today's challenge." Mandy said.

"Yes." Chris said, bored. "On Earth day, there are worldwide events held to demonstrate support for the environmental protection hoopla."

Eun raised her hand. "In Korea we call it Arbor Day." She said matter-of-factly. "We plant trees."

"We'll actually be doing that." Chris said. "And more!" He grinned.

"That's so hypocritical." Taylor said. "We were tearing down trees for the Christmas challenge."

"That was a different holiday, so I don't care." Chris said. "Now here's what you all have to do. Each team will split up into three sub-teams. Two people will plant three trees, two people will pick up trash at the beach, and one person will build a statue of yours truly out of recyclable materials."

"How will we win?" Manny asked.

"You'll see." Chris snapped. "Now pick what you want to do."

"Let's pick up the trash at the beach." Deborah said to Manny. "I'm used to doing that at work."

"Alright. Who wants to build the statue?" Manny asked.

"I will." Taylor said. She grinned at Grace. "That means you and Ignatius will work together."

Ignatius chuckled.

Grace shook her head at what Taylor had done. "You'd be such a good friend if-"

"You'll thank me later." Taylor said.

Confession Cam:

(Ignatius) He laughs. "Taylor's an idiot. She's practically making herself the odd one out!"

(Taylor) "Ignatius is such an idiot. He doesn't even see what I'm doing to him and Grace."

"I'll plant trees." Stephan smiled. "Phoebe, join me?"

"Sure." Phoebe smiled.

"I want to build the statue." Carter said. "If that's okay with you." He looked at Dee.

"It's all good," Dee said. "I'll just work with Erika."

"Teamwork!" Erika smiled.

Confession Cam:

(Dee) "I didn't wanna pick up trash. It's whatever though."

"Okay." Mandy quickly took charge. "Eun, you can plant trees because you're used to doing that on this day. Me and Elli will go to the beach and Souun will build the statue."

"And me?" Liam slowly rose his hand.

"You're with Eun." Elli said.

"Okay." Liam smiled back at her.

"Let's get to work!" Mandy said, dragging Elli with her.

**Planters**

"Okay." Liam said to Eun. "How are we going to do this?"

"Wait." Eun said. "I have to finish writing this first draft."

"How much do you have to do?" Liam asked.

"I have a few chapters left. Shouldn't take me long." Eun said without looking up from her notebook.

"You sure do write a lot in that notebook." Liam said.

"This is my fourth one so far." Eun said. "I'm on a roll."

"Oh." Liam smiled at her. "Do you want me to start making the holes for the trees so we can put them in together later?"

"Yeah, yeah go ahead." Eun said, continuing to write.

Stephan and Phoebe started right away and started to plant the first tree.

"Earth day is one of the good ones." Stephan said.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked.

"You know, good intentions." Stephan said. "It's great."

"Oh, yeah." Phoebe smiled. "I love showing my love for the environment. It's so..."

"Beautiful." Stephan finished her sentence.

"Yes." Phoebe said. "Nature should be preserved and-"

"Treated like it's the most important thing on the planet." Stephan said, looking into her eyes.

Phoebe looked down at the tree. "I think we got it." She quickly said and laughed. "Well that was fast!"

"Yeah." Stephan said.

Confession Cam:

(Phoebe) She shrugs and nervously shakes her head. "I don't know what to say."

"Do you mind planting the first one while I run to the trees for a little bit?" Ignatius asked Grace.

"Sure." Grace said. "But don't be too long! You'll have me going crazy."

"Ha, that's what she said." Ignatius chuckled as he walked away towards the small forest.

Grace caught herself staring at Ignatius as he walked away. She quickly snapped out of it. "Why did you do this to me, Taylor?" She groaned to herself.

**Beach Cleaners**

Dee and Erika walked around the beach, picking up trash and placing it in garbage bags that had been given to them.

"This beach sure is dirty today." Erika said.

"Yup." Dee said, picking up a handful of trash. "Prob'ly for the challenge."

Erika stopped and turned to him. "So what do you think about Phoebe? Tell me tell me!"

"Phoebe?" Dee rose an eyebrow. "Why do ya want to know so bad?"

"Just asking." Erika tried to keep her composure.

Confession Cam:

(Erika) "I think he like's her! His body language said it all!" She calms down. "I'm a pro at studying body language."

Dee paused. "She's aight."

"Aight?" Erika asked. "Just aight? You think she's cute, don't you!"

"Sure, she's pretty." Dee said.

Erika clapped. "I knew it!"

"That don't mean I like her." Dee said.

"Yeah right." Erika laughed. "You totally do!" She backed up into Deborah, who fell down.

"Deb! You okay?" Manny asked, helping her up.

"I'm so sorry!" Erika gasped.

"I'm fine." Deborah said, standing up.

"You sure?" Manny asked as they walked away.

"Yeah." Deborah said. "Small things like that don't hurt me anymore."

"Impressive." Manny smirked, collecting trash into his bag.

Confession Cam:

(Manny) He stares at the camera. "I care too much about Deborah..." He sighed. "I know I have a crush on her."

"Over there!" Elli pointed to a piece of trash next to Mandy.

"Thanks." Mandy smiled and picked it up. "Oh, you too!" She pointed.

"Haha, thanks!" Elli exclaimed.

Confession Cam:

(Mandy) "I have a new bestie in Elli! Now we can gossip about make-up, hair, clothes, how much we hate Jay, and all that jazz!"

**Recyclable Statue Builders**

Souun looked around and had gathered banners from the Canada Day challenge to use as Chris's clothes, cans to use as his body and paper towels to use for his facial features. He smiled and quickly started gluing things together with a glue stick.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "So when I think about recyclables, I think of cardboard boxes and cans of soda." She thinks. "Now how do I make garbage look like Chris." She shrugs and grins. "Shouldn't be that hard."

Taylor started gathering some cardboard boxes that were left on the side of the garbage can next to the mansion.

"What's recyclable?" Carter thought. He looked around the area surrounding him and noticed a box of tissues. "Hey! You can definitely recycle those!" He rushed up to the box of tissues and grabbed the entire thing. "I can't wait to build this statue." He already had a plan in mind.

**Beach Cleaners**

"Think about all the fun you two would have together." Erika said dreamily. "You can write her a love song!"

"I don't do love songs." Dee said.

Erika gasped.

"Yup." Dee ensured. "No love songs."

"That's so sad." Erika said.

"It's all good." Dee said. "Can we collect trash now?"

"Tell me if you like her first." Erika said. "Pretty please."

"No." Dee said.

"But what about the kiss! Remember! You kissed her!" Erika said.

"I did not kiss her." Dee said. "I almost did, but I didn't."

"Are you sure?" Erika grinned, thinking he was just trying to cover it up.

Confession Cam:

(Erika) "Give it up, Dee. We know you have a thing for Phoebe." She giggles.

"Jay was horrible for doing that to Manny." Elli said. "We should have listened to Flora."

"But you can't blame us for not listening to her." Mandy reminded Elli. "The girl went crazy after Jay dyed her hair green."

"I would have too!" Elli said.

"True..." Mandy said. "But the way she did it was just insane."

"I wonder why they didn't bring her back." Elli said.

"Me too." Mandy agreed.

Manny and Deborah took a small break, and sat with their feet in the water.

"Doesn't this feel great?" Manny asked.

"Well, yeah... Actually." Deborah admitted.

"See!" Manny laughed. "You just took a break!"

"This whole game has been a break." Deborah said.

"Yes, but you've still been working hard. Now you are just relaxing... During a challenge!" Manny sighed with delight.

"Okay." Deborah got up. "That was weird, can we get back to work please?"

"Fine." Manny got up. "But don't you think that was fun?"

"I'd rather work." Deborah said and began to collect more trash.

Confession Cam:

(Deborah) "Nothing wrong with that." She confidently smiles.

**Planters**

"These trees get bigger and bigger." Phoebe said, planting in the second tree with Stephan.

"Yeah." Stephan nodded.

"How are the other teams doing?" Phoebe asked.

"Just as fine as we are." Stephan said, without looking at her.

"Okay, thanks..." Phoebe said.

Confession Cam:

(Stephan) "I'm feeling all messed up."

(Phoebe) "He's pulling a me... Now I feel bad." She sighs.

"Hey, Eun, are you done yet?" Liam asked. She didn't answer, too involved with her writing. "Okay..." He frowned. "I'll plant them myself..."

"Yeah." Eun said.

"Okay..." Liam breathed and picked up the first tree. Trying to get to the first hole, he accidentally tripped over the other holes he dug. "Oh no." He sighed. "This is gonna take way longer time than I thought."

Grace finished planting tree number two by herself. "Ignatius." She grumbled to herself. "Where are you?" She decided to look for him. Stepping into the trees, she could immediately smell smoke, making her cough. She could see a small fire behind a couple trees in front of. "Ignatius!" She gasped and ran towards the fire, screaming his name. She was quickly grabbed by Ignatius, who covered her mouth.

"Shush." Ignatius said, sitting and smoking by the small bonfire he had created.

"Are you smoking a cigarette?" Grace asked, flabbergasted.

"I haven't smoked in a while." Ignatius said.

"That doesn't make it right!" Grace snapped. "Stop it!"

"Why?" Ignatius asked, annoyed.

"Cause I care about you." Grace said.

"Do you." Ignatius smirked.

"Of course." Grace said. "Now give me the cigarette."

"You should try it." Ignatius said.

"No way. Are you nuts?!" Grace asked.

Ignatius got closer to her and put his lips on her neck. "Good girl's love going bad." He whispered, causing her to cringe. "Now let me finish this cigarette and we'll go plant the last tree."

**Recyclable Statue Builders**

Carter took the final tissue out of the box and dipped it in water. That was his strategy to stick the tissues together and make an all tissue statue of Chris. He placed it on the statue and looked at what he had built so far. He only had two legs on there. "Oh no." He frowned. He quickly rushed to where he found the tissues and looked for another box, but couldn't find one.

"What are you looking for?" Chef asked, stepping into the scene.

"Are there more boxes of tissues?" Carter asked.

"Yeah, there's plenty of them in the storage room." Chef pointed.

Carter rushed towards the storage room. "Thanks!" He said.

Taylor noticed this. "Is he really serious right now?" She was already halfway done while he barely started.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "And my statue looks better."

Souun was also halfway done, and Taylor stared his statue down.

"Interesting choice of using different recyclables for different aspects." She said.

Souun smiled and silently nodded.

**Planters**

"The last tree!" Phoebe clapped once they had planted it in.

"We did it." Stephan smiled.

Phoebe hugged him. "I hope we get this one." She smiled.

"Me too." Stephan got a little red.

Confession Cam:

(Stephan) He is red. "I don't know if I've ever felt this way about a person ever in my life." He shakes his head. "I might have a thing for Phoebe... I've never been in a relationship. I'm not even allowed to be in one until I get a doctorate's degree!" He sighs. "I can't help hormones."

Liam had already planted two trees, but as he kept trying to plant the third, he kept tripping over nothing and failing. "Eun, a little help here?"

"I'm not done, wait." Eun said, frantically writing in her notebook and randomly giggling here and there. Liam frowned and continued to try and plant the tree.

Ignatius laughed and just watched Liam fail as Grace planted the last tree.

**Beach Cleaners**

Chris walked up to the people on the beach. "Time to weigh your bags! Let's see who really collected the most trash."

"Looks like times up." Dee said.

"But you still haven't asked me for my help." Erika said.

"Don't need it." Dee said blankly.

"I'm sorry." Erika said. "I just wanted to help." She sighed. "But, just saying, if you do like Phoebe, you should go for it before she finds someone else or loses interest."

"She has interest in me?" That got Dee's attention.

"I... Think so." Erika said.

"Hmm." Dee thought.

"Pass me your bags." Chris said. "I'll weigh them in. Wait a couple minutes."

"We got this in the bag." Manny smiled and laughed. "See what I did there?"

"I see." Deborah smiled a little.

"I really hope we win this." Manny said. "You worked so hard."

"I know." Deborah said.

"Looks like the Silent Knights are in the lead." Chris announced.

"Yes!" Manny cheered and hugged Deborah.

"Great." Deborah smiled.

"Eun and Souun and Liam all need to go." Mandy said to Elli.

"Why?" Elli asked.

"They are useless." Mandy said. "Eun writes all day. Souun barely participates and isn't easy to read, and Liam's clumsy as can be. We need to survive on this team, Elli."

"I see what you're saying," Elli bit her lip nervously, "But we're outnumbered."

"You can get Liam on our side for now." Mandy said.

Confession Cam:

(Mandy) "It's true... Eun can be used, but she gets annoying. And Souun is not easy for me to control, so he has to go."

******Recyclable Statue Builders**

Souun happily gazed at his immaculate statue of Chris. It looked like an exact replica of Chris. Suddenly, Ignatius appeared out of nowhere with a box of matches. Souun gasped as Ignatius lit the statue on fire.

"Take that." Ignatius laughed.

Confession Cam:

(Ignatius) "He's onto me! Bye you gotta go."

"Let's have the Recyclable Statues decide who will be victorious." Chris said, walking over towards Carter's statue.

"Finally!" Carter stepped back after placing the last wet tissue on there. "I finished it!" He stepped back and showed Chris what he made, a blob. "Here ya go, Chris McLean!"

"It's... Hideous." Was all Chris could say. "NEXT!" He stepped up to the Knights' statue.

"Here it is." Taylor smirked and presented her statue. "A statue of you, Chris, made out of aluminum cans, cardboard, glass bottles, and plastic." It was not bad.

"Better than the Valentines' disgusting toilet paper statue." Chris said.

"It was tissue paper!" Carter sighed.

"Fireworks..." Chris stepped up to Souun, who held his head down in shame. "Where is your statue?"

Mandy stepped into vision. "Yes, Souun, where is the statue you built?" She asked sternly.

Souun didn't say anything.

"Guess that means that the Silent Knights win!" Chris cheered. "Valentines are the runner-ups. Fireworks... You will have to eliminate someone in a couple minutes."

Confession Cam:

(Manny) "Honestly, we wouldn't have won without Deborah. She always gives over a hundred percent."

**Fourth Elimination Ceremony**

"Welcome to your first official elimination ceremony!" Chris grinned at the five contestants in front of him. "You should know that these small calendars represent your safety in this game. The outhouse drop awaits one of you tonight."

"I hope it's not me!" Liam frowned.

"Nobody does." Chris said.

They all looked at the outhouse as Chef stepped out, whistling with a newspaper in hand. This caused them to gag a little.

"Let's cut to the chase then." Chris chuckled. "Calendars go to Elli... Mandy... and Liam."

"These are so cool." Liam smiled and looked into it while walking back instead of looking at the floor. He tripped, making Elli and Mandy giggle a bit.

Chris rolled his eyes. "The final calendar goes to Eun. Souun, get in the outhouse." He looked towards Souun, but he was not there. "Souun? Where'd he go?"

"He's gone." Eun said.

Confession Cam:

(Mandy) "I had to get rid of him. He doesn't try hard enough." She shrugs. "Sorry to all his fans."

Dee walked up to Erika with a small handpicked bouquet of flowers in one hand. She immediately noticed this.

"Hey Erika, you seen Phoebe?" He asked.

Erika hesitated. "...She said something about going to the dock..."

"Thanks." He said as he walked in that direction, leaving Erika fangirling to the camera.

Dee walked towards the dock and heard laughing. He stopped and looked to see Phoebe and Stephan bonding and laughing together. Annoyed, he dropped the bouquet and stomped on it. He quickly shrugged it off and went back to his tent.

* * *

**NEXT TIME: A Columbus Day race has the contestants on three ships, where anything can happen...**


	10. The Nina, The Pinta, The Santa Maria

**The Nina, The Pinta, The Santa Maria**

Confession Cam:

(Mandy) She is looking down. "My team already lost two members, so we might not be as strong as I thought." She looks at the camera. "At least I have an alliance with Elli and Liam, so I'm guaranteed at least one more freebie. But I have to secure my safety in case we have to get rid of one of our own."

"So it's me and you to the final two right? Then let the best girl win?" Mandy sat with Elli in front of a fire pit.

"What about Liam?" Elli asked.

"Well, us in the final three." Mandy said.

"And you want me and you to be final two." Elli repeated.

"Yeah." Mandy said. "Lola won last time. We gotta keep this girl thing going, you know?"

"Yeah." Elli smiled. "You're right. Girl power!"

Confession Cam:

(Mandy) "Bingo."

(Elli) She is smiling. "I think it's really that me and Mandy were against each other last season and now we have a final two alliance!"

Carter sat with Stephan and Dee in their tent.

"I still can't believe it's really us three to the end." Carter smiled. "We're so gonna do it."

Stephan looked up from his textbook. "You think so?"

"Yup." Carter said. "Aren't you excited, Dee? You are going to be the newbie that makes it farthest in the game!"

"Sure." Dee said with no enthusiasm at all.

Stephan looked at Dee and studied his body language. He quickly looked away when Dee looked his way.

Confession Cam:

(Carter) "This season I'm sure the alliance will make it!" He claps. "Guys are much less complicated than girls are."

(Stephan) "Carter should really stop talking about this artificial alliance all the time. It's not good for his game, especially if Dee gets annoyed by it." He pauses. "I still don't know why Dee doesn't like me."

(Dee) "Dis 'alliance' is a joke." He shakes his head.

In the mansion, Taylor sat in her comfortable bed and looked through a car magazine. There were several knocks at the door. "What!?" She snapped.

"It's me, Grace." Her voice was heard behind the door.

Taylor rolled her eyes and said in a less threatening voice, "Coming!"

Grace had a frustrated look on her face. "Hey... Can I talk to you?" She asked.

"Sure." Taylor said. "About what?" She threw the magazine on the bed and started putting on her converse.

"Ignatius." Grace sighed.

Taylor smirked, then looked up. "What about him?"

"Well when we were planting trees I caught him smoking and he offered me-"

"He was smoking?!" Taylor snapped. "And he never offered me some, that prick."

"Smoking is bad!" Grace said.

"You're such an amateur." Taylor chuckled.

"That's besides the point!" Grace snapped. "He basically kissed my neck!"

"Ooh." Taylor smirked. "Tell me more."

"Well... I liked it." Grace frowned.

"So why are you frowning?!" Taylor smirked. "You liked it."

"It seems wrong." Grace said.

"You liked it. It's right." Taylor said. "You like him."

"Do not!" Grace snapped.

"You do." Taylor rolled her eyes. "Stop being stupid about it."

"I'm not being stupid about it, I just... I don't know." Grace frowned. "What should I do?"

Taylor shrugged and carelessly looked down. "Do you like hurting people, Grace?"

"Of course not." Grace said.

"You'd hurt Ignatius if you reject him." Taylor said. "And you'll probably regret it because you like him and all."

"I don't know..." Grace sighed again.

"You keep trying to keep the good girl image, but it just makes you unhappy." Taylor said. "You have to live it up once in a while."

Grace didn't say anything and just stood there thinking.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "Saw how I just twisted it to make her think about it as something better for her game?" She chuckles. "If she's stupid enough to fall for it, which she is, she'll be the next one on her way home."

"Welcome, campers! To your next challenge!" Chris smiled as the campers gathered on the dock.

"There are three small ships on the lake!" Eun pointed out.

"No way!" Ignatius said, sarcastically.

"What are we going to do with them?" Manny asked.

"Are we going fishing?" Liam asked eagerly.

"We're going to race them." Chris said. "Well, YOU'RE going to race them!"

"We all know I'm good with races." Mandy confidently stated.

"Each team must pick someone to represent their team." Chris said. "But first, let's draw papers from this hat to decide which team gets which ship." He pulled out a small hat. "Knights, you can pick first."

"Ooh! Let me pick!" Deborah said.

"Go ahead." Taylor said.

Deborah drew a name from the hat. "Pinta. Our ships name is Pinta?"

Phoebe drew next. "Nina?"

"As in the Pinta, the Nina, and the Santa Maria!" Erika exclaimed. "It's Christopher Columbus day!"

"Christopher Columbus day?" Eun asked, holding the Santa Maria paper.

"The holiday commemorates the discovery of the New World by Christopher Columbus in 1492." Stephan said.

"How did you know that?" Manny asked.

"Actually, Christopher Columbus is unfairly credited with the discovery." Mandy intervened. "The real discoverers of the New World were-"

"No one cares." Chris interrupted her. "Now get in your boats and race around the island."

"Hey! Don't interrupt me!" Mandy snapped. She was interrupted by Elli, Liam, and Eun dragging her onto their ship.

Confession Cam:

(Liam) "Uh.. If we don't win this I could be the one leaving..." He nervously says.

"Before you begin, please select someone to represent your team." Chris said.

"Me." Mandy said, without even talking to her team.

"Are you sure?" Chris asked, smirking.

"Yes." Mandy said confidently.

"Okay." Chris chuckled. "Valentines? Knights?"

"I say Phoebe." Stephan smiled at her.

"I second that!" Erika smiled.

"Alright, I guess." Phoebe shrugged.

"Grace." Taylor whispered to her. "Wait, never mind."

"What?" Grace looked at her.

"I was going to ask if you want to be it, but I can't see you as one." Taylor said.

"What?!" Grace whispered back. "I'm a natural leader."

"I don't think so." Taylor said.

"I say Deborah represents!" Manny suggested.

"Me?" Deborah blushed a little. "Okay.."

"Okay. Here's the deal. Since you are representing your teams, if you lose, you're automatically out!" Chris laughed.

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" Mandy snapped.

"What?!" Manny snapped.

Stephan groaned.

Confession Cam:

(Stephan) "I have such bad luck sometimes."

**Nina**

The Valentines quickly settled in and chose positions. Carter was at the steering wheel while Phoebe and Stephan, and Dee and Erika rowed on each side, in pairs.

"We got the one with the steering wheel!" Carter exclaimed. "We got this."

"This will be fun." Stephan said to Phoebe.

"Yeah!" She said back. "It'll definitely be a workout."

"I need it." Stephan joked.

Phoebe laughed. "Me too!"

Dee looked in their direction, then sighed and sat down with Erika.

"What's wrong?" Erika gasped. "Are you upset?"

"No way." Dee said. "I'm just a lil tired cause I slept bad last night."

"Oh." Erika said. "How did it go with Phoebe?" She winked. "Don't think I didn't see that bouquet you had for her! I can't believe she didn't tell me..."

"Didn't happen." Dee said.

Erika gasped. "Oh no! What happened?"

"Doesn't matter now." Dee said. "Let's just row."

"Okay..." Erika said.

**Pinta**

Taylor quickly took charge. "Okay, we don't want to lose, so Manny and Deborah, steer on one side and Grace and Ignatius can take the other. I'll take the front."

Grace smiled at Ignatius, then stared at Taylor, who smirked back at her. She went up to her.

"Taylor." She said.

"Grace." Taylor mocked.

"What you said before, was it true?" Grace asked.

"I really can't see you as a leader." Taylor shrugged. "Sorry."

"But why?" Grace frowned.

"You are scared to take chances." Taylor manipulated. "Helloooo, what kind of leader doesn't do what she wants? If you want to do something, you should stop waiting for others to accept you."

"You really think so?" Grace asked.

"That's how the fan's see it." Taylor said. "You're a joke to them."

"I am?" Grace gasped.

"You were a joke to me too." Taylor said bluntly.

Grace was obviously hurt. "Oh."

"All I'm saying is that you should stop trying to please the audience and just please yourself." Taylor chuckled.

Confession Cam:

(Grace) "Taylor might be right." She crosses her arms. "I hate when I'm wrong."

**Santa Maria**

"The smallest team has the biggest boat." Elli joked.

Liam laughed. "That's a problem, right?"

"Oh yeah." Eun joined.

"Come on you guys, this isn't funny." Mandy said, frustrated. "We have to win this."

"Yeah." Elli frowned. "I don't want you going home."

Eun wrote in her notebook. "This friendship gets better and better!"

"Come on, Eun!" Mandy said. "Work!"

"Fine, fine." Eun stopped. "I'll row, row, row the boat!"

"Can I fish?!" Liam exclaimed. "It'll give us energy."

"You should!" Elli smiled.

"Yeah." Mandy said. "Do that." She then sunk down and let out a long sigh.

Confession Cam:

(Mandy) "There is no possible way..." She punches the wall.

**Nina**

"We're already halfway?" Carter asked. "That's strange."

"Well, this island is smaller than Wawanakwa was." Stephan called over.

"True." Carter said.

"Hey, I have this amazing idea!" Erika said. "Me and Phoebe should switch sides!"

"Why?" Stephan asked.

"Yeah, why?" Dee rose an eyebrow.

"I'm trying to help you." Erika nudged him. "Switch!" She got up and motioned to Phoebe to come sit next to Dee. Phoebe caught on quick and shook her head, but complied.

Stephan also caught on quickly. "Matchmaking?" He asked.

"Of course." Erika smiled, not even looking at Stephan. She was still staring at Dee and Phoebe, who had started talking.

"How's it rowing?" Dee joked.

Phoebe laughed. "It's 'rowing' just fine."

"If we don't win this one I'll go mad." Dee said.

"Why?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't want you to leave.." Dee said monotonously.

**Pinta**

"Hey." Grace called to Ignatius from behind a wall. "Come here."

Ignatius chuckled and walked over. "What? You wanna make out?"

"No." Grace said. "I want a cigarette."

"A cigarette?" Ignatius rose an eyebrow.

"I'm not a child." Grace said. "I can make my own decisions."

Ignatius laughed for about a minute, then took out a cigarette and lit it. "If you say so."

Grace grabbed the cigarette and looked at the camera. "How do you like me now?!" She took a puff and quickly coughed.

Meanwhile, Manny and Deborah quickly rowed. "We're in last place." Manny frowned. "Want to take a break?"

"Don't stop working." Deborah said. "There shouldn't be a break."

Manny slapped himself in the forehead. "That was a stupid question. You're so smart, Deborah."

"I've been told so." She smiled at him while vigorously rowing. She breathed hard.

Confession Cam:

(Deborah) "Manny's not the brightest, but he's a great friend."

**Santa Maria**

"Come on, row!" Elli yelled, while trying to cheer Mandy up. "It's okay, Mandy, we're in the lead."

"It's not okay!" Mandy said. "I could be going home! They could catch up!"

"It's okay!" Elli tried to calm her down. "You'll be fine."

"No." Mandy said.

"Eun and I are rowing and Liam is fishing for us. We're doing great." Elli said to her. "Remember, Paciencia y fe (Patience and faith)."

"What?" Mandy rose an eyebrow.

"I can see the finish line!" Eun pointed.

"Uh, can I get a little help here?" Liam called out. Elli looked at saw that he was all tangled up in his fishing net.

"Oh, Liam." Elli giggled and went to help him.

**Nina**

"So you really do rap for a living?" Phoebe smiled. "I never thought I'd actually meet a rapper before."

"Oh yeah." Dee said. "That's actually why I'm here. To get money for a record label."

"Good luck." Phoebe sweetly smiled. "I hope I hear your music on the radio one day."

"Maybe I'll write something for you. You're cool." He smirked at her.

She blushed. "That's sweet."

Confession Cam:

(Phoebe) "Dee? Writing something for me?" She blushes. "I'm not a fan of rap but I'd so be a fan of that song."

Erika smiled and tapped Stephan. "Aren't they so cute?" She motioned towards Phoebe and Dee. Phoebe was smiling and blushing and Dee was smirking.

"The cutest." Stephan said expressionless.

Confession Cam:

(Stephan) "I don't like admitting this, but I'm jealous." He crosses his arms. "Dee is definitely better looking than I am." He sighs.

**Pinta**

"I smoked." Grace said to Taylor.

"Huh?" Taylor rose an eyebrow.

"Yup." Grace smiled. "I'm not trying to put up a good girl act anymore. I'm a bad girl!"

Taylor didn't say anything, just stared at Grace with her eyebrow raised.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "AHAHAHAHHA." She can't breath. "GRACE KILLS ME MAN!" She laughs some more until she calms down, then laughs again, then finally calms down. "She is so done." She is almost tearing from laughing so hard.

Manny took a breather from rowing and saw Deborah continuing to row, evidently overworking herself.

"Deborah, you look pale." Manny said, genuinely scared for her. "Are you sure you don't want a break?"

"I'm fine." Deborah said.

"Deborah... Please." Manny pleaded. "You need water. You look dehydrated."

"I'm fine." She repeated. "This is a job." She said to herself.

"Deb!" Manny cried as she passed out. "Grace! Taylor! Get me some water, please!"

Grace came to him with water. "What's wrong?"

"She's dehydrated." Manny said. "We have to get there quick!" He started pouring some water in her mouth.

"Alright." Grace said. "I'll tell Ignatius."

**Santa Maria**

"We're almost there!" Eun exclaimed as she pointed to the finish line. She rowed faster and Liam and Elli rushed to row too. They finally made it and crossed the finish line.

"We did it." Liam said. "We crossed the finish line first!"

"We won!" Elli cheered.

"We won." Mandy said quietly and smiled. "We won!"

The Valentines crossed shortly after and the Knights came in last.

"Move!" Manny desperately commanded. He rushed Deborah to the infirmary.

Confession Cam:

(Deborah) "It was really nice of Manny to help me like that. He's such a good friend." She sighs. "But I still have to leave now."

"Congratulations, Flaming Fireworks!" Chris smiled. "You have won the second reward challenge of the season!"

"You mean I was scared for nothing?!" Mandy yelled.

"And nobody's leaving?" Taylor groaned.

"Nope." Chris chuckled. He then sniffed as smoke crawled up his nose. "What is that?!"

The camera switched to Ignatius in front of his boat, which was flaming after he set it on fire.

He shrugged. "Don't care."

"Well, the Fireworks win a luxury boat ride around the lake until the next challenge!" Chris smiled.

"Awesome!" Liam cheered.

"Yay!" Elli clapped. "Thanks Eun!"

"Great." Eun said. "I'll have time to write."

"Eun, I appreciate you helping us win." Mandy said.

"No problem," Eun smirked, obviously happy that someone like Mandy said that to her.

"But I still plan to kick you to the curb if we lose." Mandy said to her. "So keep trying as hard as you did today to win so that you can lengthen your stay."

Eun silently gasped as the boat pulled up to the dock.

"There you go." Chris presented and they walked on. He turned towards the other two teams. "Valentine's, since the mansion isn't being occupied by the winners this time, and you were runner-ups, you can stay in it for now."

"Yay!" They cheered and ran in.

"It's a hard knock life." Grace rolled her eyes as Ignatius lit another cigarette for her. This time Manny noticed as he walked back without Deborah.

"Grace! What are you doing?!" He gasped. "Smoking?!"

"What does it look like?" She rolled her eyes. "I'm done being a good girl, haven't you heard?"

"Do you really want to do that?" Manny frowned. "It's not healthy. Listen to me. I'm your friend."

"YOU'RE my friend?" Grace laughed. "HA! Yeah right. You're so into Deborah that I can't even tell!" She looked at Taylor and Ignatius. "These are my friends now. You mean nothing."

Confession Cam:

(Manny) His mouth is wide open. He is speechless.

(Taylor) She laughs. "I'm so good. That was all me."

(Ignatius) He chuckles. "Badass."

(Grace) She nervously laughs. "Well, I sure didn't hold back on that one..."

In the mansion, Erika and Phoebe settled into their rooms. "So..." Erika smirked at her. "How are you and Dee?"

"How are anyone and I?" Phoebe sighed. "I'm so conflicted."

"What are you talking about?" Erika asked.

"Haven't you noticed?" Phoebe asked. "I think they both like me.

Erika gasped. "No way."

"Way." Phoebe said.

"Do you like Dee? Or Stephan?" Erika asked.

"I... Don't know. I'm conflicted!" Phoebe frowned. "I don't really want a relationship right now so..."

"W-what?" Erika gasped. "How could you not?"

"I just don't think I'm ready..." Phoebe gulped.

Confession Cam:

(Erika) "How could Phoebe not want a relationship?! Love is so... lovely..." She frowns. "I would go crazy if two guys liked me."

(Phoebe) She is looking down sadly. "I don't know. I don't want to hurt anybody..."

* * *

**No elimination. Yay! Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner! **

**NEXT TIME: Stephan tries to read Phoebe, who is clearly hiding something and Eun gets on everyone's nerves. Plus, Grace acts on her feelings for Ignatius.**

**By the way I love reading your reviews! Shout out to NerdyNightStocker, who really hit the nail on the head about most of the plots in her last review.**


	11. Seollal Drama Holiday

**Seollal Drama Holiday**

The sun shined bright above Playa Des Losers and birds chirped as a light breeze brushed through the trees on the small island. It was a beautiful day and Phoebe was out early taking pictures with her camera. She was entranced by a butterfly that was hatching from a cocoon.

Confession Cam:

(Phoebe) "I'm usually not a morning person, but sometimes getting up early and taking some pictures is my only escape from society. It calms me."

As Phoebe took pictures, Erika walked up behind her. "Hey girlie, we need to have a chat." She said sternly.

Phoebe didn't respond and just kept taking pictures. Erika looked at the butterfly Phoebe was taking pictures of while speaking.

"Phoebe, I know you're confused about Stephan and Dee but I can help you!" Erika said. "You're like, my best friend out here. I want you to find love so bad!" Erika sighed and looked back at Phoebe, who wasn't even paying attention. "PHOEBE!"

Phoebe jumped up. "Erika?!"

"You weren't paying attention..." Erika said.

"I-I'm sorry!" Phoebe frowned. "What happened? How long were you here?"

"Just a couple minutes." Erika shrugged. "I just want to help you with the guys."

Phoebe slightly smiled. "Thanks for caring."

Erika sighed as she knew what Phoebe would say. "But..."

"But I just don't want to hurt anyone's feelings." Phoebe said. "There's a lot wrong with me..."

"What are you talking about?" Erika gasped. "There's nothing wrong with you! You're so pretty and all the guys want you!"

"Stephan and Dee are both sweet in their own way." Phoebe said. "It's not them, it's me. And I don't want to be forced to pick between them until I'm ready."

"That's not fair to them." Carter said, stepping in.

"Whoa, where did you come from?" Erika asked.

"I couldn't help but overhear." Carter said. "Can I put my two cents in?"

"Sure." Phoebe said. "What's not fair?"

"It's not fair for you to keep them waiting until your ready." Carter said.

Phoebe frowned. "That's so true. I'm terrible."

"I'm not saying that!" Carter frowned and patted her on the back. "All I'm saying is that if you do like one of them, or both, you should tell them. If not, let them know that you aren't interested."

"No!" Erika said. "Why would she do that? True love _should_ take time." She looked at Phoebe. "I'm so sorry for trying to rush you into it."

"Erika, it's not your fault. It's mine, trust me. It's okay." Phoebe assured her and they hugged it out. Phoebe then looked at Carter. "You're right Carter, but I don't want anything bad to happen if I tell them anything."

Carter looked deep into Phoebe's eyes. He knew that she was being genuine. "Fine. Just please be careful Phoebe."

Confession Cam:

(Carter) "So now I know why there's a little tension in my alliance... It's Phoebe! They both have feelings for her. I've got to do something..."

(Phoebe) "I just don't know what to do anymore!" She's very frustrated. "Living with this dumb disorder is really going to mess me up!" She sighs.

Manny sat against a log thinking. Deborah was next to him, reading a manga comic. She looked up at him. "You okay?" She asked. "You haven't said anything to me. Is it something I did or said?"

"No." Manny said. "It's Grace. I'm worried about her."

"Oh." Deborah said.

"Should I talk to her?" Manny asked nervously.

"Yeah..." Deborah sighed.

"Okay." Manny got up. "I'm going to do it then. I have to." He started walking towards Grace's tent. "It's my job to help everybody on this team." He stopped in front of the tent. "Grace?"

"Yes." She said from within the tent.

"Can you come out for a second? I want to chat with you." Manny said.

There was some rustling in the tent. "Go ahead." Taylor's voice was heard.

Grace stepped out and Manny gasped. She wasn't wearing what she usually wore. The sleeves on her shirt were cut off and her long skirt was cut short. "Take a picture." Grace chuckled. She walked away from the tent and motioned for Manny to follow her. "What do you wanna talk about? I'm in the middle of a makeover here."

"Grace..." Manny was still in shock. "I'm worried about you."

"Worried." Grace chuckled.

"What happened to you?" Manny asked. "You are such a smart girl and now you're smoking?"

"Why do you even care?" Grace asked, annoyed.

"I'm your friend." Manny said.

"I already told you. You and I are NOT friends." Grace said. "You need to stop trying to help me cause I don't need or want your help."

"Do you really mean that?" Manny frowned.

"Yes." Grace said. "You seem to have replaced my friendship with Deborah's anyway. Besides, I have Ignatius now."

"The guy's bad news." Manny warned.

"You're opinion is simply irrelevant. Goodbye Emmanuel." Grace turned and walked back to the tent, leaving Manny to think about what just happened.

Confession Cam:

(Manny) "I just can not believe this." He sighs. "It can't be too late, right?"

(Taylor) "I'm so proud of my puppet Grace for putting her and her doofus crush into the threat pile." She chuckles. "It's just a matter of time before they're both gone and I make the merge." She deviously smiles. "Ooh, when I make that merge, I'll be unstoppable."

Taylor brushed Grace's hair. "These blonde highlights have got to go girl."

"I was thinking the same thing." Grace smiled.

"Hey." Taylor stopped and turned Grace around. "I'm so proud of you for standing up for yourself. Manny doesn't know what he's talking about."

"I know right!" Grace said. "I'm so tired of people telling me how I should live my life. I wanna be bad for once!"

"Nothing wrong with that." Taylor smirked. "Let's go get some breakfast."

"Iggy said he would get us some." Grace smiled.

Taylor rose an eyebrow. "Iggy?"

"Ignatius." Grace giggled and pulled Taylor out of the tent.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "Iggy..." She tries not to laugh.

"What'd you get us Iggy?" Taylor chuckled as Ignatius placed some pancakes and cereal on the table.

Ignatius glared at Taylor. "What did you just call me?!"

Grace stepped in. "Where'd you get pancakes and cereal!"

Ignatius chuckled. "I stole it from the stupid Valentines. They don't deserve it."

"Very slick." Taylor smirked as she tried to take a pancake, but Ignatius snatched the plate away.

"You don't deserve this." He glared at her.

"Hey!" Grace took the plate back. "Don't be a douche." She handed Taylor some pancakes and Taylor smirked at Ignatius.

Confession Cam:

(Ignatius) "I hate girls...Bitches..."

(Taylor) "I would say that Ignatius is my biggest threat... But he's really not." She shrugs. "I'm his biggest threat, but I bet he's not smart enough to know that."

Everyone gathered on the dock and waited for Chris to announce the next challenge.

"Before I reveal today's holiday, I'm gonna welcome back the Flaming Fireworks, who won the last reward challenge!" Chris happily announced and presented the boat.

Mandy, Elli, Liam and Eun stepped off the boat.

"Oh my god that was the best trip ever!" Eun said.

"How?" Dee asked. "All ya did was go around d'island."

"So what?" Mandy said. "It was way better than the mansion."

"We actually got real food! Like five star food!" Elli smiled. "No offense to Chef... Or Liam."

"It's alright!" Liam smiled. "I got all the seafood that I could ever wish for!"

"I enjoyed spending free time with you." Elli smiled.

"Me too!" Eun cheered and took out her notebook. Mandy rolled her eyes.

Confession Cam:

(Mandy) "Eun is beyond annoying. I can't wait to get rid of her once and for all."

(Eun) "I can't wait to write about our trip." She proudly states. She writes in her notebook. "Of course, it wouldn't be fanfiction if I didn't bend the truth a bit." She winks.

"Is everyone ready for me to announce today's challenge?" Chris asked as he led the campers to a secluded part of the island. "I think you might like this, Eun." Chris smirked at her. "It's Seollal Holiday!"

"Eeeee!" Eun squealed and instantly wrote in her notebook. "I can't believe this!"

"Seo what?" Carter asked.

"It's the Korean New Year." Stephan said.

"It's only one of the most significant traditional Korean holidays ever!" Eun snapped.

"Tell us more." Taylor said sarcastically.

"The celebration lasts three days." Eun stuck a finger up as she informed. "New Years Eve, New Years day itself, and the day after New Year day."

"I wasn't being serious." Taylor said.

"I'm so excited!" Eun exclaimed.

"What's behind the curtains?" Erika asked, pointing.

"Today's challenge is a traditional one played on the Seollal Holiday." Chris said.

"Eep!" Eun exclaimed.

Chris was started to get annoyed. "It's a simple game called Neolttwigi." He said as Chef pulled back the curtain to reveal a seesaw.

"Yes! I'm a pro at this game!" Eun clapped.

"Shut up!" Mandy snapped. "Now let Chris explain what we have to do."

"What's with the seesaw?" Manny asked.

"Ooh!" Eun raised her hand. "Can I explain? Can I? Can I?"

"No. I'm the host." Chris snapped, shutting Eun up. "Anyway, Neolttwigi is similar to seesaw, except you all have to stand on each end of the board and jump, to get the other person into the air."

"That's a strange challenge." Deborah commented.

"The goal is to get the other person off." Chris said.

"Isn't this really dangerous?" Elli gulped.

"Yes." Chris laughed.

"So then why are we doing it?" Stephan asked.

"Nothin's too dangerous for me." Dee said.

"So how is this going to work with three teams?" Phoebe asked.

"Easy." Chris said. "One team can choose to not compete."

"And why would we want to do that?" Grace asked.

"Cause then you're automatically safe from elimination." Chris smirked.

"Who wouldn't want that?!" Mandy exclaimed.

"The people that want to be in the mansion." Chris said. "The team that chooses to opt out of the challenge will automatically be the runner ups."

"That's not even that bad." Erika said, thinking about it.

"There are drawbacks too." Chris announced. "The team that chooses to opt out will not be able to sleep until the next challenge is over." Everyone groaned.

"That's a major drawback." Deborah frowned.

"I'll give you all time to talk about it." Chris smirked.

"I don't want our team to become three." Elli said. "We should just take it."

"I agree with Elli." Liam said. "I honestly don't think this challenge is good for me..."

"Yeah." Elli nodded.

"No way!" Eun said. "This is MY holiday! We have to compete."

Mandy rolled her eyes. "Are you positive you can win?"

"Of course!" Eun said. "I'm a pro at this."

Confession Cam:

(Mandy) "She needs to stop. Like now."

"This is a hard decision to make." Phoebe said. "I don't really want to see anyone here go but I don't want to be weaker for the next challenge."

"What do you think we should do, Dee?" Erika looked at him. "You're smart."

Confession Cam:

(Erika) She innocently smiles. "I know I shouldn't do this, but I want Phoebe to have a clearer view on what decision she should make."

"I say we compete." Dee said. "Nothin' to lose."

"Except the challenge..." Stephan said.

"There's no way we're losin' against them." Dee said, looking at the Flaming Fireworks.

"What if they opt out though?" Stephan asked.

"They won't with the crazy Korean on their team." Dee said.

"So we're competing." Carter said.

"Winnin'." Dee stated.

"Time's up!" Chris yelled.

"We're opting out." Taylor immediately announced.

"Okay... Anyone else wanna opt out?!" He eagerly asked. "Nobody? Really?"

Confession Cam:

(Chris) "I was really hoping that another team would want to opt out. Then we could have made them fight for it! Guess not..."

(Taylor) "It's all a part of my plan. Of course keeping Ignatius here longer is probably going to bug me, but I still want him and Grace here to make them solidify the targets on their backs. All I need is one more challenge to work my magic, and we'll hopefully lose the next one when we're all tired."

"Silent Knights, you all can go have a free day!" Chris chuckled. "Better enjoy it before hell begins for you guys."

"A free day?" Deborah frowned. "What did I get myself into?"

"Deborah, you need to stop worrying about work and worry about yourself." Grace harshly said to her.

Deborah frowned. "Oh, I, uh... Sorry."

"Get over it. I'm not mad at you, I'm just saying." Grace said.

"It's okay Grace." Taylor said. "Let's go hang by the pool."

"Alright." Grace said, shrugging and walked off.

Taylor stopped and looked at Ignatius. "You should join us."

"Why?" Ignatius snapped and crossed his arms.

"Cause you have nothing better to do." Taylor smirked.

"No way. I'm not going near the pool." Ignatius said.

"Oh come on." Taylor said. "Grace would love to see you shirtless you know." She smirked. "Aren't you a little frustrated? She's easy for you."

Ignatius looked at her. "I'm gonna go start a campfire. I'll be shirtless there." He winked. "And I'll be there all day if Grace want's to come do something." He put his hands in his pockets and felt around. "Yeah, I'm ready to give it to her."

Taylor almost gagged. "I'll make sure she knows that." She walked away.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) There's a look of disgust on her face. "He's so freaking disgusting."

(Ignatius) He chuckles. "I haven't done anything with a girl in weeks. It's about time something happens... Might wanna turn the cameras off." He winks.

"Alright." Chris smiled and repeated what the challenge was. "Today there will only be two teams competing. The Vibrant Valentines are up against the Flaming Fireworks in today's Neolttwigi competition!"

"We got this you guys." Eun said to her team.

"Valentines, since you have one extra member on your team than the Fireworks, someone must sit out." Chris said.

"I think Stephan should sit out." Erika said.

"Yup." Dee agreed.

"Fine." Stephan said. "I would have volunteered to anyway." He looked at Phoebe, who awkwardly avoided his eyes. He pulled her aside. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." Phoebe said, trying not to look directly at him.

"No you're not." Stephan said. "I know you aren't. You should be happy right now. Not upset."

"There is something wrong with me." Phoebe cracked.

"What?" Stephan asked.

"But I can't tell you." Phoebe said softly. "I want you to know that it's not you or anyone else here. It's just some stuff that caught up to me and I'm going to take time to get over it."

"Okay..." Stephan stared at her as she joined the others.

"Who's up first?" Chris asked, looking at both teams.

"I'll just get it over with." Liam sighed and stepped onto one end of the seesaw.

Carter stepped onto the other end. "Good luck." He said as the seesaw slowly went back and forth.

"You can do it Liam!" Elli cheered. "We have faith in you!"

"Begin." Chris said.

It only took one jump from Carter for Liam to be flying off the seesaw and into a nearby tree.

"Oh no!" Elli ran to help.

"Are you kidding me?!" Eun yelled. "This is not cool!" She frowned. "SO not cool."

Carter high fived Dee. "That's what I'm talking about." He smiled.

Mandy and Erika stepped up next.

"You got this Mandy!" Elli cheered as she helped Liam back.

"I know." Mandy smirked. She turned to Erika and stared her down.

"Come on Erika! You got this!" Phoebe yelled. "Just... Focus..." She frowned.

"But she's so intimidating." Erika gulped.

"Go!" Chris yelled.

Mandy quickly jumped and shot Erika up, but Erika quickly caught her balance when she landed. Erika then jumped. It was nowhere near as hard as Mandy's jump.

"Is that all you got?" Mandy chuckled. They kept going back and forth until Erika eventually fell off the seesaw.

"You lost!" Mandy exclaimed.

Confession Cam:

(Erika) She is very upset and looks like she is about to cry. "That wasn't fair! I was up against a beast! I have no endurance..."

Manny and Deborah sat side by side on the edge of the dock, toes dipped in the water. They were talking until Deborah really awkwardly leaned in and kissed Manny on the cheek. She immediately regretted doing so.

"I'm sorry." She said, bright red.

Manny blushed a little. "No no, it's completely okay, trust me. But what was that for?"

"I just never thanked you for helping me before." Deborah moved her feet around in the water. "It was so heroic of you."

"Oh..." Manny smiled a little. "No biggie. I always help those in need. You needed my help, so I gave it to you."

"Oh." Deborah slightly frowned and looked at her reflection in the water.

Confession Cam:

(Manny) He slaps himself in the face multiple times. "Stupid stupid stupid! I can't believe I just told her that. It made her feel way less special, I know it!" He groans.

(Deboarah) She slaps herself in the face multiple times. "Stupid stupid stupid! I don't even know why I just kissed him. It made things worse." She sighs.

Elli and Phoebe stepped up to the seesaw next.

"You got this Phoebe just focus like you said to me!" Erika yelled.

"Focus." Phoebe repeated. "Focus..." The world became a blur to her as she thought about her weaknesses. "Focus." She repeated.

"Go!" Chris announced. Phoebe could barely hear him.

"I.. I can't!" Phoebe cried and flew off the seesaw.

Dee ran up and caught her. "Whoa. You good?"

Phoebe shook in his arms. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." She repeated over and over.

Erika ran up to her, about to cry. "Phoebe, what's wrong with you?!"

Stephan ran up. "Leave her alone. She needs to be alone."

Dee slowly let Phoebe go and Erika took her away to get some fresh air.

Confession Cam:

(Phoebe) "I don't know what happened there..." She rubs her arm.

"Do it for Phoebe." Carter said to Dee as he stepped onto the seesaw.

"I don't need no motivation." Dee said. "Look who I'm versing."

Eun was on the other side of the seesaw. "I wouldn't be so sure about that!" She announced. "This is _my_ holiday."

"That don't mean anything." Dee chuckled.

"Go!" Chris smirked as Dee took a big jump and and Eun flew off the seesaw.

Mandy, Elli, and Liam gasped.

"Whoa." Chris laughed. "Looks like we have a tie. Guess this calls for a tiebreaker! Stephan must go up against a Flaming Firework because he hasn't participated."

"Oh great." Dee groaned.

"Me." Eun stomped back. "I'm going up again."

"Eun, no." Mandy said.

"Yes!" Eun said. "I can't lose this. It's my holiday!" She whined.

"Fine. Go for it." Mandy said in a monotone voice when Elli motioned for her not to fight it.

Eun stepped up and eyed Stephan.

"Don't let'er get to ya." Dee said. "She's weak."

Stephan nodded. "Okay."

"Ready... Set... Go!" Chris exclaimed.

Stephan and Eun both jumped down at the same time. Eun's jump was evidently stronger than Stephan's as he had a higher rebound.

"Oh no." Carter frowned.

Stephan tried a couple more times but he was no Dee and Eun was just not giving up, so he decided to lay down and cling onto the seesaw for dear life.

Confession Cam:

(Stephan) He smirks. "You always need to have a plan B."

"Aren't you cold?" Taylor asked Grace, annoyed. "You've been in the pool all day."

"I'm a little cold." Grace laughed.

"Let's go warm up by the fire." Taylor got up.

"What fire?" Grace asked as she got out and dried herself off with a towel.

"I told Ignatius we were going to the pool and he said he would make a fire for you so you could warm up." Taylor lied. "Isn't he the sweetest?" She grinned.

"Aw, he's so amazing." Grace smiled. "Let's go!" They rushed to where Ignatius was and he was shirtless as promised. Grace stared at his body.

Taylor nudged Grace and chuckled, motioning that it was obvious that Grace liked what she saw. "We're gonna hang with you for a little bit." Taylor smirked at Ignatius and nodded.

Meanwhile, at the challenge area, Stephan was still holding onto the board and Eun's jumps were getting weaker and weaker. She gasped for air.

"What are you doing!?" Dee yelled.

"Watch." Stephan said as he looked up at Eun. He slowly stood up and set for the biggest jump yet. It sent a tired Eun flying off the seesaw and gave the Vibrant Valentines a victory.

Confession Cam:

(Stephan) "And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how a weak person takes a win."

Erika sat with Phoebe in a small grassy area. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah." Phoebe slightly smiled. "I don't know what happened back there. But I feel a lot better."

"Do you see the way Dee ran to help you?" Erika eagerly asked. "Totes adorbs."

"I did see." Phoebe blushed a little. "I guess it was-"

"We won! We won!" Carters voice interrupted as he, Stephan and Dee ran up to the girls. "We get to spend another night in the mansion!"

"That's amazing!" Erika smiled.

"It was all thanks to Stephan." Carter smiled. "He's awesome!"

"Yeah..." Phoebe nervously smiled.

**Fifth Elimination Ceremony**

"Welcome to yet another elimination ceremony!" Chris exclaimed to the four unhappy Flaming Fireworks.

"I can't believe this." Eun sobbed. "I lost at my own holiday."

"Eun, enough." Chris shushed her. "You know the drill. These small calendars here represent your safety in this competition." He held three mini calendars in his hands. "If you get a calendar, you stay. If you don't... You'll enter the outhouse drop of shame and you can never come back ever."

"Can we speed this up?" Mandy asked. "I want to go have my first good night of sleep."

"Fine." Chris stared, upset that the fun was being ruined. "Mini calendars go to... Elli, Liam, and Mandy." He threw them their mini calendars.

Chris looked at Eun. "That means-"

"I know." Eun cried. "I'm out! I deserve this!"

"Eun, don't cry." Liam frowned.

"I probably disappointed all my fans and family!" Eun cried.

"It's okay Eun." Elli said and patted her in the back. "You didn't disappoint anyone. Hey, if anything you gained fans. I'll definitely read your work when we get back home." Elli smiled at her.

Eun smiled. "Thanks. That makes me feel better. Good luck guys!" She jumped in the outhouse.

Confession Cam:

(Elli) "Well that was fast..."

(Liam) He is frowning. "We keep losing our team members... It's really sad because I hate to see my teammates go. I don't like it when girls cry either..."

(Mandy) "Good riddens." She claps her hands together.

Phoebe lied down under the stars on the mansions top balcony. She heard footsteps. "Who's there?" She asked.

"It's me." Stephan said. He sat down next to her. "Just wanted to know if you were okay."

"I think so..." Phoebe said, heart racing.

"That's all I wanted to hear." Stephan smiled. He handed her a rose. "I'm here for you whenever you need me."

"Thank you Stephan." Phoebe smiled. "It means a lot." He got up and left her alone. She sat there thinking about just how conflicted she was.

Meanwhile, Grace and Ignatius sat by the fire as Grace made a s'more. Taylor sat on the other side of the fire and smirked at Grace. "I'm gonna go use the bathroom." Taylor said and motioned for Grace to do something. Grace nervously shrugged but Taylor motioned for it again.

As soon as Taylor was out of sight, Grace dropped everything she had and pressed herself against Ignatius, who did not resist as they started kissing.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "Bingo." She says confidently before laughing.

* * *

**NEXT TIME: Erika and Carter try to help Phoebe with her situation, but it might make things worse. Mandy tries to place herself on top of her alliance, but her persistence might be too much for Elli and Liam. Grace and Ignatius place an even bigger target on their backs, but their constant kissing might create tension between Manny and Deborah.**

**Next update will be in the next couple of days, I promise.**


	12. Enjoy The Ride

I'm glad that you liked the last chapter! And I know the couples are taking forever to form, but** (spoiler)** I want a good buildup to a certain love themed holiday that's coming in a few episodes, wink wink.

* * *

**Enjoy The Ride**

Carter got about his usual morning routine whenever his team was lucky enough to find themselves staying in the mansion. He jogged around the hallways a couple times, went to the weight room to lift some weights and work on his abs, and then showered to go eat some breakfast. As he got out of the shower, he heard a faint sound of someone crying. He rose an eyebrow and walked towards the noise, towel wrapped around waist and semi-wet. He stopped in front of the door that led to the small library in the mansion. He knocked. "Phoebe? Is that you? It's me, Carter."

"Come in." She said between small sobs.

Carter opened the door and found her sitting down in the middle of the room looking a mess. She had several books around her and she looked exhausted. "Phoebe..." Carter gasped. "What's going on?"

"I read every single book about love triangles that I could find." Phoebe said, calming her breath. "It didn't help my situation at all."

"I may not know exactly how you feel, but the truth is, if you don't like someone that likes you, you should just tell them and call it a day. I learned that the hard way with Asandra." Carter sighed.

"But that's not the problem." Phoebe said.

"What is?" Carter asked.

"I have feelings for them both." Phoebe gulped.

"You do?" Carter rose an eyebrow.

"Yes, and I know their two completely different people, but it makes it worse." Phoebe sighed. "Stephan is so smart and sweet. But Dee. There's something in him that I see. He's tough on the outside, but I can see that there's sweetness on the inside that I could bring out."

"I think you should just take your time to think about it without including them for a while." Carter suggested.

"I guess." Phoebe shrugged and started to yawn.

"Did you even sleep last night?" Carter asked, concerned.

"I know, I'm sorry. Now we're probably not even gonna win the challenge because of me." Phoebe sighed.

"I don't care about the challenge." Carter frowned. "You are way more important to me than this game. You know I value friendship. I think you should get at least one hour of sleep."

Confession Cam:

(Carter) "So in order to help myself and Phoebe, I have to get the guys as far away from her as possible. It'll get their minds off of her and it'll soothe her mind. It's like a win win!" He smiles.

(Phoebe) She sighs and helplessly looks at the camera.

"These tent's sure are uncomfortable." Elli said to Mandy as they stepped out.

"Yes they are." Mandy groaned. "But at least we didn't have to deal with Eun's yapping and page ripping all night."

"True." Elli said. "But that's a little bittersweet because the other two teams definitely have an advantage over us." She frowned.

"I know." Mandy said. "It's just you and me now."

"And Liam." Elli reminded.

"Yeah, but he's not really that helpful to be honest."Mandy pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Elli asked with an eyebrow raised.

"He's beyond clumsy." Mandy said. "It's his fault that we lost so many challenges."

"No it's not!" Elli frowned and defended her friend. "Every single challenge we lost, we eliminated the person whose fault it was."

"I'm just saying that Liam is no help to us." Mandy said.

Confession Cam:

(Mandy) "It's nothing personal against Liam, but there's only three people left on our team. It's very likely that we'll have to get rid of someone else soon. And I don't want it to be me or Elli."

(Elli) "That's not true! Liam is very useful on our team!" She defends some more.

Liam came up to the two girls with some cooked fish. "Here ya go ladies, I hope you enjoy."

"Thanks Liam." Elli smiled and took a bite out of one. "This is delicious!"

"It is." Mandy nodded in agreement. "Nice job."

"No problem." He smiled.

"You are very useful to our team." Elli smiled as he stumbled away.

Mandy looked at Elli and slowly grinned. "You like him."

"What?" Elli began to blush. "No I don't! We're just friends!"

"I saw the way you looked at him." Mandy smirked. "It's the same look you gave Jay last season. You like Liam."

"Stop." Elli blushed.

"Don't deny the obvious." Mandy nudged her friend.

"I'm not!" Elli giggled.

"You definitely are." Mandy laughed.

Confession Cam:

(Elli) "I'm not denying the obvious! Just because I think Liam's sweet, adorable, and fun to be around doesn't mean I like him!"

The Silent Knights sat around a worn out fire. They all appeared to be tired, as they were unable to sleep last night because of choosing to not compete in the last challenge.

"Do you two ever stop?!" Manny asked, clearly upset that Grace and Ignatius were making out.

"Calm down, Manny." Taylor threatened. "Before something bad happens to you."

"They've been at it all night." Deborah commented.

"Shut up." Ignatius said, pulling away from Grace. "You're freaking annoying."

Deborah was taken by surprise and didn't say anything as she crossed her arms. She looked at Manny, who was sulking by himself. She got up and sat next to him and started to pat him in the back. "It's okay, Manny."

Manny pulled away from her, then immediately apologized. "I'm sorry."

Deborah backed off. "I- sorry." She got tapped on the shoulder by Taylor.

"I think you should leave him alone." Taylor commented.

Confession Cam:

(Manny) He's really frustrated and confused. "I'm just upset because it's not fair... It's not fair how I have to pine over Deborah but Ignatius just get's Grace out of nowhere."

(Deborah) "So Manny doesn't like me? I'm so confused." She sadly looks down. "I don't understand relationships."

(Taylor) She smirks. "I'm pretty sure that I'm no one's target right now." She chuckles. "And I'm also pretty sure that my vote is crucial to both sides." She shrugs. "Who should I pick? I guess I'll save that decision for later. I mean, I _am_ the one in control here."

"Good morning campers!" Chris eagerly announced as the thirteen remaining contestants approached the dock. "I hope you all had a great night's sleep!" He chuckled, looking at the Knights.

"Oh yes, it was great." Taylor rolled her eyes.

"I bet it was." Chris chuckled.

"What's with the boat?" Dee asked, pointing to a boat behind Chris.

"It's gonna give us a little ride to Camp Wawanakwa for today's challenge!" Chris winked. "Hop on everybody."

"Camp Wawanakwa, cool." Erika said. "We haven't been there in a while!"

"Good." Mandy said. "I hated that place."

Everyone stepped on the boat. "What's today's challenge going to be about?" Stephan asked.

"Funny that you ask me that, Stephan." Chris chuckled. "Because today's challenge is about St. Stephen's Day!"

"That's funny." Erika agreed.

"But what exactly are we working on?" Deborah asked.

"In Finland, the most well known tradition linked to the day is the ride of Stephan's Day, whichrefers to a sleigh ride with horses." Chris announced. "Today's epic challenge will be an epic race!"

Confession Cam:

(Mandy) She cheers. "Yes! Another race!"

(Stephan) "So where exactly is the snow?"

(Dee) He cracks his knuckles. "This time I ain't gonna let my team place second."

"Since Camp Wawanakwa is way bigger than Playa Des Losers, the race will take place here." Chris said as they pulled up. "Of course, there's no snow, so you'll be racing on sand."

"Nice." Stephan chuckled.

"I would've brought out the jet... But I don't know what happened to it." Chris shrugged. "Oh well. Here's the deets: the horses and sleighs are all ready, but one of you will have to go get them at the waterfall. The rest of you must scatter along the beach and wait for your teammates to come pick you up. First team to be back here with all their teammates wins the challenge!"

"We got this in the bag." Mandy said to Elli and Liam. "As long as you don't screw this up." She said specifically to Liam. He gulped.

Confession Cam:

(Liam) "I hope I don't let Mandy or Elli down..."

Carter, Manny, and Mandy were the first people in place for their teams. "All you three have to do is get your sleds and horses and bring them to the sand." Chris said. "Then get everyone from your team." They all started running towards the waterfall area.

"Good luck." Manny said to Carter and Mandy.

"Thanks." Carter smiled.

"I don't need luck." Mandy scoffed and rushed ahead of them.

Confession Cam:

(Mandy) "If we don't win today, I might as well be done for. I can't let that happen."

"Come on horses!" Mandy demanded as she tried to pull them towards the beach. "Ugh!"

Suddenly, Manny rushed past her on the horses.

"Seriously?" Mandy sighed.

Carter rushed past her too.

"Oh come on! This game has to be rigged!" Mandy complained.

Carter looked back. "You should feed them some apples."

"Oh, obviously." Mandy said to herself. She looked around and saw a tree with a few apples in it. She rushed to it.

Manny reached the beach first and immediately found Deborah. "Great." Manny sighed.

"Hey." Deborah smiled as she stepped on. "Let's get to work!"

"Let's." Manny said in an unenthusiastic tone, causing Deborah to look at him twice but she quickly brushed it off.

"Okay, what should I do?" She asked.

"Here," Manny handed her a basket of apples. "Keep them energized."

"Got it!" Deborah saluted and cheerfully got to work.

Carter reached the beach next and found Erika. "Just the person I wanted to see." He said as she hopped on.

"Why is that?" Erika asked.

"I need your help with Phoebe..." Carter said.

"What? ...Oh no, please don't tell me you like her too." Erika gasped.

"Huh? ...No..." Carter shook his head. "I need you to help me get Stephan and Dee away from her."

"Why?" Erika defended. "Don't try to ruin love!"

"Erika," Carter pleaded. "She barely slept last night. She needs time to make a decision and them being all up on her is not going to help."

"Well that's true." Erika nodded.

Confession Cam:

(Erika) "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I guess love can wait for Phoebe... For now. I'll come back to help once I'm sure she's picked someone."

Mandy finally pulled out of the woods and onto the sand, where Liam waited for her.

"Hi Mandy!" He smiled as he got on. "Good job making it here."

"You aren't mad at me for being the last person out?" Mandy asked.

"No way." Liam said. "Teammates should never get mad at one another. Especially not if you're friends!"

Mandy smiled. "Wow, you really are sweet."

"Thanks." Liam smiled back. "Now what are we waiting for? Let's win this!"

Confession Cam:

(Mandy) She is frowning. "Now I feel really bad for trying to throw Liam under the bus." She sighs.

Manny and Deborah pulled up to Taylor.

"It's about time you two got here." She said as she stepped on.

"At least we're in the lead." Manny pointed out.

Deborah smiled. "We could actually win again!"

Taylor shrugged. "We could and that'd be great because we've won the least challenges out here." She looked over at Manny, who wasn't smiling. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Manny smiled, but it was obviously not a genuine smile. Taylor shrugged it off.

"Let's go get the two lovebirds." Taylor chuckled.

"Oh, they're together?" Deborah asked.

"Probably making out." Taylor said.

"Annoying." Manny commented.

"Are you sure you're okay, Manny?" Deborah asked.

"I said I was FINE!" Manny snapped, causing Deborah to flinch a little.

"Whoa." Taylor said.

Deborah slowly and silently turned towards the horses and went to go feed them.

Taylor sat next to Manny. "You're obviously upset. Is it because Deborah has no feelings for you?"

"Excuse me?" Manny sighed. "So it's true... I can't believe I just snapped at her like that. My feelings are too much to bear right now..." He looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Is this because of Grace and Ignatius?" Taylor asked.

"I just feel like I'm alone. Grace left me for a guy and I probably just ended anything me and Deborah ever had." Manny said.

"You aren't alone." Taylor roughly punched him in the shoulder. "I'll stick with you over the two lovebirds any day."

"Really?" Manny asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah." Taylor chuckled.

Confession Cam:

(Manny) "Behind the green hair, thick eyeliner, tattoo, piercings and scars... Taylor is actually a nice person..." He smiles.

(Taylor) "These people are really not hard to manipulate at all." She chuckles. "It's sad, really."

Carter and Erika pulled up to Dee, who was carving into a nearby stump with a knife.

"Where do you get all these knives?" Erika asked.

"Got a collection of 'em." Dee muttered.

"That's... Cool." Erika said, slowly laughing.

Dee put the knife away. "So we're missin Phoebe."

"And Stephan." Carter said.

"Yeah, Stephan." Erika said.

"Our friend and ally." Carter continued. Dee rose an eyebrow.

Confession Cam:

(Dee) "K..."

"Elli!" Liam exclaimed and pointed up ahead, where Elli was.

"Hop on!" Mandy shouted. "We're right behind the other two teams!"

"Let me help you!" Liam smiled and offered his hand to Elli and she took it, but he slipped as he was pulling her in and she fell on top of him. "Oops, sorry." He said, embarrassed.

"It's okay." Elli said, blushing.

"Get off of each other and help me get these horses to move fast." Mandy laughed and helped them both up.

Confession Cam:

(Mandy) "Oh yeah, they so like each other." She chuckles.

Manny, Deborah, and Taylor finally got to where Ignatius and Grace were. They were making out, of course.

"Get on!" Taylor demanded when they didn't approach the sled. "Are they being serious right now?"

"Come on you guys!" Deborah pleaded. They continued sucking face.

Suddenly, a noise brought all of their attention to what was approaching. The Vibrant Valentines and the Flaming Fireworks.

"GET ON!" Taylor demanded once more, causing Grace to pull away from an annoyed Ignatius.

"Ruining our fun?" She frowned.

"The other two teams just pulled ahead of us." Manny said. "We're losing."

"I'm not." Ignatius chuckled and groped Grace's butt, causing her giggle.

"Stop babe." She laughed.

Deborah rose an eyebrow. "Uh..."

Confession Cam:

(Manny) He's mad. "Ignatius is so disrespectful! And Grace just lets it happen... I'm in shock."

"We aren't losing we aren't losing!" Liam exclaimed.

"Nope!" Mandy high fived him and Elli.

"Now all we have to do is pull ahead of the Valentines!" Elli announced.

"They need two more people. I think we can do it." Mandy smirked.

The Valentines pulled up to Stephan, who quickly hopped on. They were neck and neck with the Fireworks.

"Come on you guys!" Erika said. "We can't let a three person team beat us!"

"Well we're about to!" Elli cheered as they pulled forward.

"Oh no." Stephan frowned as the Valentines slowly came to a stop. "Where's Phoebe?"

"She's supposed to be here." Carter said.

"Look." Dee said, pointing to the girl, who stepped out of a bush.

"Sorry guys." Phoebe said.

"Let me help you on." Stephan put out his hand.

"No." Erika pushed him aside. "Let me." She smiled and helped Phoebe on.

Carter stopped Dee from going to Phoebe. "Let her go in the front with the horses."

"Here Phoebe." Erika smiled and gave her a few apples. "Feed them as we go."

"Okay..." Phoebe took the apples and looked at the rest of her team before turning.

"Let's go." Dee said.

Confession Cam:

(Dee) "Why'd Carter stop me from going to Phoebe?" He raises an eyebrow. "Not cool man."

(Carter) "It's sad that I'm the one keeping my team from falling apart..." He sighs.

(Dee) "Hmm... And Erika seems to be on his side too... He's actually a threat."

"I can't even..." Elli said, extremely happy. "I'm so excited that we're winning!"

"The finish line!" Liam pointed.

The Fireworks cheered as they crossed the finish line. "You actually won?" Chris asked in shock.

"Don't doubt the Flaming Fireworks." Mandy proudly proclaimed.

"Yeah!" Liam smiled.

"Now you don't have to bust your butt fishing for us!" Elli said to him.

"I never minded." Liam said. "I love fishing and doing it for you girls gave me motivation to try even harder!"

"You're such a sweetheart." Mandy said.

"Yes he is." Elli agreed.

Confession Cam:

(Mandy) She is trying not to fangirl. "They're so cute for each other!"

After a few minutes, the Vibrant Valentines and the Silent Knights finally pulled up.

"Last place." Taylor said, annoyed. "Do you hear that, guys?" She looked at Grace and Ignatius who were making out. She rolled her eyes.

"Silent Knights!" Chris laughed. "You lost!"

Deborah frowned. "I don't understand. We worked so hard."

"Some of us did." Manny said, looking at Grace and Ignatius. "...Hey, Deborah?"

Her eyes shot up. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier." Manny gulped. "You didn't deserve that."

Deborah rubbed her arm. "It's alright." She smiled. "I figured you were upset because of Grace."

"Yeah..." Manny sighed. "I was feeling pretty stressed, but Taylor made me feel better."

"Taylor?" Deborah asked.

"Yeah, she's actually pretty nice." Manny laughed as they walked towards the campfire pit.

Confession Cam:

(Deborah) She is slightly blushing and rubbing her arm. "That made me feel a lot better after everything that just happened..."

"Welcome to the next elimination ceremony." Chris chuckled.

"Where are the little calendars?" Deborah asked.

"Don't have any." Chris shrugged.

"How professional." Taylor chuckled.

"Anyway, today's votes will be shown to the rest of your teammates!" Chris smirked.

"What?!" Taylor gasped.

"Yup! You heard right!" Chris laughed. "Let's see how everyone voted!"

Confession Cam:

(Deborah) "It should be all work and no play... Sorry Ignatius..."

(Manny) "I'm voting for Ignatius. Him and Grace are not doing our team any good right now."

"All work and no play? Are you kidding me?" Ignatius snapped.

"We can have fun if we want!" Grace defended.

(Grace) "I'm voting for Deborah. I'm tired of her!" She crosses her arms. "She needs to loosen up."

(Ignatius) "Bye Deborah, stupid girl."

Deborah frowned and Grace shrugged.

(Taylor) "Ignatius thinks he's in charge, but all foolish things deserve to come to an end." She chuckles. "I'm sorry, ally." She puts up fake quotations with her fingers when she says ally. "Good riddens. You lost and I won."

Ignatius angrily snapped his head towards Taylor. "You are going to regret this."

Taylor shrugged, unaffected and not threatened. "Too late for you."

"Wait, what's going on?" Grace asked.

"Ignatius is leaving." Chris announced. "Or, he would be leaving. If this wasn't a reward challenge!"

"A reward challenge?" Manny gasped.

Ignatius got up and smirked at Taylor. "I haven't lost yet." He laughed and walked away with a confused Grace on his arm.

Confession Cam:

(Ignatius) "This means war."

(Taylor) "Great... Now I have to try even harder."

As the Knights approached their tent, Deborah stood around the fire.

"Is everything okay with you?" Manny asked, returning.

"I-I think so." Deborah said, looking into the fire. "I think so." She repeated.

"What's up?" Manny asked.

"I'm here to work hard." Deborah looked up at him. "But I'm starting to realize that you can work hard and still have fun."

Manny smiled as she said this.

"This is a vacation." Deborah said. "Everyone helped me realize it. Especially you."

Manny ran up to her an hugged her. "Yes! Finally I hear you say those words!"

"Thanks Manny." She hugged him back.

"We're gonna have a lot of fun this summer." He laughed.

"I hope so." She giggled.

* * *

I hope you all liked this chapter!

**NEXT TIME: Manny and Deborah try to work together to bring Grace to her senses while Taylor and Ignatius engage in an all out war. Mandy tries to set Liam and Elli up. Dee plots against an alliance member but it could backfire.**


	13. Don't Press Your Luck

**Don't Press Your Luck**

Dee was up early this particular morning. He was running a few laps around the small "loser's area," as everyone liked to call it.

Confession Cam:

(Dee) He is nonchalantly leaning back. "I like gettin' up early ta think with no interruptions."

Carter walked out of the tent. "Hey!" He waved. "Working out without me?"

"Sorry man. Didn't wanna wake ya." Dee said to him while taking off his shirt, getting ready to do push-ups.

"Ha, it's fine." Carter said. "I'll just catch up." He laughed and started to jog around.

Dee continued his push-ups.

Confession Cam:

(Dee) "I decided Carter is a threat." He gives the camera an 'obviously' look. "He's a friend but I'm thinkin' the merge's comin'... He's a threat."

Phoebe stepped out of her tent and Dee put his attention on her. "Yo!" He called her over.

"What's up, Dee?" She asked, yawning a little.

"I gotta talk to ya about somethin'." Dee said.

Phoebe got a little nervous. "Oh... What is it?" She slowly approached him.

"I'ma just get straight to da point. Carter's a threat. He's gotta go next time we lose." Dee said.

Phoebe slightly sighed with relief and continued talking to him about his idea as Erika stepped out of the tent and saw her.

Confession Cam:

(Dee) "I woulda told her Stephan but I'm not stupid. I think she likes both of us."

(Phoebe) She is laughing. "I so thought he was going to talk about me and him. Thank gosh he didn't!"

(Erika) She's really excited. "So this morning I saw Phoebe and Dee talking! And he was shirtless! I'm so happy for Phoebe for choosing Dee! I knew she would!"

Taylor angrily searched through her bag and threw everything out. "Ugh!" She angrily muttered.

"Taylor?" Deborah walked in.

"Have you seen my chains?" Taylor asked.

"Chains?" Deborah repeated.

"I can't find them." Taylor said. "I'm starting to get angry."

"Oh. I don't know where they are." Deborah frowned.

"I'm not angry at you." Taylor said to her. "I'm pretty sure I know who took it." She slammed her bag down and exited the tent. She walked straight up to Ignatius, who was kissing Grace. "Ignatius." She said facing him, but he didn't flinch, causing her to grab him and pull him away from Grace.

"Whoa!" Grace jumped back.

"What the-!" Ignatius snapped at Taylor.

"I'm going to borrow him for a minute." Taylor fake-smiled at Grace and pulled Ignatius away from her. "Where are they?"

Ignatius smirked a little, but then played dumb. "Where is what?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"Where are my chains!?" She asked again in a much more threatening voice.

"I don't know." Ignatius chuckled. "Guess you're gonna have to keep looking for them."

Taylor glared at him.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "So I got exposed to Ignatius last night and he's out for me. I'm not scared." She shrugs. "Ignatius does NOT know who he's messing with." She calmly states.

(Ignatius) He swings the chain around. "Don't make me use it, Taylor."

As Taylor and Ignatius declared war on each other, Manny approached Grace.

"Grace, I'm going to say this one more time. Please listen to me..." He pleaded.

Grace got annoyed. "Manny, please. I don't need any help!"

Manny was really upset. "Grace, look at you." He said, referring to her cut up clothes and different hairstyle.

She looked at herself and was visibly affected by his comment.

"You aren't the same girl I met." Manny continued. "What happened to the hard working, rule following, competitive girl I'm great friends with? Where did she go?"

"I'm right here..." Grace said quietly.

"No, you're not. Now you're changing your look, attitude and you're kissing some guy you barely even know!" Manny was frustrated. "I'm only saying this because I care about you as a friend."

"I just wanted a new look." Grace said. "There's nothing wrong with that." She shook her head then crossed her arms. "And Ignatius makes me feel good."

"What about Eddy?" Manny asked.

"Who?" Grace rose an eyebrow, then immediately gasped when she realized she had said this.

Confession Cam:

(Grace) She looks like she is about to cry. "Oh no..."

"This mansion sure is big when it's just us three!" Liam said, spinning around on a chair.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Mandy warned. "You're very accident prone."

"Agreed." Elli giggled.

"No I'm not!" Liam said and slipped to the ground. "Okay... Maybe I am." He laughed.

"You're so cute." Elli giggled.

"Aha!" Mandy smirked at her.

Confession Cam:

(Mandy) "Elli obviously likes Liam." She smirks. "Am I the only one who sees this?"

"Seriously, Chris?" Mandy laughed a little as her team walked up to the dock, where Chris had already started speaking.

He was dressed as a leprechaun. "Happy St Patrick's Day you guys! On this holiday, it is typical that one wears shamrocks and green clothing. St Patrick is said to have used the shamrock, a three-leaved plant, to explain the Holy Trinity. Today's challenge consists of a scavenger hunt for three items: A pot of gold, a four leaf clover, and the leprechaun! Whoever finds the leprechaun wins the challenge."

"Leprechaun, eh?" Erika smiled. "We got this!"

"Wait till you see who the leprechaun is." Chris chuckled. "Anyway, here are your clues." He passed each team a scroll."

"So who's going to find what?" Deborah asked her team.

"Grace is nowhere to be found." Manny said. "I'm a bit worried.

"She'll be fine." Taylor said. "Right now we need to think about this. We can win without her."

"You sure about that?" Manny asked.

"Pretty sure." Taylor said. "Me and Ignatius are going to go find the clover." She gave Ignatius a devious stare. "You two get the pot of gold and we'll meet at the outdoor eating area when we're done."

"Sounds good." Deborah smiled.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "My team has got this one."

(Deborah) "For once I'm actually more excited to relax after the challenge than to actually do it!" She happily states.

"Dee! Come with me!" Erika pulled him.

"I'll go with Stephan." Carter said. "You alright by yourself, Phoebe?"

"Yeah." She smiled.

Confession Cam:

(Phoebe) "I needed some time by myself anyway."

"Okay, Fireworks," Mandy took charge. "This challenge is no doubt an elimination one, so we have to work even harder together to win this."

"Yes." Liam agreed. "I have faith in our team!"

"We can do this." Elli chimed in. "Just like we have before."

"It's all about teamwork." Liam smiled.

"There's no better teamwork than the one we share." Elli smiled at him.

Confession Cam:

(Mandy) She is smirking at the camera. "I still think she digs him."

(Liam) He is genuinely happy. "I love my team."

"You grabbed me instantly." Dee chuckled. "What was up wit' that?"

Erika smirked at him. "Because I want to talk to you and see where you stand."

"Where I stand?" Dee questioned. "With what?"

"You know what I'm talking about Dee." Erika giggled. "Phoebe! I'm an great excellent judge of character and I see that you have something with her!"

"It's nothin." Dee said.

"I saw you with her this morning!" Erika said.

"Yeah but I wasn't talkin to her bout that." Dee said.

"Then what?" Erika asked, grinning at him because she thought he was lying.

"Strategy." Dee said. "Who to vote out if we lose."

"Oh..." Erika got nervous. "Who?"

"Not you." Dee said.

"Who?" She asked again.

"Carter." Dee told her.

"What?!" She gasped but he quickly shushed her.

"Oh look." He chuckled as he picked up a four leaf clover. "Found it."

"Why Carter?" Erika frowned.

"It's gotta be someone." Dee shrugged. "Would you rather it be you?"

"No!" Erika said.

Confession Cam:

(Erika) She sighs. "I just didn't think of who to vote out just in case we ever lost."

"You shouldn't have brought me with you alone." Ignatius threatened as he and Taylor searched around for a four-leafed clover in a bunch of three-leaved ones.

"I'm not afraid of you." Taylor reminded him. "Plus I wanted to talk about before."

"Yeah? And why should I care?" Ignatius turned away.

"Cause I'm stronger than you." Taylor chuckled.

"Are not!" Ignatius snapped.

Taylor shrugged. "Wanna arm wrestle?"

"Let's go." Ignatius glared at her, then confidently smirked.

They got ready to do it and she motioned for him to say go. Once he did, they struggled to get the other person's hand down.

"Just lose already!" Ignatius struggled.

"Never." Taylor laughed and quickly slammed his hand hard to the ground. "Oh look, the four leaf clover." She giggled.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) She smirks. "All I do is win."

Ignatius rubbed his hand and was really mad. "What do you want?" He almost snapped.

"I just wanted to apologize." Taylor said innocently with her hands behind her back. Her fingers were crossed. "I don't think we should be enemies. In fact, we should work together to pummel the idiots we're surrounded by."

Ignatius smirked. "It's about time you said something like that."

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "That's what he thinks." She deviously shrugs.

(Ignatius) "Taylor's such a typical girl: Stupid."

Mandy, Elli, and Liam were all on different sides of their clover field searching for the four-leafed clover.

"Anyone find it yet?" Elli asked.

"No." Mandy said. She looked up and Liam, who was desperately trying to find it.

She approached him. "You alright?"

"I'm just looking." He sighed. "It's tiring."

"I know." Mandy sighed too. "We can get through this though." She walked over to Liam. "Hey Liam." She smiled.

"Hi!" He smiled back.

"Can I ask you something?" Mandy asked.

"Sure."

"What do you feel about Elli?" She asked.

"She's a good friend." He smiled.

"I see." Mandy thought.

Confession Cam:

(Mandy) "He's so hard to read." She complains. "He's nice to everybody."

"So do you have feelings for her?" Carter asked Stephan, who sighed.

"I don't know. I've never felt this way about anyone before." He said.

"It's not hard to miss." Carter chuckled.

"Really?" Stephan blushed.

"Yeah." Carter said. "But I see it getting in the way of your game."

"How? Stephan asked. "I'm making it so much farther than I did last time..."

"I don't want you to put your game in danger because of her." Carter frowned. "She's a distraction."

"Not in challenges." Stephan defended. "We both do out best."

"Yeah, but what about our alliance?" Carter asked.

"Honestly, I don't trust Dee." Stephan said. "I feel like he could back stab us at any moment."

"No!" Carter defended. "He has our back."

"I wouldn't trust him." Stephan warned. "I'm pretty sure he'll come after you before he goes after the girls on our team. They all seem to be friends."

"We're all friends." Carter said. "He's just allied with us."

Confession Cam:

(Carter) He is smiling. "Psh, Stephan doesn't know what he's talking about." He shrugs it off.

(Stephan) "Carter doesn't listen..."

"I'm so excited to hang out with you for the rest of this competition!" Manny smiled to Deborah.

"Me too!" She exclaimed back. "Too bad it's like halfway over."

"That's enough time to have a lot of fun!" Manny said.

"Yeah." Deborah giggled. "So where is this pot of gold?"

"I don't know." Manny said as they arrived to a small stream at the end of the small island. "It talks about water, so I'm guessing it must be here."

"Think so?" Deborah asked.

"Yeah." Manny said. "He kicked some rocks around. The clue also mentions how small it is."

"So it's this!" Deborah said, grabbing a small wooden chest she had found under a rock.

"We found it!" Manny cheered.

"Yeah!" Deborah hugged him.

Confession Cam:

(Deborah) "Me and Manny are one hell of a team." She smiles.

"We are so awesome for finding that for leafed clover." Elli smiled as the Fireworks rushed to their next location to find the pot of gold.

"I agree." Mandy smirked. She looked up. "Now who's gonna climb this tree to get that pot of gold?" She pointed all the way to the top.

"I'll do it." Liam offered.

"No!" Mandy said. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Oh, aw, okay." Liam sighed.

"I guess I'll do it." Elli said.

"Be careful." Liam and Mandy said together.

"I'll help you get up." Mandy said, picking her friend up.

Confession Cam:

(Liam) "I'm not complaining or anything because my team has awesome teamwork," He frowns. "But sometimes I feel useless." Sigh.

Phoebe looked around the mansion. "If I were a leprechaun in a mansion... Where would I be?" She paused for a moment to think, then looked back at the clue. Suddenly, she heard someone whistle to her right and she turned to see a short guy dressed as the leprechaun.

"You're pretty hot in person." He said, winking.

"Micky?" Phoebe asked.

"Yup, that's me!" He laughed. "The best person to have ever competed in this game. Now can I get your number or nawww?"

"I got you!" Phoebe pointed at him.

"Huh?" Micky stepped back. "No you don't!" He yelled and ran away from her.

"Hey! Wait!" Phoebe chased after him.

"You'll never get me alive!" Micky yelled as the Knights rushed in.

"Micky's the leprechaun?!" Taylor stopped for a moment.

"Let's just get him!" Deborah said, running after Phoebe and him.

"Yeah, split up!" Manny yelled, running in a different direction.

"Move it!" Taylor pushed Ignatius forward as she ran into another room.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "So we got into the mansion and immediately see the leprechaun..."

(Deborah) "...And Manny had a great idea! We split up!"

(Manny) "Everyone went to a different spot in the mansion and..."

(Taylor) "To save some time, we caught him and won the challenge."

"Let go of me!" Micky demanded as Ignatius and Taylor dragged him to Chris.

"Wow, the Silent Knights actually won a challenge?" Chris double-taked.

"Hey!" Manny said.

"We won!" Deborah smiled.

"We're gonna be in the mansion tonight!" Manny laughed. "Let's go play in the pool!"

"Yeah!" Deborah high-fived him and the Knights ran to their mansion, except Taylor.

"Don't we get three wishes?" She asked.

"...No." Chris laughed. "I don't care if it's traditional."

"Fine." She stomped off.

"So who won second place?" Mandy nervously asked Chris.

"You did." He winked.

"What?!" Erika gasped.

"Valentine's you didn't find a pot of gold." Chris said.

Everyone looked at Stephan and Carter.

"What? ...It was hard..." Stephan frowned.

"Go vote!" Chris smirked.

**Sixth Elimination Ceremony**

"Valentines..." Chris said. "I didn't think I'd ever see you back here. But you know the drill. You gotta vote someone out of here!"

"Nobody deserves to go home..." Phoebe sighed. "I should just vote for myself."

"Are you crazy?" Dee asked. "You're smarter than that Phoebe, I know."

Phoebe shrugged.

Confession Cam:

(Phoebe) "This is a really upsetting vote..."

(Erika) "I like everyone here! I don't want anyone to go!" Sigh.

(Dee) "Sorry man, it was great playing with you." He shrugs.

(Stephan) "It'll just go downhill from here if you stay... I'm sorry." He frowns.

"The person who does not receive one of these four mini calendars must immediately say goodbye and enter the outhouse drop of shame, where they will meet their disgusting demise in this competition." Chris smirked. "And you can't crawl back up... EVER."

"I forgot how nerve wrecking this feels like." Stephan said.

"Yup." Chris chuckled. "These mini calendars go to Erika, Phoebe, and Stephan..."

"Yay!" Erika hugged Phoebe as they received their mini calendars.

Dee looked at Carter.

"Dee, Carter, one of you is about to go home. The person that receives the last calendar is... Dee." Carter was about to gasp.

"WAIT!" A voice rang in the background. "Stop the ceremony! ...I can't do this." The girl rushed out. It was Grace.

"What are you doing?!" Ignatius snapped as her team came behind her. "You're my extra vote!"

"Chris, I'm quitting." Grace said, crying.

"Okay." Chris rose an eyebrow and pointed towards the outhouse.

"So I'm not going home...?" Carter asked.

"I realized how terrible I've been. I turned into someone that is not me and I'm completely ashamed of myself and everything I've done." She said between sobs.

"I said okay." Chris said. "Now go jump in the outhouse, both of you."

"Both of us?" Carter gasped.

"You were voted out." Chris shrugged. "Bye."

"But-"

"It'll make the teams even enough." Chris shrugged.

Grace ran into the outhouse and disappeared from sight. Carter sadly approached it as well. "I can't believe I got blindsided... Guess this is goodbye." He frowned.

"Aww." Erika frowned and ran up to him. "Group hug!" The entire team went to him and hugged him.

"We'll miss you, Carter." Stephan frowned.

"I'll miss you too, buddy." Carter laughed. "Hey." He said to Stephan. "Tell that girl you like her."

"Got it." Stephan smiled.

"Seeya guys later!" Carter smiled. "Let the other two teams have it!" He winked before jumping in.

Confession Cam:

(Stephan) "Carter's a great friend." 

(Erika) "I'm really gonna miss Carter!" She sighs. "I kinda had a small crush on him."

The Silent Knights trudged back to the mansion as they were taken by surprise with Grace's decision to leave. Ignatius angrily slammed the door behind them.

"This is bullshit!" Ignatius yelled, scaring Deborah.

"Calm down." Taylor mocked.

"Shut the hell up." Ignatius said through clenched teeth.

Taylor grinned at Ignatius.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "Ignatius is officially done in this game." She snaps her finger. "Done."

Dee walked towards his tent after taking a quick dip in the lake.

Erika approached Dee. "Dee! Do you like Phoebe?" She asked.

"Huh?" Dee rose an eyebrow.

"If you do, I suggest you make a move now before it's too late." Erika warned him. "She needs someone like you to help her." She smiled.

Dee didn't respond.

"I think she really likes you." Erika smiled.

"She does?" Dee asked.

"Isn't it obvious!" Erika blushed. "The way she acts around you is like no other."

"...Where is she at?" Dee asked.

"On the shore getting some air." Erika said. "Go quickly!" She lightly pushed him.

"I will when I get changed." Dee said.

Confession Cam:

(Erika) "Eeep! I can't wait for Phoebe to tell me all about it!"

(Dee) "Can't believe I'm actually gonna do it."

Phoebe sat on the sand under the moonlight, admiring the waves and how at peace she felt. She then felt a presence sit beside her. It was Stephan.

"Stephan?" Phoebe asked.

"Sorry that I'm interrupting your peace." Stephan said. "But can you let me reach my own?"

"Of course." Phoebe said.

"Okay..." Stephan turned to her. "Are you ready?"

"Am I ready?" Phoebe repeated, not understanding the question.

"I want to tell you how much I feel about you."

"...Oh..." She looked down.

"I'm sorry, I should have said this the other night." He sighed. "But when I said I was here for you I was not lying. I really meant that."

"Thank you." Phoebe said.

"I have feelings for you Phoebe..." Stephan said. "I have never felt this way about anyone before. I care about you so much."

Phoebe sniffed a little.

"Whoa, are you okay?!" Stephan tried to look her in the eyes.

"Yeah, I just need some air." Phoebe said.

"I'll leave you alone then." Stephan said as he got up and sadly went off.

Confession Cam:

(Phoebe) "I wasn't expecting _that_..." She sighs.

(Stephan) "What have I done?" She frowns. "Putting yourself out there is never a smart idea..."

Another presence sat by Phoebe, who looked up expecting to see Stephan. It was Dee.

"What up?" Dee asked before realizing that the poor girl was crying. "Whoa... What's wrong?!"

"I'm fine." Phoebe said, trying to smile.

"No you are not." Dee said to her. "Tell me. Who do I need to beat up?"

Phoebe giggled a little. "You're so persistent."

"Only to the girls I like." Dee chuckled.

"You like me?" Phoebe blushed.

"Yeah, and I don't even know what exactly it is about you that I'm attracted to." Dee said. "You're not like most girls I've dated." He went to hold her hand, and she tried to pull it away.

"Sorry." He said.

"I'm sorry." She said to him, before getting up and leaving.

Confession Cam:

(Dee) "I like Phoebe." He repeats with awe.

(Phoebe) "I have no idea what to do next... Just my luck." She sighs.

* * *

**NEXT TIME: The Second Aftermath gets heated up when Grace comes face to face with the guy she betrayed and Carter's strategies are questioned. Send questions for Eun, Carter and Grace!**

**Also feel free to give me some segment ideas.**


End file.
